Bis das der Tod uns scheidet
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: KOMPLETT! Der Konflikt zwischen Harry und Draco erreicht neue Höhen. Doch ihr Schicksal wir bald von alten Flüchen und mittelalterlichen Gesetzten in eine ganz andere Richtung gelenkt! SlashAUOOC
1. Das Buch der Familienflüche

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!  
  
A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!  
  
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kapitel 1: "Das Buch der Familienflüche"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry stürmte mit unheimlich schlechter Laune in die Bibliothek. Er machte einen großen Bogen um die Bibliothekarin, denn er war sich sicher, wenn er auch nur einmal ihre dämliches "Psst!" hören würde, würde er kommentarlos explodieren. Er ging zu Hermines Stammtischlerntisch vor dem ersten Regal der Verwandlungsbücher, wo er auch, wie erwartet, seine Beiden besten Freunde vorfand.  
  
Ron hing über einem dicken Buch über Vorgeschrittene Verwandlung der Neuzeit und mühte sich durch einen Absatz. Hermine schrieb eifrig auf eine Pergamentrolle und hob nur ab und an den Kopf um auf eines der aufgeschlagenen Bücher zu gucken, die um sie Lagen. Sie war die erste die ihn entdeckte.  
  
"Also wirklich Harry!" sagte sie und ihr Tonfall nahm stark den von Professor McGonagal an. "Wir waren doch um drei hier verabredet. Du bist über eine Stunde zu spät. Kannst du das erklären?" Als auch noch Hermines Gesichtsausdruck dem von McGonagal nicht unähnlich wurde, warf er Hermine einen scharfen Blick zu. Er hatte hasste, wenn sie so wurde! Ron sah ihn jetzt ebenfalls an und sein Blick war unverkennbar: "Verräter, wie konntest du mich nur mit ihr hier alleine lassen!!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen. Er wusste, dass er nicht um eine Antwort herumkommen würde, also versuchte er es auf die schnelle und schmerzlose Art. Er sagte nur ein Wort:  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Ron und Hermine tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Als Harry das sah setzte er schnell nach.  
  
"Und spart euch eure Predigten! Ich habe nach dieser Sache absolut keine Lust das Ganze noch mal durchzugehen. Also bitte können wir uns dem Studium zuwenden?" Harry stand auf und ging zu einem der Regale rüber, zog ein Buch über Animagi heraus und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch. Als er aufblickte und Rons und Hermines strenge Gesichter sah, musste er seufzten. Er wusste, dass er um die Strafpredigt doch nicht herum kommen würde!  
  
"Harry! Was ist jetzt schon wieder mit Malfoy?" fragte Hermine und versuchte etwas beruhigend zu klingen.  
  
"Woher soll ich das denn wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass wenn ich dieses Schwein gefunden hätte, ich jetzt wüsste wo er wäre: Und zwar im Krankenflügel. Kleiner Bastard!" Harry hatte versucht seine Stimme leise zu halten, doch war schwerlich gescheitert. So er tönte Madam Pince übliches 'Psst!"' um die Ecke. Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Harry. Kumpel! Ich will ja echt nichts sagen, aber. diese Sache mit Malfoy. Glaubst du nicht du übertreibst da ein bisschen?! Glaub mir, der Kerl kann mich auch mal Kreuzweise, aber ich finde du verschwendest viel zu viel Energie in den Kerl." Sagte Ron und schlug das dickte Verwandlungsbuch zu.  
  
"Siehst du Harry! Wenn schon Ron so etwas sagt, dann muss es wirklich schon schlimm sein. Er mag ja wirklich kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er diesen Aufwand wert ist. Weißt du wie viel Punkte du in diesem Schuljahr schon wegen Streitereien mit Dem verloren hast?" meinte Hermine hart und blickte Harry finster an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. vielleicht 50 oder so."  
  
"50? Wohl kaum. Eher 183!! Wegen dir hat Gryffindor dieses Jahr absolut keine Chance auf den Hauspokal und dabei ist das unser letztes Jahr." Hermine zog ein ärgerliches Gesicht. Das war zu viel für Harry er explodierte.  
  
"Na und! Ist mir doch egal. Wir haben die letzten Jahre immer gewonnen, dann holt halt dieses Mal Ravenclaw den Pokal . Als ob davon die Welt untergehen würde. Und von wegen ich verschwende zu viel Zeit und Energie mit diesem Bastard. ich würde ihn ja mit Freuden ignorieren aber er."  
  
"Warum tust du es dann nicht?" Unterbrach ihn Hermine barsch.  
  
"Willst du wissen was er gemacht hat? Er hat den Tarnumhang meines Vaters geklaut, der Bastard!" Harry presste die letzten Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor!  
  
"Er hat was?" Ron war aufgesprungen und blickte Harry entgeistert an.  
  
"Aber Harry. der Umhang war in deinem Koffer im Gryffindor -Turm. Wie sollte Malfoy da heran gekommen sein? Vielleicht hast du ihn auch nur in den Schrank gelegt, oder so!" Harry antwortete Hermine nicht, sondern warf ihr nur mit einem finsteren Blick eine Karte über den Tisch. Hermine hob sie auf und las sie:  
  
Hey Potty,  
  
´nen tollen Umhang hast du da. Der ist viel zu Schade für dich. Ich leih ihn mir mal aus. Vielleicht kriegst ihn auch irgendwann mal wieder.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll (oder so ähnlich.)  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  
Nachdem Hermine die Karte dreimal gelesen hatte, gab sie sie Ron und der las sie ebenfalls mit schockiertem Gesicht. "Wie ist der in den Turm gekommen?" fragte Ron perplex.  
  
"Keine Ahnung!" zischte Harry. Hermine zuckte mit dem Schultern.  
  
"Sieh es doch mal so Harry." Meinte Hermine nachdem sei den Schock über Malfoys Auftauchen im Gryffindor -Turm überwunden hatte. "Du hast die Karte. Geh zu Dumbledore und sag ihm." Dieses Mal war es Harry der Hermine unterbrach.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht! Er wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich Dumbledore mir ins Spiel bringe. Ich habe keine Lust für die letzte drei Monate als Feigling verschrien zu werden. Er weiß das. was glaubst du warum er überhaupt ne Karte dagelassen hat!" Harry hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis sein Buch in die Ecke zu werfen, unterdrücke aber den Drang.  
  
"Komm Harry. wir gehen und suchen das Frettchen und holen uns den Umhang zurück!" sagte Ron doch Harry winkte ab.  
  
"Was glaubst du habe ich die letzte Stunde gemacht. Ich wette der kleine Arsch ist mir die ganze Zeit unter dem Umhang gefolgt, während ich ganz Hogwarts nach ihm abgesucht habe und hatte sich still und leise über mich amüsiert."  
  
"Und was sollen wir machen?" fragte Hermine die Nase wieder in ihr Buch gesteckt.  
  
"Erstmal abwarten." Meinte Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sie hingen tief in ihren Büchern, vertieft und (halbwegs) konzentriert. Der UTZ stand dieses Jahr immerhin auf ihrem Plan und selbst Ron war motiviert einen guten Abschluss zu machen. Für einige Zeit war die Sache mit dem gestohlenen Tarnumhang vergessen. Doch in Harry nagte eine Unruhe die sich nur mit dem Fehlen dieses Umhanges erklären ließ.  
  
Es war nicht nur, dass Harry Angst hatte was mit Malfoy mit dem Umhang alles anstellen würde. Er hatte auch eine Heidenangst darum. Schließlich war es eines der wenigen Stücke, die Harry von seinem Vater hatte.  
  
Harry griff über den Tisch nach einem Buch aus Hermines Stapel. Erst als er es aufgeschlagen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er das Falsche gegriffen hatte. Verwirrt guckte er auf den Umschlag. Das Buch, dass vor ihm lag war alt und trug den Titel: Das Buch der Familienflüche. Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, dass es aus der Verbotenen Abteilung war. Neugierig blätterte er durch. Das Buch war in einem alten Englischen Dialekt geschrieben, doch er konnte es lesen. Ein Fluch weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
'Malus Somnus Aeternalis ~ Der Fluch der Ewigen Alpträume'  
  
"Hey Hermine! Wo hast du denn das Buch her?" fragte er das Mädchen. Sie blickte kurz auf.  
  
"Ist aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Ich brauche es für einen Aufsatz über Englischen Clankämpfe des 15ten Jahrhunderts für Geschichte der Zauberei. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Och, nur so." Harry verwarf den Gedanken, den er bis ebengerade gesponnen hatte. So gemein konnte er nicht sein. Er war ja schließlich nicht Malfoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: Also das war Kapitel eins. hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte reviewt mir doch. Das ist SEHR WICHTIG!!!!! Autoren leben von so was. Das ist Seelennahrung^^!  
  
Ich werde mit dieser fic ein bisschen Abstand von "Lovers Diary" nehmen. Ich hab zwar im Moment nen guten Schreibfluss, aber irgendwie keine Lust auf diese Geschichte. aber keine Panik, natürlich werde ich sie weiter schreiben.  
  
Noch n bisschen Werbung. "The Slytherin Sisters ~ The Green Side of Life" Das Duo-Project, dass Lorelei Lee und ich gestartet haben. Ist ein richtiges Mammutprojekt. Schaut da doch einfach mal vorbei!!^^ 


	2. Pläne aller Art

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!  
  
A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet. Es wird auch nicht groß darauf eingegangen wie der Gute verschieden ist. eigentlich gar nicht.^^ LOL  
  
Eine riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle die gereview't haben!!^^ Severin (knuddel.ja, das L. steht für Lucius), Lorelei Lee (Schwesterchen ganz viel knuddel), Vanilla (Ja ja . die Seele verhungert leicht. hugyou^^), Ralna (ja mit dem Titel wir es noch was auf sich haben . hugs) & Celithravien (vielen Dank für's erste Review^^).  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
* * * * *  
  
* 2 *  
  
Kapitel 2: "Pläne aller Art"  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Slytherin Schwester "Lorelei Lee"^^, für all ihre tollen Ideen, den Zusammenhalt und das sie alles am Laufen hält!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry hatte noch nie etwas so sehr vermisst wie seinen Tarnumhang. Doch er konnte sich auf einmal an jedes einzelne Mal erinnern an dem er den Tarnumhang benutzt hatte und er fand sich in den nächsten Tagen oft in Gedanken an Abenteuer die mit seinem Umhang bestritten hatte wieder. Warum bemerkte man erst wie sehr einem etwas fehlt, wenn es erst mal weg war.  
  
Besonders ärgerte ihn, dass er sich letzte Woche nicht in den Honigtopf schleichen konnte um Süßigkeiten für Hermines Geburtstagsfeier zu besorgen. Und Ron, Hermine und er mussten eine Einladung zum Tee bei Hagrid sausen lassen und er hatte sich nicht mit der süßen Sechstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff treffen können, die endlich den Mut gehabt hatte ihn anzusprechen. Um es zusammenzufassen: jetzt da Harry keinen Tarnumhang mehr hatte, brauchte er ihn mehr denn je.  
  
Seit dem hatte er auch nichts mehr viel von Malfoy gehört und das war eine Sache die Harry sehr beunruhigte. Schließlich hatte Malfoy jetzt die Fähigkeit jederzeit unsichtbar zu werden. Harry wusste zwar immer noch nicht wie der Schleimbolzen überhaupt davon erfahren hatte, aber die Tatsache, dass Malfoy nicht schon irgendetwas Gemeines getan hatte, beschäftigte ihn viel mehr. Schließlich war es sonst nicht Malfoys Art gewesen sozial zu sein.  
  
Harry und seine Freude hatte nach der Diebstahl des Umhangs volle vier Tage auf den großen Knall gewartet, den großen Streich an dem Gryffindor -Trio. Doch nichts, aber absolut gar nichts war passiert! Harry war nach diesen vier Tagen nervenaufreibendes Sich-über-die-Schulter-blicken, Gänge zwei bis drei Mal kontrollieren und Schutzzauber über alles verhängen fast noch wütender auf Malfoy gewesen, als er es sowieso schon gewesen war. Und dann folgten 2 ½ Wochen gar nichts.  
  
Sie begegneten Malfoy nicht allein in den Gängen oder am Slytherin -Haustisch. Er war immer umgeben von seinen Mitschülern und beachtete Harry und seine Freunde überhaupt nicht. Keine Beleidigung, kein Streit, gar nichts. doch es würde nicht mehr lang so sein.  
  
Harry hatte vor Malfoy nach seiner nächsten Stunde Alte Runen abzufangen. Zwar musste er dafür früher aus Wahrsagen rauskommen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das irgendwie ein Problem werden würde.  
  
"Hey Harry, hast du Lust auf eine Partie Schach?" fragte ihn Ron und riss ihn aus seinem Gedankengang. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Ron. Aber ich muss noch die Hausaufgaben für Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung machen, oder die McGonagal wird mich lebend häuten und das auch nur, wenn sie mich vor Hermine erwischt. Ich hab doch die Hausaufgaben letztes Mal schon nicht gehabt." Harry seufzte.  
  
"Und du solltest dankbar dafür sein, dass dich jemand ans Lernen erinnert. Du magst ja Harry Potter sein, aber manchmal glaub ich, dass du ohne meine Lernprogramme mindestens schon zweimal sitzen geblieben wärst!" sagte Hermine spitz und lugte über den Rand ihres Arithmatikbuches.  
  
"Ja ja ja. ich mach ja schon." Maulte Harry während er sich wieder über seine Hausaufgaben beugte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh die Hausaufgabe für Professor Trelawney war ja sooooo spannend." Schnatterte Pavarti und hielt Lavender einen Bogen Pergament unter die Nase.  
  
"Ahhh. ich habe bei Frage vier genau die selbe Antwort." Lavender zeigte aufgebracht auf das Pergament.  
  
"Man, wenn die zwei nicht langsam ihren Enthusiasmus für dieses verfluchte Fach verlieren, dann kriege ich bestimmt die Krise." Zischte Ron und blickte finster auf die beiden Gryffindor -Mädchen. Harry konnte nachvollziehen was Ron fühlte. Er wusste, dass ihn nur die Faulheit das Fach zu wechseln hier hielt.  
  
Harry zählte die vor sich hin kriechenden Minuten, die er in dem stickigen und mit Parfüm durchhängten Zimmer durch seinem Buch blätterte und versuchte die Tarotkarten zu lesen die er gelegt hatte. Harry hatte sogar Glück. Für den heutigen Tag prophezeite Trelawney ihm nur eine schlimme Nachricht und nicht den Tod. Harry deutete das als gutes Zeichen und näherte sich Trelawney eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtschluss.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Ja, mein lieber Junge?!" hauchte die Frau und klimperte mit ihrem überdimensional großen Wimpern. "Hast du eine Frage zu Tarot?"  
  
"Nein Professor. ich wollte fragen ob ich vielleicht etwas früher gehen kann, weil ich." Harry schaffte es nicht seinen Satz zu Ende zubringen, da fiel ihm die Lehrerin schon ins Wort. Mit übertriebener Mütterlichkeit legte sie Harry die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen mein lieber Junge." Sie schenkte ihm ein schmerzhaft aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Ich habe es heute Morgen in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen. Es sind deine Träume, mein armer Junge. Du willst sicher Madam Pomfrey sehen? Nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry wusste einen Augenblick gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Das war fast zu einfach. "Ja. genauso ist es Professor."  
  
"Dann geh mein Junge!" und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs.  
  
Harry grinste Ron an, als er schnell seine Sachen packte. Ron murrte ein kaum verständliches "Hast du's gut." bevor er sich mit leisem Flüchen wieder seinem Tarot zuwendete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry lief schnell durch die Gänge. Er hatte sich verspätet, weil eine Treppe genau vor seiner Nase eine die Richtung geändert hatte und der Weg bis zum Klassenraum für Alte Runen war weit. Harry schaffte es gerade noch so, als er um die Ecke bog strömten die Schüler gerade aus der Klasse.  
  
Malfoy steuerte geradewegs Richtung Kerker und Harry drängelte sich zwischen den Anderen durch und rannte das letzte Stück, doch wartete, bis Malfoy um die Ecke gebogen war, bis er ihn sich griff. Malfoy ließ einen erschreckten Laut von sich, doch konnte kaum reagieren bevor Harry ihn in das nächste leere Klassenzimmer drängte.  
  
"Potter las mich endlich los." schnaubte Malfoy und entriss ihm seinen Arm. "Du tust mir weh, du Arsch."  
  
"Wo ist mein Tarnumhang?" sagte Harry giftig und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Ich habe langsam von der Warterei die Schnauze voll. Ich will den Tarnumhang und ich will ihn sofort. Keine Ausflüchte oder ich gehen direkt zu Dumbledore, hast du verstanden?!"  
  
"Uhhhh. Potter verkriecht sich wie üblich unter Dumbledores Robensaum."  
  
"Halt die Klappe Malfoy, mir ist es scheißegal was du sagst und machst, aber wenn du nicht sofort mit dem Umhang rüberrückst dann sorge ich dafür, dass du ne nette Vorladung vor Dumbledore bekommst. Das wird Daddy bestimmt nicht gefallen."  
  
Das Malfoy auf einmal den Blick von ihm abwendete, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
  
"Los sag schon! Wo ist er?" Harrys Stimme wurde lauter und lauter, bis er fast schrie. "Gib ihn mir zurück sofort!"  
  
"Beruhig dich Potter!" sagte Malfoy, sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. "Ich kann ihn dir nicht mehr zurückgeben. Da ist was passiert."  
  
"Was?" Dieses mal schrie Harry wirklich. "Was hast du damit gemacht?"  
  
"Goyle hat nicht aufgepasst und hat bei ´nem kleinen Spaß im Gemeinschaftsraum einen Kerzenleuchter umgeworfen, als ich das Ding gerade ausprobierte und dabei ging der Tarnumhang in Flammen auf. Ich konnte nichts mehr machen, als meine eigene Haut zu retten. Aber von dem Umhang ist nur noch Asche übrig." Als Malfoy seinen Blick wieder hob, sah er auf einen zur Salzsäule erstarrten Harry. Schnell versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
  
"Aber hey, ist ja nicht so, als wäre das Ding unersetzbar. Sag mir einfach nur wie viel er gekostet hat und ich bezahl es. Ich will dir nichts schuldig." Harry unterbrach Malfoy in dem er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Seine Augen glommen vor Wut und er atmete schwer.  
  
"Du mieses Arschloch. Bezahlen willst du ihn. Der Umhang war von meinem Vater, Bastard!" Harry hatte große Lust Malfoy auf der Stelle zusammenzuschlagen, doch er war sich schnell einig, dass das viel zu wenig für eine angemessen Rache sei. Er stürmte an Malfoy vorbei Richtung Tür und rempelte ihn mit voller Kraft an. Malfoy sah ihn entgeistert an. Die Hand auf der Türklinke drehte Harry sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
  
"Und lass dir eins gesagt sein Malfoy: Bezahlen wirst du, nur nicht so wie du denkst. noch viel schlimmer."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Die Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand schlich Harry die Gänge in Richtung der Bibliothek entlang. Er war immer noch wütend, aber er hatte einen Plan. Doch sein Plan beinhaltete dieses Mal nicht seine Freunde. Er wusste, würden Ron, geschweige denn Hermine, von all dem hier erfahren, würde sie wahrscheinlich ans Bett ketten.  
  
Doch er persönlich fand seinen Plan angemessen für das Verbrechen. Er schlüpfte unbemerkt in die Bibliothek und überprüfte die Karte des Rumtreibers nach Filch (in seinem Büro) und Mrs. Norris (im Trophäenraum).  
  
Harry war richtig froh, dass er die Erlaubnis von Professor Lupin für die Verbotene Abteilung behalten hatte, denn, wie er festgestellt hatte, besaß sie kein Ablaufdatum. Er öffnete die Tür zur Verbotenen Abteilung und schloss sie ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.  
  
Die Erlaubnis fest in der Hand zog er nach einigem Suchen das Buch der Familienflüche hervor und war mehr als erleichtert, dass keines der Bücher anfing zu schreien. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und schlug das Buch auf, kurz nachdem er sich auf der Karte noch mal die Positionen von Filch und seiner Katze überprüft hatte. Er schlug die Seite mit dem 'Malus Somnus Aeternalis ~ Dem Fluch der Ewigen Alpträume' auf und überflog den altenglischen Text. Er war schwer zu verstehen und es gab zwei Versionen des Fluches. Eine Lateinische und eine Gälische.  
  
Mit viel Mühe schaffte es Harry den Text soweit zu lesen um zu verstehen, dass man für die lateinische Version eine geweihte Bergkristallkugel als Medium benötigte und einen persönlichen Gegenstand des Opfers, die Gälische Version benötigte keine Hilfsmittel nur Konzentration und etwas Geduld. Man musste sehr stark an das Opfer denken und der Fluch brauchte mindestens zwei bis drei Tage um seine Wirkung zu entfalten.  
  
Harry entschied sich für die gälische Version, auch schon weil er werde die Kristallkugel noch den persönlichen Gegenstand hatte. Er las sich den Spruch mehrmals durch und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie man bestimmte Wörter aussprach. Als er sich sicher war alles Richtig zu machen, begann er mit dem Spruch..  
  
Malfoy würde bezahlen und zwar hoch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: So das war das Zweite Kapitel!!^^ Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und denkt daran mir zu review'n, denn eure Meinung ist wichtig!!!  
  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt höchstwahrscheinlich am Samstag!! Und denkt daran, dass Lorelei am Freitag "The Green Side of Life" Kapitel 7 Hochladen wird. also seid dabei!! 


	3. Von Quidditch und Prüfungen

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!  
  
A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!  
  
Ganz herzlich viel Danke und Knuddel an alle die die das 2te Kapitel gereviewt haben:  
  
@ James Li: Ahhh. ich hoffe dieses Kapitel enttäuscht dich nicht zu sehr. Es ist recht langweilig, aber ich schwöre das nächste wird besser!! Freue mich schon auf die nächste Seite in deinem Doujinshi. *dich ganz viel knuddel*  
  
@ Ralna: Ja, Harry soll auch mal an der Rache seinen Spaß haben. ~hugyou~  
  
@ Severin: Ja, Draco ist ein bisschen zart besaitet. ich kann mir das ganz gut für diese Story denken. Noch mal Danke für dein Rieselob. xknuddelx  
  
@ Vanilla: manchmal muss man halt durch coole HP fic's insiriert werden. dann geht alles wie von selbst!!! ~hugs~  
  
@ Lorelei: Schwerstechen knuddel. Hoffe du verzeihst mir dieses schwache Kapitel!!^^  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kapitel 3: "Von Quidditch und Prüfungen"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry war die nächsten Tage voll mit sich selbst zufrieden. Jetzt, da er seine Rache gegen Malfoy begonnen hatte fand Harry, trotz des Stresses der bevorstehenden Prüfungen, seine gute Laune wieder. Durch die seltsamen, fast angsterfüllten Blicke, die Malfoy ihm die ganze Zeit zuwarf, fühlte sich Harry gleich noch viel besser. Seinen Ausflug in die Bibliothek verwahrte er wie ein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis, über das nur das nur er lachen durfte. Und so, voller Eifer und Tatkraft, stürzte sich Harry, fast zum Schrecken von Hermine und Ron, tief in die Studien für seinen UTZ.  
  
Harry wollte immer noch Auror werden und man hatte ihm schon früh gesagt, dass er dafür die besten Noten brauchte. Und Harry war nun fest davon überzeugte, er würde Spitzennoten schaffen. Hermine war fast zu Tode schockiert, als sie Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum über drei schweren Bänden aus der Reihe Höchst Potente Zaubertränke sitzen sah. Er fand es gab keine bessere Art sich bei Snape für sieben lange Jahre Terror und Diskriminierung zu bedanken, als den Mann zu zwingen eine gute Bewertung unter seine Zaubertrankarbeit zu schreiben.  
  
Als hätte sich das Schicksal dazu entschlossen Harry besonders anzulächeln, gewann Gryffindor auch noch das letzte Spiel gegen Hufflepuff haushoch. Damit war ihnen, egal was noch passierte, der Quidditch -Pokal sicher.  
  
Die einzige kleine Wolke die sich über seinen glücklichen Himmel schob kam am Tag des letzten Quidditch -Spieles der Saison: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw fanden sich alle mit Ravenclaw -Flaggen am Tag des Spieles im Hogwarts -Stadion ein. Harry drückte den Ravenclaws beide Daumen und fand es mal wieder besonders komisch, dass die Slytherins wie üblich auf sich allen gestellt waren. Harry musste kichern, irgendetwas machten die Slytherins wohl falsch, denn trotz Voldemorts endgültigen Fall waren sie unbeliebt wie eh und je. Außerdem war, seit Cho Chang letztes Jahr die Schule verlassen hatte, ihre Bruder Zhen Chang der neue Sucher von Ravenclaw. Harry mochte ihn, er war wirklich nett. Noch ein Grund den Ravenclaws die Daumen zu drücken.  
  
Harry dachte gerne an das letzte halbe Jahr seines letzten Jahres zurück, als er mit Cho Chang zusammen gewesen war. Sie waren ein Go- for- Happy Pärchen gewesen und hatten beide gewusste, dass sie sie nur für Chos restliche Zeit in Hogwarts ein Paar sein würden. Es hatte sie nicht gestört. Cho schrieb ihm immer noch ab und zu und berichtete ihm über die Reisen die sie in ihrer Ausbildung für die Gringotts Zaubererbank machte.  
  
Das Spiel war im vollen Gange und zu Harrys großer Freude führte Ravenclaw nach 20 Minuten mit 70 zu 20. Jetzt musste Zhen Chang nur nach Malfoy den Schnatz wegzuschnappen und er wäre der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen. Malfoy war nämlich zu Harry Spott die letzten paar Tage mit Ringen unter den Augen und einem müden Gesichtsausdruck durch die Schule gelaufen und Harry hoffte, dass sein Fluch der Ewigen Alpräume an dieser Sache Schuld war. Aber zu Harrys großem Missvergnügen schien Malfoy, was Quidditch betraf, in bester Form zu sein.  
  
Es stand 80 - 20 für Ravenclaw, als der Schnatz zum ersten Mal richtig ins Spiel kam. Beide Sucher stürzten sofort darauf. Für einen Augenblick wünschte sich Harry er wäre einer von ihnen, denn es gab fast nichts besseres, als den Adrenalinschub den man bekam, wenn man dem Schnatz hinterher jagte. Zu Harrys Ärger fiel Zhen Chang im Rennen leicht zurück. Sein Sauberwisch 9 war gegen Malfoys Nimbus 2001 einfach nicht konkurrenzfähig.  
  
Der Schnatz zischte über Feld und die Sucher nahmen getrennte Wege, als sie einem Kaltscher auswichen der auf sie zukam. Zhen stieg auf und Malfoy sauste hinab, während der Schnatz in Richtung der Slytherin -Torstangen wegzischte. Malfoy raste auf den Schnatz zu und Harry konnte sein Herz pochen spüren als er kaum mehr wenige Meter vom kleinen goldenen Ball entfernt war. Gerade in diesem Augenblick als Malfoy schon dabei war seine Hand nach dem Schnatz auszustrecken, stürzte Zhen hinab in einem Sturzflug. Malfoys Hand umfing den Schnatz und Dean Thomas brüllte regelrecht in das magische Mikrophon, doch den Slytherin blieb kaum Zeit zu jubeln.  
  
Zhen schaffte es nicht mehr seinen Besen hochzuziehen und rammte Malfoy mit voller Wucht. Der blonde Slytherin fiel von seinem Besen die letzten Meter auf den Boden. Zhen schaffte es noch seinen Besen unter Knotrolle zu halten und landete sicher.  
  
Erschreckte Schreie waren zu hören und manche wendeten ihren Blick ab, als Malfoy fiel. Harry hielt den Atem an. Er war sich sicher, dass er Malfoys Schrei gehört hatte, während er fiel, danach lag der Blonde bewegungslos am Boden.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wie üblich nach solchen spektakulären Quidditch -Unfällen, gab es danach mehr als genug verrückte Gerücht. Einige Stunden ging im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors das Gerücht um, Malfoy wäre an den Verletzungen gestorben, bis ein Drittklässler schwörte ihn gesehen zu haben.  
  
Harry wusste langsam nicht mehr ob er diese Dinge witzig finden konnte. Dem einzigen Gerücht dem er glauben schenkte war, dass Malfoy noch im Krankenflügen Zhen Chang lauthals die Pest an den Hals geflucht hatte, bis Madam Pomfrey ihn einen Beruhigungstrank verpasst hatte. So etwas passte nur zu gut zu Malfoy schrägem Charakter.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen gab es kaum etwas das Harry von dem UTZ ablenkte. Sie schrieben als ersten theoretischen fortgeschrittene Verwandlung in der großen Halle zusammen mit den Fünftklässlern die ihren ersten ZAK schrieben.  
  
Fortgeschrittener Verwandlung folgte Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst und Wahrsagen. Am Freitag absolvierte Hermine ihre theoretische und praktische Prüfung in Fortgeschrittener Arthimantik und Harry hatte seine Prüfungen in Heilungskunst, ein Fach das er zusätzlich dieses Jahr belegt hatte. Ron hatte frei und büffelte für Astronomie.  
  
Das Wochenende Versank in Arbeit und Lernerei. Harry konnte sich an kein Wochenende erinnern an dem die Gryffindor -Siebtklässler so wenig miteinander geredet hatten.  
  
Der Montag kam und brachte die Astronomieprüfungen, dann kam für Harry Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke. Harry war mit Seamus Finigan der einzige Gryffindor der diesen Kurs bei Snape belegt hatte. Hermine hatte sich zwischen diesem und dem Kurs für Fortgeschrittener Arthimantik entscheiden müssen und Arithmantik war nun mal ihr Lieblingsfach. Alle waren froh, als die ihre letzte Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei vorbei war.  
  
In all der Zeit hatte Harry keinen Moment gehabt sich um sein momentanes Lieblingsopfer Draco Malfoy zu kümmern, doch er war fest entschlossen ihm noch eine Menge heimzuzahlen. Der Fluch. Harry zweifelte langsam an seiner Wirkung. schien Malfoy gar nicht so zuzusetzen wie es er es erhofft hatte.  
  
Harry hörte nur von einigen Gryffindors erfahren, dass Malfoy die letzten Wochen ein regulärer Besucher der Krankenstation gewesen war und Harry wunderte sich ob vielleicht DAS endlich etwas mit seinem Fluch zutun hatte.  
  
Es war am Samstag der Woche nach den Prüfungen, dass Harry in ein Schachspiel mit Ron vertieft war, als eine Eule gegen eines der Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes hackte. Ein Mädchen ließ die Eule hinein. Keine Sekunde später ließ die Eule einen Brief über Harry fallen. Die Eule ließ ihm keine Zeit sich zu bedanken, denn sie flog sofort wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Wer schreibt denn?" fragte Ron und lehnte sich über das Schachbrett. Harry drehte den Brief in seinen Händen.  
  
"Ein Hogwarts -Siegel!" sagte Harry und brach es auf.  
  
"Vielleicht von Dumbledore." meinte Ron und bewegte eine Schachfigur. Harry nickte nur und begann den Brief zu lesen, interessiert warum Dumbledore ihm schrieb.  
  
# Sehr geehrter Mister Potter, #  
  
Harry stutzte, als er die höfliche Anrede las.  
  
# Ihre Anwesenheit wird dringend Morgen in meinem Büro verlangt. Sie werden um Punkt 13 Uhr nach dem Mittagessen erwartet.  
  
Mit freundlichen grüßen Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Schulleiter, Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz, Hexenmszt. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer) #  
  
Harry blickte verdutzt auf diesen kurzen und sehr sachlichen Text. Neugier aber auch ein Spur Angst stieg in ihm auf.  
  
Ron, der Harry mit dem letzten Zug Schach Matt gesetzt hatte, lehnte nun über Harrys Stuhl und blickte auf den Brief.  
  
"Weißte du was er von dir will?" fragte Ron. Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich nach dem Mittagessen von seinen Freunden und machte sich auf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er musste gestehen, dass Hermine ihn ganz schön nervös gemacht hatte. Sie befand sich in einer schlimmen Nach -UTZ -Phase. Parvarti erzählte, dass Hermine mindestens einmal pro Nacht mit Alpträumen über den UTZ aufwachte.  
  
Als er Harry endlich vor der Greifstatue stand hielt er einen Moment inne. Er schüttelte wütend über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie hatte Hermine es nur geschaffte seine Nerven so blank zu legen.  
  
"Zitronenbonbons." Die Treppe wurde freigelegt.  
  
Harry schaffte es, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, bis er vor der Tür zum Büro stand. Er hob die Hand zum Klopfen, doch bevor er auch nur die Tür berührte hörte er auch schon die Stimme des Direktors:  
  
"Komm herein Harry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: So. das war's!!^^ Ich weiß es ist nicht gerade das informativste Kapitel und eigentlich einfach nur unspektakulär. aber auch so etwas muss es geben. Ich nenne das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, denn im nächsten Kapitel wird tierisch zu Sache gehen. Ich hoffe ich kann es spätestens am Mittwoch posten.  
  
Es folgt die übliche Werbung: Schaut doch auch bitte bei meinem Duo-Projekt mit Lorlei Lee vorbei: "The Green Side of Life" . by The Slytherin Sisters 


	4. Konsequenzen

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!  
  
A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!  
  
Grüße an die die gereview't haben: Lorelei Lee (liebes Schwesterchen *knuddel/knuff*, ja ja ja Cliffhanger sind übel!!^^), Alex (hoffe du findest es weiterhin so spannend^^), Severin (hoffe da Chappy gefällt die *knuddel*), James-Li (*hugs* echt? Es hat dir gefallen?? Freut mich.^^ wann gibt es denn ne Fortsetzung im Doujinshi?), Vanilla (bitte bitte nicht empört sein. ^^) & Ralna (die Auflösung zu all den Fragen aus dem letzten Chap kommen jetzt. viel Spaß! *knuddel*)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kapitel 4: "Konsequenzen"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Als Harry das Büro des Schulleiters betrat kamen alle Zweifel und Ängste, die er auf seinem Weg hier her beiseite geschoben hatte, wieder hoch. Er blieb mehrere Momente im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete die Leute im Raum.  
  
Als allererstes fiel sein Blick sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy. Die Anwesenheit des Blonden machte ihn nervös. Wenn auch Malfoy hier war konnte das nichts gutes heißen. Doch fast mehr beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass auch Malfoys Eltern auch anwesend waren. Malfoy senior mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und seinem misstrauischem Blick, den Kopf hochnäsig gehoben und Narssica Malfoy, die kalte Schönheit die ihn fast gelangweilt ansah. Doch Harry erkannte sofort, dass auch sie nicht wussten warum sie eigentlich hier waren.  
  
Genau wie Sirius, der ihm zulächelte und damit versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie alle hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging. Harry wusste nicht ob er das gut finden sollte.  
  
Die Einzigen die außer Dumbledore zu wissen schienen was hier vor sich ging waren, die Professoren McGonagal die in ihrer üblichen Strenge neben dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stand und Snape der ihn amüsiert ansah. Völlig irritierte ihn aber, dass Madam Pomfrey auch anwesend war.  
  
Erst als sich Harry zu Sirius auf den Sessel setzte bemerkte er den fremden alten Zauberer der neben Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. Sein weißer Bart war fast genauso lang wie der des Schulleiters, doch er sah älter und müder aus als er. Der Schulleiter saß hinter einem Stapel alter staubiger Bücher und studierte etwas in einigen Pergamentrollen, die ihm der Fremde hinüberreichte. Als Harry dann plötzlich ein sehr bekanntes Buch auf dem Tisch des Direktors sah, wurde ihn ganz übel.  
  
Er las auf dem Buchrücken: 'Das Buch der Familienflüche'  
  
"Jetzt da wir ja endlich vollständig sind, wäre es da nicht an der Zeit uns zu sagen, warum wir uns hier versammelt haben. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass das hier eine gemütliche Teerunde wird." meinte Lucius Malfoy und stützte seine Hände auf seinen Stock.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube wir können jetzt anfangen." Dumbledore rückte ein paar Pergamentrollen zurecht und griff, dann zu Harrys Entsetzten, an JENES Buch.  
  
"Zuerst", begann der Schulleiter und klang unglaublich sachlich, "sollten wir die Dinge klären, die noch Aufgabenbereich der Schule stehen. Minerva, Severus, würdet ihr bitte." Die beiden Professoren nickten. Es war Professor McGonagal, die zuerst sprach.  
  
"Mister Malfoy? Ich werde ihnen ein paare Fragen stellen und ich bitte sie, sie wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Lügen sie nicht, denn wir kennen die Wahrheit schon, sie sollen es nur noch einmal bestätigen." Malfoy lief ein bisschen Rot im Gesicht an. Sein Vater sah so auf, als wollte er etwas zu Verteidigung seines Sohnes sagen, aber Prof. McGonagal fuhr einfach fort.  
  
"Mister Malfoy? Haben sie sich vor einigen Wochen unbefugten Zutritt zum Gryffindor -Gemeinschaftsraum verschafft?" Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. Er blickte kurz aus seinen Augenwinkeln hin zu seinem Vater und rückte kaum merklich von ihm weg.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Haben sie dann Mister Potters Tarnumhang gestohlen?"  
  
"Ja." seine Stimme wurde immer kleinlauter.  
  
"Ist der besagte Tarnumhang, der sich in ihrer Obhut befand dann auch in ihrer Obhut in Flammen aufgegangen?"  
  
". ja." Malfoy schrumpfte regelrecht auf seinem Sessel zusammen. Malfoy Seniors Blicke für seinen Sohn waren strafend und nur Harrys Hand auf Sirius Schulter hielt den Animagi davon ab, Malfoy für den Verlust des Tarnumhanges an den Hals zu springen.  
  
"Das wären dann insgesamt 65 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Mister Malfoy." Der wurde bleich im Gesicht. "Professor Snape."  
  
Snape bewegte sich auf Harry zu, doch im Gegensatz zu McGonagal, die einen eher missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck, grinste Snape Harry an.  
  
"Ich glaube sie haben das Spiel verstanden, Mister Potter?!" Harry nickte nur. "Also, haben sie sich vor einiger Zeit unerlaubten Zugang zur Bibliothek verschafft?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Sind sie in die Verbotene Abteilung eingebrochen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Haben sie Mister Malfoy mit einem Spruch," Snape drehte sich um griff nach dem Buch und hielt es einen Moment lang hoch. "aus diesem Buch hier verflucht?"  
  
"ja."  
  
"Das wären dann 85 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" meinte Snape fast gelassen und ging auf seinen Platz zurück.  
  
"Warum bekommt." Sirius schaffte es gar nicht seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, da fiel ihm Dumbledore auch schon ins Wort.  
  
"Jetzt zum anderen Teil." Er seufzte kurz bevor er weitersprach. "Das Folgende entzieht sich leider dem Wirken der Schule. Es liegt hier ein besonderer Fall vor, den man in dieser Form schon seit." er kramte in einigen Unterlagen. "seit ungefähr 578 Jahren nicht mehr vorgefallen ist. Aber keine Panik, ich werde den Fall nach den Fakten noch etwas genauer erklären.  
  
"Das hier." Dumbledore zeigte auf den alten Zauberer neben sich. "ist Felias Fletcher aus dem Ministerium für juristische Fälle. Mister Fletcher ist zuständig für besondere Fälle vor 1600." Der alte Zauberer schien ganz aufgeregt zu sein. Er lächelte fast zahnlos in die Runde. Harry glaubte, dass dieser Mann wahrscheinlich nur sehr selten etwas zu tun bekam.  
  
"Zuerst einmal eine Frage an dich Harry: Weißt du um das Buch hier?" Dumbledore tippte auf das Buch. Wieder nickte Harry nur. "Lass mich dir sagen, dass Flüchen aus diesem Buch schon seit über 500 Jahren mit bestimmten Strafen versehen sind, weil sie für die Vernichtung ganzer Familien zuständig gewesen sind!"  
  
"Was wollen sie damit sagen Dumbledore?" keifte Lucius Malfoy, doch Dumbledore hob beruhigend die Hand. Er wand sich wieder an Harry.  
  
"Sag mir Harry.mit welchem Fluch wolltest du Draco hier verfluchen?" Harry sah peinlich berührt zu Malfoy hinüber.  
  
"Fluch der ewigen Alpträume." Die Antwort war knapp.  
  
"Ha. das habe ich mir gedacht." Sagte der alte Zauberer erfreut und jetzt platzte Malfoy senior der Kragen.  
  
"Kommen sie endlich zum Punkt." Dumbledore fuhr fort als wäre gar nicht passiert.  
  
"Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass dein Gälisch ziemlich eingerostet ist Harry. Ich nehme an, dass du die gälische Version genommen hast, da dir einige Objekte für die lateinische gefehlt haben." Wieder ein Nicken. Langsam kam sich Harry dämlich vor. "Lass mich dir sagen, dass du Draco nicht mit Ewigen Alpträume verflucht hast, sondern steril gemacht hast."  
  
"WAS??" Alle Malfoy waren sofort auf den Beinen.  
  
"Das ist doch nur ein Scherz, oder Dumbledore." Kreischte Narssica Malfoy.  
  
"Leider muss ich sagen, dass es stimmt." Madam Pomfrey meldete sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort. "Ich habe jede mir bekannte Untersuchung probiert und habe auch Kollegen aus St. Mungus und anderen Ländern kontaktiert. Aber es gibt keine Kur. es tut mir leid."  
  
In diesem Moment fiel Narssica Malfoy in Ohnmacht, doch die Krankenschwester war sofort zur Stelle. Die beiden Herren der Mafloy -Familie schienen unter Schock zu stehen, doch der Junge schien seine Fassung als erstes wiederzuerlangen.  
  
"Potter!!!" schrie der Blonde "Dafür werde ich dich umbringen. Du.!"  
  
"RUHE!" dieses mal war es Dumbledore der schrie. "Es wird sich alles regeln."  
  
"Regeln? REGELN? Soll das ein verfluchter Witz sein, Dumbledore? Mein Sohn wird nie ein Kind bekommen können! Das heißt keine eigene Familie und keinen Erben. Dieser kleine Bastard dort hat gerade unsere Familie und tausend Jahre Familiegeschichte zerstört. Ich verlange, dass er nach Askaban kommt!!" Lucius Malfoy zeigte mit der Spitze seines Stockes auf Harry.  
  
Harry fühlte sich schlecht. Er fühlte sich wirklich ehrlich schlecht. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, den er nicht ausbügeln konnte.  
  
"Das war doch nur ein dummer Jungenstreich!" meinte Sirius und mischte sich in das Geschreie der Erwachsenen ein. Er und Lucius Malfoy waren kurz davor sich zu duellieren. Madam Pomfrey beruhigte die etwas hysterische Misses Malfoy, die an der Schulter der Krankenschwester schluchzte.  
  
Harry sah wie Draco sich auf den Sessel zurücksinken ließ. Sein Gesicht war weißer als sonst und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als stände der Slytherin kurz vor den Tränen. Seine Schuldgefühle stiegen wieder in ihm, doch Harry wollte sich einfach nicht allein die Schuld geben. Er hatte schließlich den Tarnumhang seines Vater gestohlen und verbrennen lassen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte es gerade geschafft alle Parteien wieder auf ihre Plätze zu bekommen, als sich Felias Fletcher einmischte:  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass sie aufgebracht sind Mister Malfoy, aber in diesem Fall hat das Ministerium Gesetze erlassen die befolgt werden müssen! Deshalb hat Dumbledore hier mich hinzugezogen."  
  
"Um es genau zu sein, sind die Gesetz in diesem Fall äußerst eindeutig!" fügte der Direktor hinzu und stachelt dadurch wieder den Zorn Lucius Malfoys an.  
  
"Und die wären." fragte er spitz.  
  
"Die zwei Jungen Herren hier," Dumbledore zeigte von Harry auf Draco. "werden heiraten!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: So, das war's! Aber keine Panik. die ganze Sache wir noch ein bisschen näher erklärt werden, aber wenigstens ist die Katze erst mal aus dem Sack!!!^^ Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir vielleicht noch ein Review.^_~  
  
Und denkt daran euch auch unser (Lorelei Lee & ich) Duo-Projekt anzusehen: "The Green Side of Life!" by The Slytherin Sisters. 


	5. Der Trost der Gesetzte

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!  
  
A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!  
  
Ich hatte noch nie so viele Reviews auf einmal ^_^ Y Ich freu mich ja sooooooooo!!! Also, vielen lieben Dank und viieeelll knuddel/knuff an: Lorelei Lee (Schwesterche knuddel, und trotzdem hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. xsniffx, aber war ja merlin sei dank nichts.), Ralna, Alex, Sweet-Dreams (*breitgrinszurück*), lilvroni, MaxCat, Severin (*staun* so ein langes Review, danke, das mit dem Nachnamen kommt aber leider erst im 6ten^^ *hugs*) & Vanilla (ne Freundin von Mir sagt, ich kann viel besser Humor schreiben. Ich glaube sie hat recht!^^ *hugs*)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kapitel 5: "Der Trost der Gesetzte"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Die zwei Jungen Herren hier," Dumbledore zeigte von Harry auf Draco. "werden heiraten!"  
  
Stille. Die einzelnen Parteien sahen den Schulleiter wie vom Blitz getroffen an. Dumbledore blickte auf eine Menge erstarrter Gesichter. Mehrere Münder standen offen und der einzige der sich zu amüsieren schien war Severus Snape, der seltsamerweise ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Der Erste, der sich traute etwas zu sagen war Sirius.  
  
"Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?"  
  
"Nein, eher nicht. Mit solchen Dingen würde ich niemals scherzen, mein lieber Sirius!" sagte Dumbledore ernst. Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet brach das Chaos aus.  
  
"Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein! Ich werde Potter nie im Leben heiraten!!!" schrie Draco.  
  
"Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein Professor." stöhnte Harry.  
  
"Das werde ich nie erlauben!!" fügte Lucius hinzu.  
  
"Das ist auch nicht nötig, denn Harry würde nie im Leben etwas mit einem Malfoy anfangen." Fauchte Sirius Malfoy zu.  
  
Sirius hatte sich nun vor Lucius aufgebaut und die Beiden brüllten sich an.  
  
"Beleidige noch einmal meine Familie Black und ich hex dich in die nächste Woche."  
  
"Ach ja, musst du davor nicht erst jemanden für einstellen?"  
  
"Du unwürdiger Bastrad."  
  
"Arroganter Lackaffe!"  
  
Gleich neben dran hatten Harry und Draco ihre Auseinandersetzung. Keiner der vier Männer kümmerte sich darum, dass Narssica bereits ihrem zweiten Ohnmachtsanfall erlitten war, nur Madam Pomfrey schien es zu interessieren.  
  
"Ich werde dich nie ihm Leben heiraten Malfoy, eher würde ich sterben."  
  
"Als ob ich dich auch nur mit meinem Zauberstab berühren würde, Potter. Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir schon schlecht."  
  
"Ach ja, du weißt gar nicht wie es mir hochkommt, wenn ich allein nur daran denke, mit dir irgendetwas zu machen."  
  
"Als ob ihr da irgendeine Wahl hättet." Warf der alte Zauberer Felias Fletcher ein und irgendwie bewirkten seine Worte, dass alle im Raum verstummten. "Naja, eine Wahl gibt es schon, aber sie wird keinem besonders gefallen."  
  
"Egal was es ist! Besser als Potter zu heiraten ist es bestimmt alle mal." zischte Draco und warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Malfoy." Fügte Sirius sichtlich gereizt hinzu. "Harry würde dich nie wollen, egal was!"  
  
"Bitte, bitte, meine Herren!" meinte Dumbledore beruhigend. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal die Sachlage näher klären, bevor wir weiter etwas dazu sagen."  
  
"Ja, denn ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass das hier nur ein schlechter Witz auf unsere Kosten ist, Dumbledore." Sagte Lucius Malfoy ärgerlich, ließ sich aber wieder auf seinem Sessel nieder. Draco tat es seinem Vater gleich und setzte sich auch, obwohl er hingegen immer noch bleich im Gesicht war.  
  
"Wie ich es schon Sirius vorher gesagt habe, Lucius. Ich mache mit solchen Dinge für gewöhnlich keine Scherze. Aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird sich einiges klären, wenn Felias den Tatbestand vorgebracht hat. Bitte Felias!"  
  
"Danke Albus." Der Ministeriumszauberer zückte ein Pergamentstück aus einer seiner Taschen. Währenddessen hatte sich auch Harry und Sirius wieder gesetzt.  
  
"Also. es handelt sich um einen mustergültigen Fall des Paragraphen §274 Absatz 3 folgende, des Strafgesetzbuches Britanniens." Fletcher rückte sich die Brille zurecht. "Dieses Gesetzt wurde Anfang des 15ten Jahrhunderts erstellt, als Antwort auf eine sehr häufig vorkommende spezifische Tatfolge, die diese zwei Herren hier leider mehr als genau befolgt haben. Ich gehe davon aus, Mister Malfoy, dass sie den Tarnumhang aus Spaß gestohlen und angezündet haben.?"  
  
"Es war ein Unfall. das hab ich doch gesagt." Sagte Draco dieses Mal mehr gelangweilt.  
  
"Nichts desto trotz." Fletcher wand sich an Harry. "Gleich zum Buch der Familieflüche zu greifen, Mister Potter, war mehr als übertrieben und sehr unklug. Sie belegten in Folge auf sein Handel Mister Malfoy hier mit dem 'Zamia basis Cereberus bellari' den Fluch der ihn steril machte."  
  
"Das hab ich doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht." warf Harry verzweifelt ein. Die Sache war ihm doch sehr unangenehm.  
  
"Normalerweise, steht auf das Benutzen dieses Fluches zwar nicht der Tod, aber die Verbannung aus der Zaubererschaft und das Zerbrechen des Zauberstabes." Harry wurde mit einem Mal speiübel. Doch der alte Zauberer fuhr unbekümmert fort. "Wie auch immer, hier liegt nun mal eine andere Sachlage vor. Da Mister Potter durch die Zerstörung seines Tarnumhangs zu seiner Handlung provoziert wurde, fällt dieser Fall interessanterweise in einer der sechs Konditionen die durch das Gesetzt festgelegt worden sind. Der Umhang, hier als Familienerbstück eingestuft und dessen willkürlich und böswillige Zerstörung mildern hier die Ungerechtigkeit des 'Zamia basis Cereberus bellari'. In diesem Fall, der Absatz vier §274 entspricht, hat das Gesetzt festgesetzt, dass zum Ausgleich die Erben der beiden Clans in Heirat und magischem Bund verbunden werden."  
  
"Clan?? Was für ein Clan?? Ich hab noch nicht mal Eltern, wenn ihr Malfoy mit irgendjemandem verheiraten wollt, dann lasst ihn doch Dudley heiraten." Schrie Harry aufgebracht, Draco und sein Vater waren einfach nur stumm vor entsetzten.  
  
Feltcher überging Harrys Einwurf elegant und sprach weiter: "Durch diese Vereinigung sind beide Erben der Clans vom Fluch betroffen, denn keiner der Beiden wird in der Lage sein den Namen des jeweiligen Clans weiterzugeben." Er steckte das Pergamentstück zurück in die Tasche. "Dieses Gesetzt stoppte die Verwendung dieses Fluches gegen verfeindete Clans vollkommen. Bis jetzt, so scheint es mir." Beendete er seine Rede.  
  
"Aber wir sind beide Männer!" tobten die beiden Jugendlichen.  
  
"Da eine Nachkommenschaft sowieso keine Rolle spielt, hat das Ministerium keine Geschlechtergrenze einbezogen. Tut mir leid, aber das ändert gar nichts." fügte Fletcher hinzu.  
  
"Ich werde den Schleimbolzen nie im Leben heiraten. ER", Harry deutete auf Draco. "hat schließlich mit dem Ganzen angefangen."  
  
"Ihr habt beide vor über sechs Jahren den Grundstein zu diesem amüsanten Desaster gelegt. Ich würde sagen ihr verdient euch beide!" meinte Snape mehr als gelassen. Harry und Draco warfen ihm böse Blicke zu. Die Eltern und Erziehungsberechtigten saßen unterdessen nur stumm und schockiert auf ihren Sesseln.  
  
"Ach, zum Teufel mit dem ganzen Scheiß. Das ist doch nur wieder ein dämliches Spiel von Malfoy mich bis an mein Lebensende unglücklich zu machen. Typisch Slytherin einen so drankriegen zu wollen." Fauchte Harry.  
  
"Moment! Du der Unglückliche?? Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich habe Geld, Einfluss und ein gutes Aussehen, wie kannst du es wagen zu glauben das du der Leidtragende bist. Ich werde schließlich gezwungen einen No-Name zu heiraten."  
  
"Jetzt ist aber genug!" Dumbledore erhob die Stimme und Harry und Draco verstummten. "Ihr habt ja immer noch die Wahl." Die Stimme des Schulleiters war zornig. "Die Wahl zwischen der Heirat oder dem Entzug all eurer Magischen Fähigkeiten, Fazit als, zum Squib zu werden."  
  
Harry und Draco erbleichten. Lucius Malfoy meldete sich zu Wort nachdem der Schulleiter gesprochen hatte und gab die Antwort für seinen Sohn.  
  
"Der Malfoy -Clan akzeptiert die Heirat." Sagte er matt.  
  
"Aber Vater.."  
  
"Still Draco. Ich werde nicht zulassen das mein Sohn zum Squib wird, das wäre ein Schade für unsere Familie!" Dann warf er einen Seitenblick zu Harry der fassungslos auf den Boden starrte. Sirius tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter, dann antwortete er für Harry:  
  
"Der Potter -Clan akzeptiert ebenfalls."  
  
"Damit wäre die Sache geklärt." Saget Dumbledore und atmete auf. "Harry, Draco." Die beiden Jungen richteten ihren Blick auf den Schulleiter. "Ihr werdet bis morgen in einem abgelegenen Zimmer in Hogwarts bleiben, in dem euch niemand stören wird, und euch über dieses Sache aussprechen. In eurem Zimmer findet ihr auch die Bücher über diese Fälle, falls ihr noch mal nachschlagen möchtet. Die Hochzeitszeremonie findet morgen Nachmittag 18 Uhr hier in meinem Büro statt."  
  
"Was schon morgen, aber." Draco warf seinem Vater einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Das Gesetzt verlangt, dass die Hochzeit und das magische Bündnis so schnell wie möglich stattfinden. Ich habe euch morgen vom Unterricht freigestellt."  
  
"Was ist mit Ron und Hermine, darf ich ihnen davon erzählen?" fragte Harry mitgenommen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Harry. Aber die Sache sollte unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden." Meinte Dumbledore.  
  
"Wenigstens hier muss ich ihnen zustimmen." Seufzte Lucius Malfoy, der sich nun zu seiner immer noch schockierten Frau gesetzt und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Narssica schluchzte immer noch leise. "Ich darf doch hoffen, dass die Schule mir und meiner Frau Räume zuweisen wird in die wir uns bis morgen zurückziehen können?"  
  
"Natürlich! Ihr und Sirius werdet selbstverständlich untergebracht." Dumbledore blickte in die Runde. "Ich glaube, damit hätten wir dann alles besprochen!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: Das war also das 5te Kapitel.^^ Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß es war sehr verwirrend und kompliziert und komisch. stört euch das? Aber da stecken Harry und Draco nun mal drin und es gibt auch kein Entkommen.  
  
Hier erst mal ein paar Ankündigungen für das nächste Kapitel. Vorerst, es handelt sich hier immer noch um eine AU!!! Das nächste Kapitel wird ein schönen Draco/Harry- Chap werden. Und es wird eine nette neue Enthüllung geben^^.. Hofe wir sehen uns dann. Ich glaube ich schaffe wieder ein Update am Mittwoch.^^ 


	6. Aussprechen: Wir auf Ewig!

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!  
  
A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!  
  
Danke an alle die gereviewt haben:  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kapitel 6: "Aussprechen: Wir . . . auf Ewig!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hi Ron, Hi Hermine,  
  
wie ihr spätestens jetzt bemerkt haben müsst, bin ich von meinem Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore nicht direkt in den Gryffindor -Turm zurückgekehrt. Ich will euch bescheid sagen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist und ihr euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Sirius ist bei mir und passt auf mich auf. Er lässt euch übrigens schöne Grüße ausrichten!  
  
Ich komme am Montag nicht zum Unterricht, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus Hermine mir die Unterlagen aus den Kursen mitzubringen. Aber am Dienstag bin ich dann wieder da.  
  
Ich weiß ihr mögt es nicht, wenn ich euch etwas verheimliche, aber diese Sache geht nicht nur mich etwas an und die andere Partei verlangt stillschweigen. Da dieser Brief sowieso kontrolliert wird, hat es auch keinen Zweck etwas sagen. Aber ich erzähle euch alles am Dienstag: Ehrenwort!!!  
  
Bis Übermorgen also. Euer Harry  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry stopfte den Brief in den Umschlag und schob ihn Sirius über den Tisch. Der versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln scheiterte aber kläglich. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Harry über das komische Gesicht seines Paten gelacht. Aber so fand er sich selbst nah den Tränen.  
  
Ehe er sich versah fand er sich in den Armen seines Paten wieder, der ihn fest umarmte. Harry hörte sein leises Schluchzen und konnte auch nicht mehr an sich halten. Auch er weinte. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sich sein Leben mit einer einzigen Entscheidung so grundlegend verändert hatte? Würde er jetzt je glücklich werden können?  
  
"Harry!" Sirius löste sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Du musst jetzt stark sein. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal was ist. Du kannst immer auf mich zählen. Und wenn Malfoy dich schlecht behandelt, dann sag mir bescheid. Zusammen finden wir schon eine Lösung."  
  
"Keine Angst. Ich werde das schon schaffen." Meinte Harry und wischte sich jetzt ebenfalls die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich meine es ist doch nur Malfoy. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können, zum Beispiel Pansy Parkinson oder Goyle." Der Gedanke allein war schon grotesk und furchtbar, das er den Beiden ein kleines Lachen abrang.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen Harry!" Harry lächelte traurig.  
  
"Schon gut. Es wird schon alles werden. Ich habe Voldemort überlebt, da überlebe ich auch Malfoy." Die beiden nahmen sich noch einmal in den Arm, bevor Sirius ging.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry schlug verärgert das Buch zu und blickte auf die Uhr. Sirius war schon seit über zwei Stunden gegangen und seit dem hatte Harry hier gesessen und auf Draco gewartet, doch der Blonde war bisher nicht aufgetaucht. Harry fühlte sich schlichtweg verarscht. Er hatte sich durch die wichtigsten Kapitel aller sechs Bücher gelesen, die Dumbledore ihnen zur eigenen Recherche über ihr Problem und auch ihr Zukunft dagelassen hatte. Das Ergebnis war eher ernüchternd.  
  
Fälle wie dieser waren uralt und Gesetzgebung eindeutig und unbiegbar. Es würde ihm nicht anderes übrig bleiben, als die Sache mit der Heirat durchzustehen, wenn er nicht als Squib enden wollte. Harry seufzte auf. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Draco erschien im Raum. Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, verkniff sich jedoch den schnippischen Kommentar. Draco sah seltsam aus, gestresst und müde, Harry hatte den Slytherin selten so gesehen. Draco durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Raum und setzte sich zu Harry an den Tisch.  
  
"Es ist ja sehr nett, dass du dich auch mal blicken lässt." Sagte Harry, schlug das Buch wieder auf und tat so, als ob er es lesen würde.  
  
"Die Reden kannst du dir sparen Harry. Ich glaube kaum, dass so etwas uns jetzt weiterbringt." Meinte Draco trocken, Harry hob erschrocken den Kopf.  
  
"Harry?" Hatte ihn Draco wirklich beim Vornamen genannt?  
  
"Ja Harry. Bei Salazar, glaubst du Idiot ich kann meinen eigenen Verlobten weiter beim Nachnamen nennen. Am besten wir gewöhnen uns schon jetzt dran." Harry zog bei diesen Worten die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Dann würde ich jetzt gerne wissen, warum du so spät kommst, denn ich glaube wir haben hier wirklich eine Menge zu bereden und du, DRACO, tauchst hier einfach auf wann es dir passt." Harry spürte wie er von Moment zu Moment immer wütender wurde.  
  
"Ich lasse mir von niemandem befehlen wann ich irgendwo zu sein habe, verstanden. Also versuch gar nicht erst mich ändern zu wollen." konterte Draco mit eiskalter Stimme und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Komm mir nicht so. Glaubst du etwas Du könntest aus mir so eine kleine Schaufensterpuppe machen die immer das tut was du möchtest und dir zu Diensten ist wie ein Hausmütterchen? Das kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken!"  
  
"Ach ja?! Und du hör auf dich hier aufzuspielen, denn in meiner Familie nützt dir sein Sonderstatus als St. Potter überhaupt nichts! Du solltest."  
  
"Da schon fängst an" unterbrach Harry ihn. "Schon fängst du mir an zu sagen was ich tun soll! Gott, das ist das erste mal, dass ich es nicht bedauere, dass meine Eltern tot sind. Das hier, hätten sie sicher nicht unbeschadet überstanden."  
  
"Wirklich?! Ich kann dir versichern, dass es mir nicht anders geht. Generationen von Malfoy werden sich allein bei der Vorstellung des Sakrilegs, das ich morgen begehen werde, bestimmt im Grab umdrehen."  
  
"Das würde euch ähnlich sehen, dir und deiner snobistischen Familie, ihr seit doch.."  
  
Dieses Mal war es Harry der unterbrochen wurde, doch anders als er es sich je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Draco griff über den Tisch an seinen Kragen, zog ihn über darüber und verschloss seine Lippen mit den Seinen. Einen Augenblick reagierte Harry überhaupt, viel zu geschockt von dem, was hier passierte. Erst dann begann sein Gehirn die Sache zu verarbeiten.  
  
Er spürte die ungewöhnlich sanften Lippen gegen die seinen und konnte nicht anders als zu reagieren. Er öffnete diesen süßen Lippen seinen Mund und keine Sekunde später glitt eine Zunge hinein. Harry hatte schon einige Leute geküsst und war in Sache Beziehung und Sex keineswegs unerfahren, aber das Gefühl dieses Kusses war einfach. magisch.  
  
Harry brauchte jedes Quäntchen Selbstbeherrschung um seine Arme nicht um Draco Hals zu schlingen, aber das hinderte ihn nicht voll in dem Kuss aufzugehen. Er küsste Draco mit allem zurück was er hatte, während in seinem Kopf seine Verstand und sein Gefühl ihren Machtkampf austobten. Sein Gefühl war eindeutig am gewinnen.  
  
Harry war gerade dabei sich Dracos Geschmack genau einzuprägen und es zu genießen wie Dracos Zunge die seine massierte, als der Blonde sich aus dem Kuss löste. Harry gab ein kleines missbilligendes Geräusch von sich! Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete blickte er in ein grinsendes Lächeln.  
  
"Was?" fragte der Gryffindor.  
  
"Vielleicht werden wir wenigstens hierin gut!" meinte Draco und von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde sein Lächeln künstlich.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?!" Harry ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Das glaube ich ja nicht." Eine Weile war es still und Harry hatte wieder begonnen einen seltsamen Absatz in dem Buch zu lesen, das er aufgeschlagen hatte, doch er bemerkte genau wie Draco sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl bewegte.  
  
"Was hast du denn?" er versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen. Schließlich, so sagte es ihm jedenfalls sein Gefühl, hatte er es gerade geschafft Draco Malfoy zu küssen und sich dabei extrem gut zu fühlen. So gut, dass es ihn besorgte. Da konnte es doch nicht besonders schwer sein ein anständiges Gespräch mit dem Blonden zu führen. Jedenfalls hoffte Harry das.  
  
"Und was sagen die Bücher?"  
  
"Zu unserem Fall?" Draco nickte. "Kein Ausweg! Wir werden das hier durchziehen müssen, wenn wir nicht als Squibs enden wollen. Die Hochzeit ist soweit ich gelesen habe, der rechtliche Teil der Geschichte und das Bündnis der magische Teil." Draco blickte ihn interessiert und fragend an. Harry fuhr fort:  
  
"Die Hochzeit bindet uns rechtlich aneinander, unsere Mittel, wie Geld; Grundstücke und Eigentum. Das Bündnis bindet uns magisch aneinander Solche Bündnisse werden schon seit langem nicht praktiziert, da sie unauflöslich sind. Das heißt du und ich . auf Ewig!" Beide verzogen einen Moment das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube, da das jetzt geregelt ist sollte ich mit dir noch etwas besprechen." Auf einmal war die Unruhe in dem Slytherin wieder da. "Mein Vater und ich haben sehr lange darüber gesprochen." Harry wusste jetzt schon er würde es nicht gut finden. "Harry. wir wollen das du unseren Namen annimmst."  
  
Harry konnte nicht anderes, er riss den Mund auf! Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber er brauchte einige Anläufe bis er es schaffte.  
  
"Was? Ihr wollt. . . ich soll. . . das ist. . ." Das Ergebnis war erbärmlich.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du meinen Namen annimmst!"  
  
"Du meinst ich soll Harry James Malfoy heißen?" Der Slytherin nickte. "Das kann nicht dein ernst sein." Harry schreckte hoch und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. . . "Ich hoffe, dass das gerade ein ziemlich schlechter Witz von dir war."  
  
"Warum? Du solltest dich eher geehrt fühlen, den Malfoy- Namen annehmen zu dürfen." Langsam wurde auch Draco wütend. Er verschränkte provokativ die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Du fragst warum?" Harry fiel sprichwörtlich aus allen Wolken. "Wie kannst du nur so ignorant sein. Ich kann doch nicht deinen Namen annehmen. Was werden meine Freunde dazu sagen? Oder die Presse? Oder die Zaubererschaft? Die werden mich auseinander nehmen!" Seine Stimme wurde immer schriller, bis er selbst nicht leugnen konnte, dass er hysterisch klang.  
  
"Warum regst du dich eigentlich auf? All die Jahre stehst du da und sagst ein Name wäre nur ein Name und nichts weiter. Warum kannst du dann meinen nicht deinen ablegen und meinen annehmen. Außerdem muss ich auch mit meinen Freunden klarkommen, dann schaffst du ja auch wohl deine!" Der genervte Ton in Dracos Stimme steigerte Harry Wut.  
  
"Sag mal. . . hast du mir nicht zugehört? Die", Harry zeigte auf die Tür, als ob sich die ganze Welt dahinter versammelt hätte. "werden mich fertig machen."  
  
"Mir persönlich wäre es ja egal, wenn jeder von uns seinen Name behält, aber Vater besteht darauf."  
  
"Tust du eigentlich immer was Daddy von dir will? Denn es scheint dir wirklich egal zu sein was mit mir passiert! Du und dein Vater wollt wohl. . ."  
  
"Halt die Klappe!" Nun war es Draco zu explodieren. "Du wirst zu unserer Familie gehören, wir werden dich beschützen, du Idiot! Die Sache hier mag zwar mehr oder weniger ein erzwungener Zufall sein, aber wir kümmern uns um Familie!"  
  
Keiner von beiden konnte sagen wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie jetzt voreinander standen und sich in die Augen sahen. Harry verlor sich in einem betörenden Sturmgrau. Sein Gefühl fühlte sich gut, während sein Verstand ihn regelrecht anbrüllte nicht auf Malfoy, den arroganten Bastard, reinzufallen. Doch wieder siegte sein Gefühl.  
  
"Wirklich?! Ich würde zur Familie gehören?" sagte Harry kleinlaut und wand beschämt seinen Blick ab.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Beide entspannten sich und setzten sich wieder hin. Harry kämpfte mit sich, doch er wollte den ersten Schritt zu ihrer Versöhnung tun.  
  
"Okay, ich nehme deinen Namen an!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: Okay. . . ich weiß es war kitschig. Hier also das 6te Kapitel! Hat es euch gefallen?? Naja. . . ich werde versuchen das neue Kapitel am Sonntag zu bringen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts, denn ich hab im Moment Klausurenwoche. Und am Freitag schreibe ich eine absolut schlimme Klausur in klassischer Japanischer Grammatik. . . trotzdem, BITTE schreibt mir ein Review!  
  
Ach ja. und schaut doch bei meiner und Lorelei Lees gemeinsamen Projekt "The Green Side of Life" by The Slytherin Sisters. 


	7. Aussprechen: der erste Schritt

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben: Lorelei Lee, Ralna, Vanilla, SilentRose, Ivine, MaxCat, Severin, Sweet-Dreams & jessy. Riesig viel knuddel/knuff an alle^^. So viele Reviews hatte ich noch nie. . .

* * * * *

**Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… **

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Dieses Kapitel widme ich mit lieben grüße und viel knuddel James-Li^^

Kapitel 7: „Aussprechen: der erste Schritt"

* * * * * * * * * * 

„Okay, ich nehme deinen Namen an!"

„Wirklich?" fragte Draco sichtlich erstaunt. Er hatte gedacht, dass es schwieriger werden würde den Gryffindor zu überzeugen. Er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Das war ein leichter Sieg gewesen. Harry hingegen fühlte sich irgendwie nicht so wohl in seiner Haut. Er wusste, dass viele diese Entscheidung missbilligen würden. Er blickte auf und sah das Grinsen im Gesicht des Blonden.

„Wisch dir dieses bescheuerte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Und glaub ja nicht, dass du in irgendeiner Form gewonnen hättest. Ich lasse mich, wie schon gesagt, von dir nicht rumkommandieren. Die Tatsache, dass ich deine Namen annehmen werde ändert daran überhaupt nichts. Kapiert!" Harry hoffte, dass er keinen Fehler gegangen hatte und um nicht weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen, versuchte er das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

„Woher kommt eigentlich deine plötzliche Einsicht? Ich dachte du würdest hier schreiend und kreischend rum sitzen und sagen, dass du uns eher umbringen würdest als mich zu heiraten. Was ist dir denn so erleuchtendes passiert?"

„Um Ehrlich zu sein habe ich wirklich einen Moment lang darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre dich umzubringen und mich hinterher, als das durchzustehen was wir vor uns haben, aber Vater hatte einige gute Argumente." Harry hörte interessiert zu. Immer wieder fand er es faszinierend, wie eine so störrische und arrogante Person wie Draco Malfoy, sich so leicht von seinem Vater beeinflussen ließ. 

„Dein Vater ist hier also die Stimme der Vernunft. Seine Argumente müssen wirklich gut gewesen sein, denn normalerweise bist du von deinen Vorhaben nicht so leicht abzubringen. Dein Vater weiß wirklich ganz genau auf welchen Knopf er bei dir drücken muss." Harry konnte sich ein hämisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dracos Gesicht hingegen verfinsterte sich. 

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei euch so läuft, aber bei uns Reinblütigen ist es normal, dass man auf seine Eltern hört, die mehr Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit haben als man selbst." 

„Und. . .  Willst du diese Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit nicht mit mir teilen?" fragte Harry kess. 

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Dich zu heiraten bringt auf jeden Fall schon man den großen Vorteil, dass du unseren Namen in der Öffentlichkeit und beim Zaubereiministerium rehabilitierst. Der Name Malfoy ist nach der Sache mit Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen, außerdem denke ich…" Draco brach überrascht ab. Harry stand auf; er hatte genug gehört. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen durchquerte er das Zimmer und stellte sich an das Fenster. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und es war nur noch ein schmaler Streifen Licht am Horizont zu sehen. 

Das war also das Schicksal das ihn erwartete. Gefangen in einer Ehe ohne Liebe, Verständnis oder Freundschaft. Ausgenutzt zur Wiederherstellung eines Namens und eines Rufes. Harry spürte wie sich seine Brust unangenehm eng zusammenzog und sein Herz schmerzhaft darunter schlug.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte Dracos Stimme ganz nah hinter ihm. Harry konnte seine Reflexion im Fensterglas erkennen. Der Slytherin stand nur einige Schritte hinter ihm.

„Das fragst du noch?" Harry drehte sich nicht um während er sprach. „Du hast mir ebengrade gesagt, ich werde nichts anderes sein, als eine Rehabilitation für euern Namen. Nicht mal du kannst so gefühllos sein, nicht ahnen zu können wie ich mich jetzt fühle." Harry spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und mit einem Ruck schüttelte er sie ab. Warum konnte man ihn jetzt nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.

„Harry! Sieh mich an!" Harry drehte sich nicht um. „Harry, bitte!" Eine Welle von Gefühlen breitete sich im Körper des Gryffindors aus. Was konnte jetzt schon schlimmeres kommen, er drehte sich zu Draco um und war sehr überrasch von seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Hör mir gut zu und glaub mir bitte! Ich hasse dich nicht! Du magst zwar ein dämlicher Dickschädel und jedermanns Goldjunge sein, ein Gryffindor noch dazu, der Junge der Lebt, der seine Nase ständig in die Angelegenheiten anderer stecken muss und ständig den Helden spielen muss, aber ich hasse dich nicht. Ich wette du kannst genauso an mir aufzählen was dich stört. Aber ich empfinde ein bestimmtes Mitgefühl und vor allem Respekt vor dir: dafür, dass du deinen Weg gehst, nie aufgibst und einfach du selbst sein möchtest.

„Ich komme manchmal nicht umhin mich zu fragen was passiert wäre, wenn du meine Freundschaft angenommen hättest. Vielleicht wäre das ganze dann nie passiert. Du magst zwar nervend sein, aber wenn ich dich wirklich hassen sollte, dann hätte ich uns wirklich eher umgebracht, als das hier mitzumachen."

„Ich glaube wir haben wirklich noch einiges vor uns." Sagte Harry, dem es schien, als wäre ihm eine riesige Last abgenommen worden. „Aber ich finde es sehr nett von dir, dass du das gesagt hast." 

Die Beiden lächelten sich an. Der erste Schritt zu einer gemeinsamen Zukunft war getan, jetzt würde man sehen was sich daraus entwickeln konnte. Draco reichte Harry die Hand, die Harry  auch gleich mit seiner umschloss. Ihren Augen trafen sich, während sie die Hände schüttelten. Plötzlich schreckt Draco auf. 

„Was ist?" Harry blickte den Slytherin fragend an.

„Hörst du das?" Auf die Frage hin, schärfte Harry sein Gehör und achtete auf seine Umgebung. Er wollte gerade sagen, dass er nichts Außergewöhnliches hören würde, da fiel ihm ein seltsames Geräusch aus Richtung der Tür auf. 

Harry nickte in die Richtung der Tür. Draco bejahte. Langsam gingen die Beiden auf die Tür zu und je näher sie kamen umso deutlicher wurden die Geräusche. Harry fragte sich warum ihm das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war. Das unregelmäßige Genuschel war eigentlich sehr auffällig. Draco hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und blickte mehr als misstrauisch auf die Tür, dann griff er an den Türgriff und riss sie mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung sperrangelweit auf. 

Harry wusste nicht ob er hätte beleidigt sein sollte, oder einfach lachen sollte. Keinen Schritt von der Tür entfernt, sah Harry seinen Paten, der sich mit gedämpfter Stimme mit Lucius Malfoy, seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater, stritt. Die Beiden waren so sehr in ihren Streit vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass sie entdeckt worden waren. Harry sah durch einen Seitenblick auf Draco, dass er das gar nicht so witzig fand. Der Blonde blickte mit großer Missbilligung auf die Szene die sich vor den Beiden abspielte. Doch bevor Draco etwas zu dem Ganzen sagen konnte, hielt Harry ihn am Arm zurück. 

„Woher willst du wissen, was er tun wird und was nicht. Du magst zwar sein Pate sein, Black, aber Salazar sei Dank hast du noch nicht das Denken für ihn übernommen." Zischte Lucius und sah Sirius möglichst herablassend an. 

„Harry wird DAS auf keinen fall tun, Malfoy! Eher würde er als Squib leben als. . ." Sirius leises Fluchen wurde durch Harry lautes Räuspern unterbrochen. 

„Was würde ich niemals tun Sirius? Ich glaube nämlich das es nur wenig Dinge gibt die für mich schlimmer wären als ein Squib zu sein!" Sirius zuckte bei Harrys Stimme zusammen und wurde für einige Sekunden rot im Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder fing. Lucius Malfoy lieferte sich mit seinem Sohn ein Duell der bösen Blicke, bis Sirius einfach losplapperte:

„Harry, dieser. . .", Sirius verkniff sich die hässliche Beleidigungen die ihm auf der Zunge ruhte, „dieser Kerl hier, behauptet du würdest den Namen ‚Potter' ablegen. Wir können das nicht zulassen, dass er solche Dinge über dich herumerzählt." Harry musste lächeln, als Draco neben ihm zu lachen anfing. „Warum lacht der." Fragte Sirius irritiert und zeigte auf Draco. 

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich glaube du machst dir etwas zu viel Sorgen, Sirius."

„Aber Harry, der Type erzählt, dass. . ."

„Es stimmt Sirius! Ich werde Dracos Namen annehmen." Sirius' Mund stand offen, Draco lachte immer noch und auf Lucius' Gesicht erschien ein sehr zufriedener Ausdruck. 

„Aber Harry!" Sirius konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. „Das kannst du nicht. . .  das sind die Malfoys . . . denk doch bitte an deine Eltern!"

„Es ist entschieden, Sirius!" sagte Harry jetzt mehr als ernst. „Jeder muss hier Kompromisse eingehen und das ist nur einer davon. Es ist nur ein Name und ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Eltern meine Entscheidung respektieren würden." Sirius ließ nach Harry Worten den Kopf sinken. 

Harry wusste  Sirius würde es nicht gutheißen, aber es war nun mal nicht seine Entscheidung. Neben ihm beruhigte sich langsam Draco langsam und der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck und das Lächeln in Lucius' Gesicht fingen langsam an Harry Angst zu machen.

„Wie wär's, wenn ihr euch jetzt vom Acker machen würdet." sagte Draco und die Erwachsenen blickten ihn fragend an. Harry konnte sehen, wie Sirius wieder ein schnippischer Kommentar auf den Lippen lag, aber Draco war schneller. „Ich und meine Fiancé sind gerade dabei und besser kennen zulernen." Draco legte besitztergreifend seine Arme um Harrys Hüften. 

Harry wusste erst einmal nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck der Erwachsenen verunsicherte Harry und er lief rot an. Seltsam schnell fanden Dracos Hände den Weg unter Harrys Gryffindor –T-Shirt und Harry hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf zu denken, als Draco anfing kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen. Erst als er den Sirius' und Lucius' aufgerissene Augen sah reagierte er. 

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier machst, Draco?" fragte Harry und klang mehr als genervt, machte aber nichts um Draco von seinen Taten abzubringen. 

„Ich lerne dich besser kennen." Meinte Draco und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Harrys Ohrläppchen. 

„Idiot!" seufzte Harry und wand sich Sirius und Lucius zu. „Entschuldigt uns bitte." Dann ging er zurück in das Zimmer mit Draco im Schlepptau.         

* * * * * * * * * *

tbc.

NEW A/N: Ich hab's geschafft das Kapitel richtig hochzuladen!! Ich danke vor allem SilentRose und meinem Schwesterchen Lorelei Lee für dich wichtigen Tips.

A/N: Tja, sorry wegen dem späten Update. Aber FF.net war das ganze Wochenende down und ich hatte einfach keine Lust. Also bitte bitte bitte nicht böse sein. Das war also die Aussprache und als nächstes wird dann wohl Hochzeit gefeiert. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte schreibt mir ein Review. 

Für alle die die kein Französisch hatte „Fiancé" ist der französische Ausdruck für den Verlobten.   


	8. Die Hochzeitszeremonie

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben: **Ralna**, **Vanilla**, **Alex, **SilentRose**, ****Lorelei ****Lee **onee-chan**, ****MaxCat & ****jessy.**

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 8: „_Die Hochzeitszeremonie_"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Harry kam mit einem geknickten Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Zimmer. Er kam sich mehr als dämlich vor. Er steckte in einer für seinen Geschmack viel zu engen schwarzen Hose und hatte ein seltsames übergroßes Hemd an, das er nur mit Mühe und Not in seine Hose bekommen hat, ohne sich die wichtigsten Gegenstände abzuschnüren. Er schob die überlangen Ärmel zurück und klopfte an Dracos Zimmertür.

„Draco!" rief er. „Draco komm raus." Nach einer Ewigkeit, jedenfalls so schien ihm das, kam Draco aus seinem Zimmer. Er hatte dieselben Klamotten an wie Harry, doch irgendwie schienen sie an ihm besser auszusehen. Harry konnte nur seufzen.

„Was ist denn Harry? Du bist noch nicht mal richtig angezogen. Vater holt uns in einer halben Stunde ab." Meinte Draco und blickte vorwurfvoll auf Harry Klamotten. 

„Ich wäre ja auch schon gerne fertig, aber deine Mutter schient mir die falschen Klamotten gegeben zu haben. Ich meine, sieh mich an! In diesem Hemd komme ich mir total bescheuert vor. Da waren selbst Dudleys Klamotten kleiner." Harry zupfte an seinem Hemd und Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Gib meiner Mutter nicht die Schuld, dass du dich nicht anziehen kannst", sagte Draco lachend und widmete sich Harry Hemd. Er schnürte die Bänder an den Ärmeln um Harry Arme. Er mochte alte französische Hemden. Sie hatte ihren ganz eigenen Stil. Er fand es toll, dass seine Mutter trotz der ganzen Aufregung überhaupt an so ein kleines Detail geachtet hatte. 

Er richtete Harry den Kragen und band ihm die Schleife richtig. Nachdem er lange genug an dem Hemd herumhantiert hatte, lief er ganz schnell in sein Zimmer zurück und kam mit einer Dose einer komischen Substanz wieder. Er rieb sich etwas in die Finger und begann Harrys Haare zu stylen. Als er fertig war wischte er sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und betrachtete dann sein Werk mit Stolz. Harry sah gut aus. 

„So! Sieh dich jetzt mal im Spiegel an!" sagte Draco von sich selbst sehr überzeugt. Doch Harry konnte nichts erwidern, denn er musste zugeben, dass er außergewöhnlich gut aussah jetzt, da Draco das Hemd gerichtet hatte. Alles in einem war das Outfit richtig schick. Das Hemd passte perfekt zu der schwarzen Hose und den Lederschuhen die er trug. Vor allem fühlte sich der Stoff der Kleidungstücke ungewöhnlich gut auf seiner Haut an. Harry nahm an, dass die ganzen Sachen aus den besten und teuersten Materialien gemacht waren. Er wollte nicht einmal wissen wie viel ihre beiden Outfits zusammen gekostet hatten. Wahrscheinlich, ohne sie beleidigen zu wollen, hätten die Weasley von dem Geld, das ihr Outfit gekostet hat, gut ein halbes Jahr lang von leben können, wenn nicht mehr. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte Harry sich schuldig. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. 

„Hier." Sagte Draco auf einmal und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Als sich Harry zu ihm drehte, hielt Draco eine schwarze Robe hin. „Zieh das noch an, dann bist du fertig." Draco zog noch eine schwarze Robe hervor und zog sie an. Harry bemerkte, dass die Robe ähnlich geschnitten war wie sein Hogwarts –Umhang, nur diese war länger und reichte bis knapp über den Boden, die Ärmel und der Kragen waren mit schwarzer Spitze und Brokat verziert. Nach dem beide mit dem Anziehen fertig waren, sahen sie sich zusammen im Spiegel an. Harry staunte nicht schlecht.

Die beiden standen nebeneinander und Harry fiel das erste Mal richtig auf, dass Draco etwas größer war als er. Sie waren beide in genau dieselbe Kleidung gekleidet, nur mit kleinen unterschieden. Während Harrys Schleife rot war, war Dracos grün und wo bei Dracos Robe der silberne Brokat saß, war er bei Harry golden. Doch den größte Unterschied machte das Gryffindor –Wappen auf Harrys und das Slytherin –Wappen auf Dracos Robe aus.

Harry betrachtete dann ihre Gesichter. Seine Haut war dunkler als die Dracos und doch beide hatte sie helle intensive Augen. Der ein grün, der andere sturmgrau. Sein eigenes rabenschwarzes Haar, das Draco durch das Gel, oder was auch immer das Zeug gewesen sein mochte, noch zerzauster gemacht hatte stand in perfektem Kontrast gegen Dracos perfekt anliegende weißblonde Haare. Harry konnte nicht anders, er drehte sich zu Draco und zog ihm mit seiner Hand einige Strähnen des blonden Haares in Gesicht; der Slytherin schaute ihn interessiert an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Spiegel zuwandten. 

Durch eine seltsame Kraft getrieben, griff Harry plötzlich nach Dracos und Hand und als er ihre Spiegelung sah, dachte er: ‚Jetzt ist es wirklich perfekt! Wie die zwei verschiedenen Seiten derselben Münze.' Erst Dracos Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Na Harry, du bist wohl der Typ fürs Händchen halten?" Draco grinste ihn breit an und Harry lief rot an wie eine Tomate. Er entriss seine Hand der Dracos und wand sich von ihm ab, dabei murrte er:

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein!" 

* * * * *

Keiner von beiden wusste, wie lange sie ohne eine Wort zu sagen auf der Couch gesessen und auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Die Minuten schien so langsam zu vergehen wie Stunden und beiden waren mehr als nervös. Draco hatte nun begonnen hektisch auf und ab zu laufen, während Harry mit seiner Schleife spielte. Die Uhr schlug viertel vor sieben, als die Tür zu ihrem Raum aufging und Draco Mutter im Rahmen erschien. Beide blickten auf. 

„Mutter…" Draco klang verdutzt. „Ich dachte Vater würde uns abholen kommen." Narcissa Malfoy lächelte nervös und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann blickte sie auf Draco und sie schien alles andere im Raum zu vergessen. Sie ging zu ihrem Sohn und blickte ihn an und der Ausdruck den nur eine liebende Mutter haben kann erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry konnte nicht anders aber ein Gefühl der Eifersucht kam in ihm hoch. 

„Draco Schatz, du siehst um werfend aus." Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Wange und Draco lächelte sie an. „Mein kleiner Junge ist richtig erwachsen..." Der Slytherin lachte und legte seiner Mutter einen Finger auf die Lippen. 

„Psst. Das ist ja peinlich Mum. Was soll Harry von mir denken." Als er angesprochen wurde, schaute Harry schnell weg. Es war ihm peinlich eine solche intime Szene einer Familie gestört zu haben. Doch Draco kam zu ihm, zerrte ihn auf die Beine und stellte sich neben ihn. Fast automatisch fand Harrys Hand die Dracos und hielt sie fest. Er war nervös, schließlich würde jetzt seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter über ihn urteilen. 

„Und Mutter, wie sehen wir aus?" frage Draco.

„Ich muss sagen, ihr seht wirklich gut aus." Sagte Narcissa während ihr prüfender Blick über die Beiden glitt. Harry verstärkte den Druck auf Dracos Hand, als Narcissas Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck annahm. „Würdest du Harry und mich einen Moment alleine lassen Schatz?!" Draco nickte nur er entzog Harry seine Hand und ging in sein Zimmer. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Panik brach in ihn aus. 

„Mister Potter." Der sachliche Tonfall ließ Harry erschaudern. „Ich möchte ihnen sagen, dass ich ihnen nicht die Schuld gebe…" Narcissa brach ab. Man merkte, dass auch sie sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. „Harry… ich darf dich doch Harry nennen, oder?" Harry nickte nur. 

„Diese ganze Sache ist nicht einfach für mich. Um ehrlich mit dir zu sein war das Ganze ein ganz schöner Schock." Harry konnte das nur bejahen. „Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich nicht glaube du hättest Schuld hieran, na ja, jedenfalls nicht die volle Schuld. Du und Draco hab es geschafft euch in diese Lage bringen. Ihr Beide, und jetzt bleibt uns allen wohl nichts anderes übrig, als das beste daraus zu machen!" Es herrschte ein Moment Stille.

„Harry ich möchte dich um eines bitten." Diese Worte trafen Harrys Herz und er blickt Narcissa das erste Mal in die Augen. „Sein nett zu Draco und pass auf ihn auf. Okay?" Harry lächelte.

„Das werde ich schaffen!" Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und richtete seine Schleife. Dann musterte sie ihn noch mal und nickte.

„Jetzt ist es perfekt!" Eine Tür ging und beide drehten sich um.

„Tut mir leid euch zu unterbrechen, aber es wird Zeit. Ich will niemanden warten lassen." Auf diese Worte hin sah Harry auf die Uhr. Draco hatte recht. Es war Sieben Uhr. Die Zeremonie würde gleich beginnen. 

„Warte noch Draco." Sagte Narcissa. Sie trat an die beiden heran und zog ein kleines Kästchen aus ihrer Tasche. Draco und Harry blickten interessiert darauf. Sie öffnete es und zwei wunderschöne Ringe kamen zum Vorschein. Weiß- und Gelbgold ineinander verschlungen, keine Verzierungen oder Steine, einfach nur simpel in ihrer Schönheit. Die beiden Jungen staunten nicht schlecht. 

„Ich hoffe ich habe euren Geschmack getroffen. Es ist sehr traurig, dass ihr durch die Eile noch nicht einmal die Ringe aussuchen konntet." Meinte Narcissa betreten, während sie jedem der beiden einen Ring in die Hand gab. 

„Das macht nichts Mutter. Sie sind wunderschön." Hauchte Draco und blickte weiterhin auf den Ring in seiner Hand. 

„Ja. Sie sind wirklich sehr sehr schön", bestätigte Harry. 

„Das freut mich." Narcissa lächelte. „Dann können wir jetzt gehen." Harry und Draco ließen die Ringe in den Taschen ihrer Roben verschwinden und verließen mit Narcissa den Raum. 

* * * * * 

Harry fragte sich noch wie sie es geschafft hatten unbemerkt an einem Montagabend durch die Gänge Hogwarts bis hin zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. Es war einfach seltsam. Doch Harry vergaß die überflüssige Frage mit einmal mal, als Narcissa ihn und Draco durch Dumbledores Büro schob und sein Blick auf die dort versammelte Gemeinschaft fiel. 

Auf der linken Seite des Zimmers standen Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape und unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen. Harry sah, dass die beiden sehr elegant gekleidet waren. Snape sah sogar richtig gut aus. Bei dem Gedanken musste Harry erschaudern. Narcissa gesellte sich zu den beiden.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes standen Dumbledore und Sirius ebenfalls elegant gekleidet und unterhielten sich. Harry bemerkte die Unsicherheit in Sirius' Gesten. Der Schulleiter wirkte einfach nur fröhlich wie immer. Ansonsten befanden sich nur noch Professor McGonagal und ein wieder unbekannter Zauberer im Raum. 

Als Dumbledore die beiden bemerkte, leuchteten seine Augen kess über den Rand seiner Brille. „Ahh, das sind ja unsere beiden Jungen." Meinte Dumbledore und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf die beiden. Sirius war sofort an Harrys Seite. 

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry." Sagte Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, doch wieder bemerkte Harry die Unsicherheit in Sirius. Fast könnte man meinen, dass es Sirius war, der gleich verheiratet würde.

„Lasst mich euch vorher noch etwas erklären." Sagte Dumbledore in seiner üblichen warmherzigen Art. „Da ihr beiden noch Minderjährig seid, müssen eure Trauzeugen Erwachsene sein. Eure Paten haben sich für diese Aufgabe bereitgestellt." Snape stellte sich an Draco Seite und zum Schrecken aller Gryffindors im Raum lächelte er amüsiert. 

„Lass mich dir noch mal gratulieren Draco. Ich finde es wirklich sehr faszinierend wie du es geschafft hast den wohl begehrtesten Zauberer Britanniens unter die Haube zu kriegen. Ein bisschen extrem für meinen Geschmack, aber trotzdem sehr niedlich." Draco und Sirius warfen Snape einen bösen Blick. Draco sagte: 

„Sehr witzig Sev, ich lach mich zu Tode." Bei seinem Kosenamen zuckte Snape kurz zusammen; Harry musste grinsen. 

„Ich bin Nathan O'Brian ich werde die Zeremonie abhalten." Stellte sich der Zauber mittleren Alters vor und reichte Harry und Draco die Hand. Dann begaben sich alle auf ihre Plätze.

Nathan O'Brian stellte sich hinter ein kleines Podium auf dem ein Buch lag, während er es aufblätterte stellte sich Dumbledore neben den Mann, immer noch mit freudigem Gesicht. Snape und Sirius hatte sich neben Harry und Draco gestellt die nun vor dem Podium standen. Draco Eltern und Professor McGonagal standen hinter den Beiden. Lucius hielt Narcissas Hand. 

Harrys Herz klopfte wie wild, doch er hatte das Gefühl es würde mit einem Mal anhalten, als Nathan O'Brian sich kurz räusperte und dann mit der Zeremonie anfing. 

„An diesem Tag, sind diese beiden jungen Männer hier zusammengekommen um vor den Gesetzt und den Mächten ein Bündnis zu schließen. Ein Bündnis, das von nun an ihre Wege, ihre Leben, ihre Magie und ihre Schicksale auf ewig verbinden wird. Unter den Augen der hier Anwesenden werden diese Beide ihr Bündnis beschließen und eine neue Zukunft beginnen." O'Brian blätterte eine Seite in dem Buch weiter.

„So vollzieht nun den ersten Teil eures Bündnisses!" Er drehte den Beiden das Buch zu. Harry geriet leicht in Panik. Er hatte ganz vergessen Draco zu fragen was man bei dieser Zeremonie alles machen musste. Draco nahm den Ring aus seiner Robentasche und sah dann auf das Buch, Harry tat es ihm gleich. Er sah wie Draco begann eine Stelle aus dem Buch vorzulesen. 

„Mit diesem Schwur, nehme ich dich, Harry James Potter, zu meinen Lebenspartner und Ehemann und gebe dir meinen Namen. Lass diesen Ring ein Zeichen für das Gesetzt und die Menschen sein, dass du von nun an zu mir gehörst!" Draco nahm Harry Hand und steckte ihm den Ring an. Harry ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang durch die Runde gleiten. Alle die nicht gewusst hatten, dass Harry Dracos Namen annehmen würden guckten ihn seltsam an. Snape schien nur noch amüsierter zu sein, McGonagal war schlichtweg schockiert und Dumbledore schien innerlich zu kichern. Dann wand auch Harry sich dem Buch zu.

„Mit diesem Schwur nehme ich dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, zu meinem Lebenspartner und Ehemann und nehme deinen Namen an. Lass diesen Ring ein Zeichen für das Gesetzt und die Menschen sein, dass ich von nun an zu dir gehöre, wie du zu mir!" Harry nahm Dracos Hand und steckte auch ihm den Ring an. Er konnte nicht anders als dabei leicht rot zu werden. Draco lächelte.

Dann drehte O'Brian das Buch wieder zu sich und las weiter.

„Der Bund vor dem Gesetzt ist nun geschlossen. Vor den Augen der Welt seid ihr nun Eins. Lasst uns nun mit dem zweiten Teil eures Bündnisses beginnen. Verbindet euer Blut und vollendet den letzten unauflöslich Pakt, der euer Seelen und Eure Magie binden wird." Harry fühlte plötzlich Sirius Hand auf seiner Schulter er drehte sich zu seinem Paten um und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Draco dasselbe bei Snape tat. 

Harry war etwas verwirrt als Sirius seine Hand ergriff, die an der er den Ring trug. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, als sein Pate einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog, doch er wusste er konnte Sirius blind vertrauen. Sirius machte einen Schnitt in seine Handfläche nahe des Daumens und steckte den Dolch zurück und lächelte. 

Harry sah noch wie Snape seinen Dolch zurück in den Gürten steckte bevor die beiden Jungen sich wieder zueinander drehten. Sie verschränkten ihre Hände und pressten ihre Wunden aneinander, so dass sich ihr Blut vermischte. O'Brian beugte sich vor und band ein breites verziertes Lederband um ihre Hände. Er drehte das Buch erneut zu ihnen. Draco war wieder der erste der las:

„Mit meinem Blut binde ich meine Magie an deine. Nichts wird uns mehr trennen weder das Leben noch der Tod, denn von nun an ist ein Teil von mir in dir und ein Teil von dir in mir. Mit diesem Schwur binde ich meinen Geist, meine Seele und meinen Körper auf ewig an dich!" Harry spürte ein Kribbeln in seiner Hand, dann begann auch er zu lesen:

„Mit meinem Blut binde ich meine Magie an deine. Nichts wird uns mehr trennen weder das Leben noch der Tod, denn von nun an ist ein Teil von mir in dir und ein Teil von dir in mir. Mit diesem Schwur binde ich meinen Geist, meine Seele und meinen Körper auf ewig an dich!" wieder ein Kribbeln. Dann trat Dumbledore vor, erhob seinen Zauberstab und sprach den binden Spruch.

„Duae corpus, unum magia, duae animus, sanctus aeternalis una!" Ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog Harrys ganzen Körper. Es war warm und prickelnd und ein paar Sekunden erschien ein magischer Schimmer um ihre Hände. Als dieser verschwunden war sprach O'Brian die letzten Worte. 

„Der Bund vor den Mächten ist nun geschlossen. Vor dem Herzen der Welt seid ihr nun Eins. Von an geht ihr einen Weg, der euch hoffentlich in eine glückliche Zukunft führen wird. Der Bund ist nun besiegelt." O'Brian schloss das Buch.

* * * * *

Die Anwesenden klatschten nachdem O'Brian seine letzten Worte gesprochen hatte. Das Lederband um ihre Hände wurde gelöst und Harry stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, dass die Wunde sich geschlossen hatte. Danach wurde noch schnell das Formelle erledigt. Die beiden Frischverheirateten und ihre Trauzeugen unterschrieben die Heiratsurkunde und die anderen offiziellen Papiere. Harry kam sich komisch vor, da er jetzt mit Harry Malfoy unterschreiben musste. 

Harry James Malfoy… Mister Harry Malfoy! Harry würde auf jeden einige Zeit brauchen bis er sich daran gewöhnen würde. Es wurde noch kurz geredet und Narcissa bestand auf einige Fotos. Ein Gruppenfoto mit der Familie das Dumbledore nur zu gerne schoss, eines nur mit den Beiden und Sirius, dann nur mit den Malfoys, Narcissa bestand darauf, dass sich auch Snape allein mit den beiden fotografierte und dann begann sie die beiden in verschiedenen Posen in Dumbledores Büro abzulichten. Das letzte machte sie vor Fawkes.

Harry war richtig froh als Draco sich von den anwesenden verabschiedete und Harry mit sich aus dem Büro zog.

* * * * * 

„Endlich." Seufzte Draco, als sich die Tür hinter den Beiden schloss, dann drehte er sich zu Harry und es erschien ein böses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er sagte mit weicher und doch gefährlicher Stimme. 

„So Harry. Du gehörst jetzt offiziell mir. Und es wird Zeit das wir Spaß zusammen haben." Er näherte sich Harry und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Soll ich dich über die Schwelle tragen?" fragte freundlich. Harry riss nur die Augen auf. 

„Das ist doch ein Witz oder?" meinte Harry sehr unsicher.

„Eher nicht!" Das war die einzig Warnung die Harry bekam bevor Draco ihn hochhob und sprichwörtlich über die Schulter schmiss und in Richtung seines Zimmers ging.

„Ahhhh… Draco lass mich runter… lass mich runter …" der Gryffindor strampelte, doch das schien Draco nicht zu stören. Er trug Harry über die Schwelle seinen Zimmers und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

* * * * *

tbc.

A/N: So, das war das achte Kapitel. Hoffe es war nicht zu kitschig oder klischeehaft. Ich habe versucht mir eine andere Art der Hochzeitszeremonie aus den Fingern zu saugen und hab so alles an Möglichkeiten vermischt, was mir nur einfiel. Ich hoffe es kommt gut rüber. Bitte review't mir ob es euch gefallen hat. 

**Wichtig: **Das nächste Kapitel wird eine lemon sein. Als seit schon mal gespannt was so abgehen wird zwischen unseren beiden Süßen!^^ 

Das nächste Kapitel kommt im laufe der nächsten Woche. Bis denne also… 


	9. The HoneymoonNight

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

@ **FF.net People**:

danke für eure Zahlreichen Reviews. Ich hoffe dass ich euch nach dem letzten Kapitel mit diesem hier nicht enttäuschen werde!

@ **James-Li**: Ja, das Kapitel war für dich!!! *reknuddel*

@ **Vanilla**: Die Sprüche übersetzte ich mir immer mit Hilfe von 'nem Onlinewörterbuch ins Lateinische. Die Zeremonie war schwer, aber ich wollte nichts machen, das an zusehr an irgendeine Muggelreligion erinnert! *hug*

@ **Lorelei** **Lee**: Das muss man einfach schmachten… *an fein angezogenen Sev denk* *knuddel*

@ **SilentRose**: Ach, dein Freund gewöhnt sich da schon dran, es gibt schlimmeres als kichern und glucksen. Bleib uns bitte erhalten!!^^

@ **Ralna**: den link zu der fic bei der ich mir den Plot ausgeliehen habe, findest du in meinem FF.net Steckbrief!^^ *hugs*

Auch viele Grüße und knuddel/knuff an: **Sweet-Dreams**, **MaxCat**, **Lilvroni** & **Alex**.^^

@ **Animexx** **People**:

Ich hoffe das mit dem link und der ganzen Geschichte funktioniert so wie ich es mir vorgestellt haben!!! Wenn nicht schreibt mir sofort!! Und ich habe eine bitte an jemanden der der keinen Adultzugang für Animexx hat mir zu sagen, ob man trotzdem Zugang zu den anderen Kapiteln oder zum nächsten Kapitel hat! Das wäre wichtig!^^ Domo Arigatou  

@ **Suzakugyrl**: Deine für dein tolles Review. Ich werde versuchen deine Fragen zu beantworten, also… 1) Nach diesem Kapitel geht es auf jeden Fall noch weiter! 2) Was sie nach Hogwarts machen weiß ich noch nicht… aber es kommt auf jeden Fall vor. Ich bin da spontan! 3) zu deinen anderen Fragen kann ich nur eines sagen: Bleib am Ball, denn ich werde alles beantworten in den weiteren Kapiteln. Wirklich! *knuddel*

@ **fiZi**: Echt in einem Rutsch… so gut. Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt. Danke Schön!^^

@**Megastar**: Die Sache mit den verschiedenen Religionen, da hast du total richtig gelegen. Schön, dass jemand so aufmerksam list!^^ *hugs*

Weiter… schöne Grüße und viel knuddel/knuff an: **Basilisk**, **Eli-chan**, **Mistery**, **Virginia**, **fireang1234** & **Yui-sama**.   

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 8: „_The Honeymoon-Night_"

* * * * * * * * * * 

„Lass mich runter… lass mich runter!!!" schrie Harry, während Draco ihn durch sein Zimmer trug. Harry wunderte sich mit welcher Leichtigkeit der Slytherin ihn durch das Zimmer trug. Doch bevor Harry sich noch einmal über seine Situation beschweren konnte, schmiss Draco ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Bett.

Harry blickte sich um. Er lag auf Draco großem Bett. Er fühlte die glatte Struktur der Satinbettwäsche auf seiner Haut. Es schien, als hätte Draco mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ein gedämmtes Licht im Zimmer entzündet, das dem Ganzen eine, für Harry erschreckend romantische Stimmung gab. Am Fußende des Bettes stand Draco seine Hände kess in die Hüften gestemmt und ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen das nichts gutes erahnen ließ. Harry schluckte. 

„Draco… was hat das Ganze hier zu bedeuten? Ich meine… das kann nicht dein ernst sein, oder?" Harry versuchte zu Lachen. Natürlich konnte Draco das nicht ernst meinen. Leider verschwand das Lächeln nicht aus Dracos Gesicht. Es verwandelte sich in ein böses Grinsen. 

„Weißt du Harry, es ist ja nicht, als ob ich etwas Unrechtliches tue. Ich meine wir sind verheiratet und das hier ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit dir steht, aber ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen in meiner Hochzeitsnacht Sex zu haben." Sagte Draco irgendwie beiläufig. Harry hatte seine Augen während dessen weit aufgerissen und sein Mund stand offen. Er gab ein lustiges Bild ab und Draco lachte ihn aus.

„Du meinst das ernst?! Du meinst das wirklich ernst!!" stammelte Harry. Wieder grinste Draco nur. Er stieg auf das Bett und kroch auf Harry zu, der nicht anders konnte als solange von ihm wegzurücken, bis es nicht weiterging. Draco kam näher, seine Bewegungen waren katzenartig und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich hell. Harry schluckte wieder, doch seltsamerweise ließ ihn der Anblick Dracos nicht unberührt.  

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Ich bin ein Malfoy, über solche Dinge mache ich keine Witze." Draco ließ seine Hände an Harry Beinen hochgleiten, über seine Hüften und seine Brust, während er sich ihm immer weiter näherte, bei seiner Hände schließlich durch Harrys Haare fuhren. 

„Du vergisst eines Draco, ich bin jetzt auch ein Malfoy. Und ich muss dir sagen, dass ich mir der Sache hier gar nicht sicher bin. Ich bitte dich, schließlich haben wir uns bis vor einer Woche noch gehasst und jetzt sollen wir Sex haben?" Harrys Worte schienen Draco nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken. Er rückte nur noch näher an Harry und widmete sich ganz Harrys Nacken und begann an der zarten Haut zu saugen und zu knabbern. 

„Du bist nicht gerade sehr überzeugend." Hauchte Draco, der sich nun zu Harrys Ohr hoch geleckt hatte und nun an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte. „Denn während ich mir hier deine Moralpredigten anhören muss, reibst du deinen Ständer an meinem Bein."  Harry wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot, als er merkte, dass Draco recht hatte. „Außerdem mein lieber Harry, wir waren Rivalen und Rivalen hassen sich nicht. Sie respektieren sich und machen einander fertig um sich dann nach dem Quidditch –Training in der Dusche einen Runterzuholen." 

Harry wusste einfach nicht mehr was er darauf erwidern sollte. In seinem Gehirn schwirrten tausende Gedanken und er überlegte sich mit aller Kraft was er als nächstes sagen konnte, während er versuchte sich nicht an Dracos Bein zu reiben. Doch er verlor alle Kontrolle über sich, als Dracos Lippen sich über den seinen schlossen. 

Harry konnte es nicht glauben, als sein Körper und seine Lust die Kontrolle übernahmen und er sich dem Kuss voll hingab und seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang. Seine Beine spreizten sich wie von selbst und ließ Draco dazwischen Platz nehmen. Er war als wäre er nur ein Beobachter, der sich diese Szene ansah und er war mehr als schockiert zu sehen wie willig er war. Seinem Kopf gelang es die Kontrolle zurückzubekommen. Er schob Draco von sich weg.

„Was ist denn?" seufzte Draco. „Der willige Harry war gerade dabei richtig in Fahrt zu kommen." Alle Worte schienen Harry zu entgleiten er stotterte:

„Ich … ähm… Vielleicht sollten wir…" Draco grinste wieder und wollte gerade zu einem neuen Kuss ansetzten da sagte Harry doch noch: „Warum soll ich eigentlich unten liegen?" Darauf hin küsste Draco nur seine Nasenspitze und erwiderte:

„Weil du drauf stehst!" 

Harry lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine gespreizt und Draco dazwischen. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, während sie ihre Hüften aneinander rieben. Harry fiel auf Dracos letzte Worte nur eines ein: ‚Er hat recht!' 

Als Draco anfing feuchte Küsse auf seine Brust zu verteilen und an der sensiblen Haut seiner Schlüsselbeine zu saugen, fragte sich Harry, wann Draco es geschafft hatte ihm seine Robe und sein Hemd auszuziehen. Wahrscheinlich war er viel zu beschäftigt gewesen zu stöhnen und seine Hände durch Dracos samtweiches Haar gleiten zu lassen, doch jetzt wollte er Haut auf seiner spüren und so begann er die Robe über Dracos Schultern zu schieben.

„Zieh 's aus!" stöhnte er. Draco richtete sich auf, so dass Harry sein Hemd aufknöpfen konnte. Einige Momente später landete es neben seinem auf dem Boden. Er blickte auf Dracos muskulöse Brust, die alabasterfarbene Haut. Harry richtete sich auf um mit seiner Zunge Dracos Haut zu kosten; neugierig ob sie genau schmecken würde wie seine Lippen. Er leckte bis hin zu Dracos Brustwarzen begeistert vom Geschmack der Haut seines ‚Ehemannes'. Seine Hände fuhren über die Seiten des Slytherin liebkosten und neckten und entrangen ihm wunderschöne Geräusche. 

Plötzlich wurde der Gryffindor wieder auf das Bett gedrückt und einen Moment blickte er in tiefe, durch Lust geweitete graue Augen die ihm dem Atem raubten, bevor sich ihre Lippen in einem erneuten Kuss trafen. Harry Hose waren nun schmerzlich eng geworden und die Reibung zischen ihnen war nicht mehr genug. Er wollte mehr.

Draco schien es nicht besser zu gehen den seine Hände begannen an Harrys Hose zu hantieren, er ließ aber keine Sekunde von dem Kuss ab. Auch Harry Hände arbeiteten begierig um Draco von seinen Hosen zu befreien. Einen Moment lang ließen voneinander und ihre Hosen landeten auf dem Boden, wie Socken, Unterwäschen und Schuhe. 

Ihre Arme umschlungen sich als sie wieder aufs Bett fielen und die empfindliche Haut ihrer Erektionen traf aufeinander; sie stöhnten auf. Ihre Hüften begannen sich aneinander zu reiben, einen Rhythmus aufzubauen, während sie sich immer fester umarmten. Draco war es der die Willenskraft hatte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Harry gab ein missbilligendes Seufzen von sich und ließ sich nur mit Mühe von Draco zurück in die Kissen drücken.  

Noch bevor Harry protestieren konnte, schloss sich eine von Dracos Händen um sein schmerzlich steifes Glied, massierte es langsam und quälend. Die langen Finger wussten genau was sie machen mussten um Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Harry stöhnte unwirres Zeug vor sich hin und krallte seine Hände an der Bettdecke fest. Draco konnte nicht anderes, er lachte. Er liebte diese Macht, die er über den Körper des Gryfflindors hatte.

„Ahhh…" ein kehliger Schrei entrang sich Harry Kehle und er bäumte sich auf, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, als das Gefühl von Draco Finger plötzlich durch ein anderes ersetzt wurde. Etwas Weiche, Heißes, Feuchtes… Harry blickte erstaunt auf Draco Kopf der zwischen seinen Beinen ruhte, sich auf und ab bewegte und dabei einen Rhythmus schuf der Harrys ganzen Körper in Flammen setzte. Er ließ sich zurückfallen. 

„Ohhhhh Draco… bitte", stöhnte Harry und schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Kissen. Draco leckte über den Schaft und saugte dann an der Spitze. „Ahhh Dracooo… mehr…" Harry Hände fanden den Weg in Dracos Haare, zogen und forderten mehr Kontakt mit diesem süßen Mund. Draco lächelte innerlich; Harry war komplett in seiner Hand und neckte ihn weiter mit seinem Mund. 

Harrys Höhepunkt war nah. Er spürte wie Dracos Mund ihn erneut tief in sich aufnahm und dieses Gefühl war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er kam mit einem stummen Schrei, seine Hände fielen von Dracos Haaren und seinen Körper durchzuckte ein magischer Blitz und der süße Moment hielt ihn gefangen. Er kostete jede Sekunde in vollen Zügen. 

Draco wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund und grinste bei Harry Anblick. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry gerötete Wangen. Arme schlangen sich überraschend um ihn und zog ihn heran, bis er auf Harry lag. Harry schnaufte und Draco konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren.

„Bei Merlin Draco…", seufzte Harry glücklich. „Das war … einfach krass." Draco musste lachen.

„Hab ich doch gesagt." Ein Moment der Stille kam zwischen den Beiden auf und Draco haderte mit sich selbst. Harry streichelte geistesabwesend seine Haare. „Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig. 

„Hhm?"

„Ich darf ich… würdest du…" Harry löste sich von der Umarmung, so dass er Draco ansehen konnte, überrascht über den scheuen Gesichtsausdruck und die roten Wangen. 

„Kann es sein das du mich gerade fragst ob du mit dir schlafen darfst?" Draco blickte Weg und nickte. Harry musste lachen. Er fasste an Dracos Wange und streichelte sie, bis er wieder in Dracos graue Augen blickte. „Du bist ein Idiot. Frag nicht so blöd sondern tu es einfach!" Dann verschloss er den Mund des Slytherins mit einem Kuss.

Draco löste sich einen Moment lang völlig von Harry, er kroch hinüber zu einem der Nachtische und wühlte in einer Schublade. Er kam mit einem Fläschchen einer Lotion zurück. Harry öffnete seine Beine für ihn und Draco nahm zwischen ihnen Platz. Er rieb sich etwas von der Lotion an die Finger und schnell fanden sie was sie wollten.

„Ahh…" Harry sog vor Schmerz die Luft ein. Seine inneren Muskeln schlossen sich um Draco Finger. Draco ignorierte es und schob einen zweiten Finger dazu. Harry schrie und Tränen begann über seine Wangen zu fließen. Draco beugte sich vor und leckte sie Harry vom Gesicht, murmelte beruhigende Worte. Der anfängliche Schmerz war der schlimmste. Aber langsam schob sich etwas anderes darüber, Lust. Harry wusste nicht genau was Draco tat, aber etwas in seinem Inneren begann sich unheimlich gut anzufühlen und schob den Schmerz gänzlich beiseite. Sie liebkosten einen bestimmten Punkt der sich herrlich anfühlte. Dracos Finger begannen ihn zu necken… er wollte mehr, mehr von Draco in sich. 

„Draco … mach schnell… bitte", keuchte Harry auf. Er schrie fast vor Verlust, als Draco die Finger aus ihm zog. 

Sie blickten sich an, während sich Draco zwischen Harrys Beine kniete. Harry öffnete sich ihm, schlang seine Beine um seine Hüften, drückte sich an ihn; Er konnte Dracos Härte an seiner Öffnung spüren. Die Augen der beiden ließen nicht voneinander ab. Ganz langsam drückte sich Draco in Harry hinein. 

Es schmerzte, das konnte Harry nicht leugnen, aber es war ein Schmerz den er spüren wollte, denn er konnte nur erahnen was dem folgen würde. „Sorry…" flüsterte Draco leise. Dieses Wort berührten Harry Herz. 

Draco bewegte sich sanft und langsam. Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl Draco in sich zu haben, es war fremd aber nicht unangenehm. Langsam wurde der Schmerz erneute von Lust beiseite geschoben und dieses Mal kam sie stärker und intensiver als zuvor. Es breitete sich in Harry aus, schnell und gewaltig. Vor seinen Augen explodierten Lichter. 

„Draco…" keuchte Harry und festigte den Griff um Dracos Hüften. „Schneller … bitte!" 

„Bist du dir sicher…" antwortete Draco mit fast zu gelassener Stimme, die Harry irgendewie wütend machte.

„Scheiß Draco. Fick mich endlich richtig, oder du wirst es bereuen!" zischte der Gryffindor, Draco lachte auf.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist." Seine Stöße wurden schneller, härter und tiefer und Harry begegnete jedem von ihnen. 

Harry öffnete die Augen, die er geschlossen hatte als Draco in ihn eingedrungen war, um den Slytherin anzusehen. Er sah in das schönste Gesicht das er in seinem Leben je erblickt hatte. Draco hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Mehrere seiner blonden Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Wangen waren vor Lust gerötete. Es war einfach schön. 

Harry Augen schlossen wieder, als Draco mit fast jedem seiner Stöße den Punkte in Harry traf, der erregende Blitze durch seinen Körper schoss und Harry wusste er würde nicht mehr lange durch halten. Draco brauchte noch nicht einmal Hand an sein steifes Glied zu legen. Das Gefühl das seine Stöße ihm gaben war genug für Harry um den zweiten Orgasmus des Abends zu erreichen. Seine Muskeln zogen sich eng um Draco zusammen, nahm ihn tiefer in sich auf. Draco stöhnte laut auf, als Harry ihn mit sich nahm…

„Ohhhh Harry…" Der Moment zog sich wundervoll in die Länge und hätte ewig dauern können. 

Draco sank auf Harry zusammen und liebevolle Arme umfingen ihn. Er grub sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken und hielt sich an ihm fest. Ganz langsam zog er sich aus Harry zurück und kuschelte sich dann an seine Seite. 

Harry beschwörte mit letzter Kraft seinen Zauberstab herbei und säuberte sie magisch. Das leichte Kribbeln ließ Draco noch näher an ihn rücken. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder zu Boden fallen und befördert die beiden unter die Bettdecke. Ihre Körper passten aneinander wie die Teile eines Puzzels. Harry merkte wie der Schlaf anfing von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Er schloss die Augen.

„Ich glaube ich kann mich hieran gewöhnen!" sagte Harry leise und lächelte.

„Ich auch…", hörte Harry leise Dracos Stimme sagen und spürte dessen Lächeln gegen die Haut seines Halses. Sie hielten sich fester… 

… und schliefen ein. 

* * * * *

tbc.

A/N: Als aller erstes muss ich eines sagen: Es tut mir echt leid, wenn euch diese lemon zu kitschig geworden ist. Ich habe es echt probiert, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen das Wort „Schwanz" zu benutzten. Es ist meiner Meinung nach nicht schön für solche romantischen Szenen… in dem Punkt kann ich mich leider nicht ändern. Hoffe aber ansonsten, dass es euch gefallen hat. Schreibt mir doch ein Review…^^ 

Wenn euch das hier gefallen hat, dann schaut doch auch bei Lorelei Lee's und meinem Duo Projekt vorbei: „The Gree Side of Life" by ‚The Slytherin Sisters' (in FF.net). In Kapitel 14, das Morgen kommt, gibt es nämlich auch ne lemon… xfreudex   


	10. Der Beginn des Chaos

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben: 

Ralna, Sweet-Dreams, Alex, James-Li, schwarzes-Kaetzchen, SilentRose, Severin & Vanilla.

Gott… ich sehe überall nur Zahlen. 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 10: „_Der Beginn des Chaos_"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Harry wurde ganz langsam wach. Er liebte es so wach zu werden. Erst als er blinzelte merkte er, dass er gar nicht in seinem Bett lag. Die Erinnerung kam wie ein großer Schlag und Harry wusste einen Moment lang nicht ob er laut seufzen oder laut lachen sollte. Er, Harry Potter, hatte gestern niemanden anderen als Draco Malfoy geheiratet. Nicht nur das, er hatte sogar in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht mit ihm geschlafen. Und da er weder stoned noch betrunken gewesen war, konnte er sich auch noch an alles erinnern und es erschreckte ihn, dass es das erotischste gewesen war das ihm je passiert war. 

Er schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper der neben ihm lag. Er konnte ganz deutlich den Atem in des anderen in seinen Haaren spüren und wie die Arme die um ihn lagen sich enger zogen. So aufzuwachen war sehr angenehm. Harry freute sich, dass Wochenende war und er entspannen konnte… 

‚Warte mal…' Heute war ja gar nicht Wochenende. Er schreckte hoch und blickte sich verwirrt um. Die Sonne stand schon hoch und ihre Strahlen fielen auf das Bett, Harrys Blick fiel auf die Standuhr. Es war viertel vor neun … und heute war Dienstag!

„Scheiße!" Harry drehte sich zu Draco. „Draco, Draco wach auf!" Doch der Slytherin rührte sich nicht. Er machte nur ein missbilligendes Geräusch und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Komm schon, wach auf Draco. Wir haben verschlafen. Das Frühstück hat schon angefangen und wir haben nur noch ne halbe Stunde!" Das schien endlich eine Reaktion bei Draco zu bewirken. 

„Was…? Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Der Blonde richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Harry fand das unheimlich süß. 

„Es ist viertel vor neun und wir werden zu spät kommen, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufstehen." Draco gähnte noch einmal, dann schien sein Gehirn Harrys Worte erst richtig aufgenommen zu haben, er sah schnell auf die Uhr und sein Gesicht erbleichte. 

„Scheiße!" Draco sprang aus dem Bett. „Mist, Mist, Mist. Sprout wird mich nachsitzen lassen, wenn ich zu spät komme. Die hat's auf mich abgesehen, die blöde Kuh! Und das auch noch am Schulende." Draco kramte in seinem Koffer nach Anziehsachen. Harry musste grinsen. Er stand auf, doch als er auf den Beinen war durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz sein Inneres, er stöhnte auf und ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen. Draco war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Was ist denn los Harry?" fragte Draco besorgt, doch als er merkte was mit Harry los war, konnte er nicht anders als zu grinsen. „War wohl doch etwas zu viel für dich gestern Abend?" Harry schlug ihm auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. 

„Idiot! Daran bist nur du schuld!" zischte der Gryffindor. 

„Was? Hast du nicht gestöhnt ich soll schneller und härter werden. Beschwer dich jetzt nicht!" 

„Warte ab bis ich dich das nächste mal in die Finger bekomme." Grummelte Harry und stand erneut auf. Er verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und ging erstmal ein paar Schritte. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du die nächsten Tag nicht mal lauf können, das schwöre ich dir!" 

„Ach, wirklich? Das möchte ich sehen!" sagte Draco provokativ und fing sich wieder einen Schlag auf die Schulter ein. 

Die Beiden machten sich schnell für den Unterricht bereit. Nach einer schnellen Dusche kramte Harry alle seine Schulsachen zusammen. Als er aus seinem Zimmer kam war es schon fünf nach neun. In zehn Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen. Draco wartete an der Tür auf ihn. 

„Möchtest du mit mir nach der Stunde meine Elter verabschieden?" fragte er. Harry überlegte kurz und lächelte. 

„Klar." Daraufhin war es an Draco zu lächeln. 

„Ich hol dich nach deiner Stunde ab. Du hast Verwandlung nicht war?" Harry nickte. Dann beugte sich Draco vor und küsste seine Lippen, danach machten sie sich auf zu ihren Klassen.

* * * * *

Harry kam außer Atem vor dem Klassenraum für Verwandlung an. Er öffnete die Tür und huschte schnell hinein. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass Professor McGonagal noch nicht da war. Er entdeckte Ron und Hermine in den mittleren Reihen. Sie hatte einen Platz für ihn freigehalten. Er ignorierte die fragenden Blickte seiner Gryffindor –Freunde und setzte sich neben Ron und seufzte auf.

„Wo zu Teufel bist du gewesen?" fragte Ron, als er ihn bemerkt hatte. „Als du nicht beim Frühstück warst, haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht." Hermine nickte.

„Wo bist denn gewesen Harry? Was denn so wichtig, dass du uns nichts erzählen konntest?" fragte Hermine und lehnte sich vor. „Alle aus Gryffindor haben sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Nicht nur aus Gryffindor!" warf Ron ein. „Die kleine Brünette aus Hufflepuff, Beatrice, war ganz außer sich, als du eure Verabredung einfach so vergessen hast." 

„Scheiße! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen…" seufzte Harry. 

„Also, sag endlich! Was ist passiert?" Doch bevor Harry etwas Weiteres sagen konnte betrat Professor McGonagal den Raum. 

„Ich erzähl es euch später. Ist sowieso ne Sache die einer längeren Erklärung bedarf." Harry sah, dass sich seine Freunde damit nicht lange zufrieden geben würden, aber er dankte Merlin für diesen kleinen Aufschub.

* * * * * 

Die Stunde verging Ereignislos. McGonagal zeigte ihnen einige kleine Handgriffe, die ihnen im späteren Leben, vielleicht einmal hilfreich sein würden. Es macht Spaß und sie lachten viel. Jetzt da die Abschlusstests hinter ihnen lagen war die Stimmung selbst in McGonagal's Klasse viel entspannter. Doch zum Ende der Stunde merkte Harry, wie seine Konzentration verloren ging. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Draco.

Es gab soviel über das sie noch reden musste. Harry wusste zum Beispiel gar nicht was Draco eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen wollte. Sie würden zusammen wohnen, das war klar, aber wo? Harry hatte eigentlich vor gehabt bei Sirius zu wohnen, aber er wusste nicht ob Draco das auch wollte. Jetzt da ihre Schicksale miteinander verbunden waren, konnte sie keine Entscheidungen mehr ohne den anderen treffen.

Vielleicht würden sie eine Zeit lang bei Draco wohnen, bis sie etwas Eigenes finden würden. Vielleicht sollten sie nach der Schule zusammen verreisen um sich etwas besser kennen zulernen. So viele Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum… Er bemerkte McGonagal erst als sie direkt vor ihm stand.  

„Oh… Entschuldigung Professor. Was haben sie gesagt?" Er blickte in das strenge Gesicht der Lehrerin und fühlte sich schuldig. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sagte trocken:

„Ich weiß, dass sie alle ihre Tests schon absolviert haben, aber ich würde doch sehr bitten, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit bis zum Ende dem Unterricht widmen. Ich werde ihnen zwei Punkte abziehen. Die Ferien sind nahe, aber ich dulde keine Tagträumereien in meinem Klassenraum, ist das klar Mister Malfoy!" Harry wurde rot wie eine Tomate, als Professor McGonagal ihn mit seinem neuen Namen ansprach. Alle Augen der Schüler waren auf gerichtet. Er fühlte sich wie ein Zootier.

„Ja, Professor!" murmelte er und ließ den Blick sinken. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ron und Hermine. Ron starrte ihn an, der Mund weit geöffnet und Hermine hatte ihre Hände über dem Mund zusammengeschlagen. 

Er hörte die letzten Worte seiner Lehrerin nicht, sondern konzentrierte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte. Er war erleichtert, als er hörte wie McGonagal sie entließ. Die Ravenclaws packten ihre Sachen zusammen doch von den Gryffindors bewegte sich keiner.

Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen, bis er Rons Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. 

„Was sollte das denn gerade, Harry." Fragte ihn Ron immer noch mit erschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Warum nennt dich McGonagal Mister Malfoy und warum sagst du nichts darauf. Das ist schon ne Beleidigung." Hermine war gerade dabei auch etwas zu sagen, doch verstummte als Harry die Hand hob.

„Könnten wir das bitte nicht unbedingt hier besprechen!" sagte er missmutig und schulterte seine Schultasche. Ron und Hermine nickten, aber sie waren mehr als unzufrieden. Harry verließ den Klassenraum, die Gryffindors folgten ihm. Hermine und Ron zu seiner Seite. Harry glaubte es könnte gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, da bog Beatrice mit ein paar ihrer Freundinnen um die Ecke. Sie erblickte Harry und ihre Augen wurde wässrig, sie ließ ihre Schultasche fallen und lief auf ihn zu.

Harry spürte die Panik in ihm hochkommen, als sie sich ihm näherte. Er warf hilfesuchende Blicke an Ron und Hermine, doch vergeblich. Ron grinste und Hermine lächelte. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr ausweichen, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und schluchzend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte. 

„Oh Harry. Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht… Du warst einfach weg und ich…" ihr Schluchzen wurde stärker. Noch einmal wendete er seinen Blick an Hermine, doch sie hatte diesen furchtbaren Sind-sie-nicht-süß-Gesichtsausdruck. Er seufzte. 

„Bea… ich weiß ich hätte absagen sollen, aber es war wichtig… Könntest du mich jetzt wider loslassen?!" Doch Beatrice schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und Harry versuchte sich verzweifelt aus ihrem Griff zu entwinden, Chancenlos.

„Oh Harry Lieber. Ich bin so froh das du wieder zurück bist!" Er sah auf ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Sie spitze ihre Lippen, Panik brach in ihm aus, doch bevor sie ihn küssen konnte wurde sie zurück gerissen. Sie taumelte und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Sofort waren ihre Freundinnen bei ihr und stützten sie.

Vor Harry hatte sich ein wütender Draco Malfoy aufgebaut und sah mit bösem Blick auf Beatrice herab. Harry bemerkte Crabbe und Goyle, die nicht weit entfernt das Spektakel amüsiert betrachteten. 

„Du kleine Schlampe. Lass deine Finger bei dir hast du verstanden!" zischte Draco wütend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Wenn ich dich auch nur in seiner Nähe sehe…"

„Halt dich da raus Malfoy. Das hier geht dich nichts an." Verteidigte Hermine das Mädchen. 

„Ja." Schluchzte Beatrice, immer noch am Boden. „Harry und ich gehen nämlich aus!" Darauf verzog Draco nur angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Ja genau." Behauptete die blonde Hufflepuff die neben Beatrice kniete.  „Also verschwinde."

„Ja, schleimige Slyhterins können wir hier nicht gebrauchen und Malfoys schon gar nicht." Meinte Ron spitz. Harry konnte direkt spüren wie Draco anfing zu grinsen. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ach ist das so." sagte der Slytherin. „Dann werden Harry ich mit Freuden gehen." Draco packte Harry an der Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich. Harry wollte sich wehren, ließ es dann aber geschehen. 

„Lass ihn los Malfoy!" grollte Ron und ballte die Fäuste. 

„Ron." Harry mischte sich nun ein. „Bitte keinen Streit."

„Aber…"

„Du verstehst die Situation nicht." Harry wurde das ganze einfach zu blöd. Es wurde Zeit das ganze zu klären, bevor wirklich noch einer verletzt wurde. Er wendete sich an Beatrice. „Bea, zwischen uns ist nichts. Es tut mir leid wenn du das falsch aufgefasst hast. Aber ich bin vergeben." Beatrice schien wie versteinert. Harry wand sich zu Ron. „Und wenn du wirklich meinst, dass hier kein Platz für Malfoys ist, dann hat Draco recht. Dann sollte ich wirklich gehen." Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Harry?" fragte Hermine. Draco lachte, er fasste Harrys Hand und streckte sie Hermine entgegen. Harry sah, dass es die Hand mit dem Ring war. 

„Peilst du es nicht Granger?! Harry und ich sind verheiratet. Harry Potter gib es nicht mehr, nur noch Harry Malfoy." Draco Augen blitzten stolz auf und Harry konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

Hermine und die anderen schienen schockiert und starrten alle auf den Ring. Ron war bleich geworden. 

„Das ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr Harry?" fragte Ron. 

„Nein. Das ist kein Scherz. Wir sind wirklich verheiratet und mein Name ist jetzt Malfoy." Draco lachte und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs waren wie erstarrt, Beatrices Gesicht völlig verzerrt.

Ron fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * * * *

tbc.

AN: Wer hat gedacht ich würde nach der Lemon aufhören? Jetzt fängt es doch erst an… xlachx Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir wieder eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews^^. Die Namen in den Zahlen sind schon scheiße… ich frage mich was FF.net wieder fabriziert hat. 

So… meine Wenigkeit wird jetzt eine neues Kapitel von einer meiner Lieblings –fic lesen. Die hat ein total geiles Lucius/James paring.^^ 


	11. Der Kriegsrat 1 die Gryffindors

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!!

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben: **SilentRose**, **Ralna**, **Gracie**, **MaxCat**, **Irya**, **Vanilla**, **Sweet-Dreams**, **selene**, **Ivine** & **Salonien**. Bein mir gibt es keine Nummern… *lach* knuddel/knuff euch alle. 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 11: „_Der Kriegsrat 1: die Gryffindors_"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Es war wie eine stille Prozession, als Harry mit Draco neben sich und einer Gruppe Gryffingors hinter sich zum Gryffindor –Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Er warf ständig kleine Seitenblicke auf Draco, dessen Gesichtausdruck zwischen Amüsement und Ärger hin und her glitt. Harry war sich sicher hier überreagiert zu haben. Wie konnte er sich nur von Dracos Wut so anstecken lassen? Er hatte genau das getan, was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit verhindern wollte: Er hatte eine Riesenshow in der Öffentlichkeit daraus gemacht. 

Er hoffte jetzt, dass er die Möglichkeit haben würde, alles zum Guten zu wenden indem er seinen Freunden, und vor allem Ron, die Situation mehr als genau klarmachte. Der Rothaarige stützte sich nach seinem Zusammenbruch immer noch auf Hermine und sah mehr als Grün aus. Als sie Endlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, warf Harry misstrauische Blicke auf Crabbe und Goyle. Die beiden waren ihnen in sicherem Abstand bis hierher gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich trauten sie den Gryffindors nichts soweit um Draco mit ihnen alleine zu lassen. 

„Draco? Könntest du deinen Schatten bitte sagen, dass sie hier nicht willkommen sind." Sagte Harry mehr als genervt. Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, sagte aber weiter nichts. Er fixierte Crabbe und Goyle mit den Augen und gab ihnen nur ein kleines Kopfnicken in Richtung der Treppe. Die beiden übergroßen Bodyguards nickten nur und verschwanden. Harry war beeindruck wie Draco es geschafft hatte die beiden Deppen so gut abzurichten. 

Harry sprach das Passewort ‚Butterbier' und allen folgten ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Harry stellte sich an den Kamin und sammelte all seine guten Ausdrücke für diese eine Erklärung die er jetzt gleich abgeben würde. Hermine und Ron beobachteten ihn streng. Immer noch stützte Hermine Ron. Seamus und Dean hatten es sich mit den Mädchen Pavarti und Lavender auf der großen Couch bequem gemacht und warteten nun mehr als interessiert auf eine Erklärung. Neville saß auf einer der Couchlehnen, sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Draco stand einige Schritte neben ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

Als wollte sich das Schicksal heute ganz gegen ihn wenden, hörte Harry noch bevor er seine Erklärung überhaupt anfangen konnte, die Stimmen von den beiden Menschen die er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Die zwei die seit Jahren die größte Schwärmerei für ihn hatten. Ginny Weasley und Colin Creevey. 

„Oh Harry, da bist du ja!" rief Ginny aus und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn so fest um den Brustkorb, dass Harry glaubte er müsse ersticken. 

„Harry wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!" Keine Sekunde später klebte auch Colin an ihm. Harry seufzte. Womit hatte er so etwas verdient. Er hörte Draco neben sich schnauben. 

„Das reicht!" zischte der Slytherin und befreite Harry mehr als unsanft von den Griffen der Gryffindors. „Finger weg. Sucht euch 'nen anderen zu Schwärmen und behaltet eure Griffel bei euch. Niemand vergreift sich an etwas das mir gehört."      

Colin wurde rot und sah beleidigt auf Draco, genau wie Ginny. Seltsamerweise hielten sich die älteren Gryffindors aus der Sache raus. 

„Harry entscheidet immer noch für sich selbst." sagte Ginny und stützte selbstsicher ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. 

„Genau." Bestätigte Colin, nachdem er seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Und was machst du eigentlich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum Malfoy?" 

„Als ob dich das auch nur irgendetwas angehen würde, du kleine Schlampe. Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und widme deine Aufmerksamkeit besser wieder Finch-Fletchley's Schwanz. Harry gehört mir!" Colin lief erneut rot an, doch auch wurde Harry rot im Gesicht. Nicht aus Scham sondern aus Wut. 

„Kannst du nicht einmal deine verfluchte Klappen halten Draco. Du gehst mir tierisch auf die Nerven. Und hör auf meine Freunde zu beleidigen oder ich vergesse mich." Grollte Harry. Alle seine Freunde kannten diesen Tonfall und machten keinen Mucks, Draco hingegen fühlte sich herausgefordert. 

„Du beleidigst doch auch immer meine Freunde. Ich sehe es nicht ein netter zu deinen zu sein, wenn du meine behandelst, als wären sie der letzte Dreck." Draco Stimme war eiskalt und ernst.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass meine Freunde Grips in der Birne haben im Gegensatz zu den Hirnlosen Idioten die du Freude nennst."

„Ach ja. Ihr Gryffindors seit so von euch selbst überzeugt, dass es schon stinkt. Wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, würden wir euch mit Leichtigkeit fertig machen."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Slytherins sind doch immer die Ersten die den Schwanz einziehen. Wenn es irgendwo Ärger gibt, dann seit ihr garantiert nicht die die bleiben."

„Du aufgeblasener Gryffindor." Zischte Draco und packte Harry bei Kragen. 

„Lass ihn los Malfoy." Schrie Colin und machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, doch Harry und Draco brüllten gleichzeitig. 

„Halt die Klappe!!!"

„Das ist typisch schleimiger Slytherin." Fuhr Harry fort und packte ebenfalls Dracos Kragen. „Was willst du denn jetzt tun umzingelt von Gryffindors, keine Chance zu entkommen, gehst du und heulst dich bei Snape aus?" Draco kochte vor Wut bei der Anspielung auf seinen Paten.

„Unsinn. Euch schaffe ich gut alleine. Aber ihr solltet besser McGonagal oder Dumbledore holen. Ihr braucht doch immer jemanden der euch die Hilfe in den Arsch schiebt oder euch tröstet wenn's mal nicht so läuft." 

Es herrschte ein Moment Stille. Harrys und Dracos Fäuste hatten sich so fest in ihre Klamotten gegraben, dass ihre Knöchel weiß herausstanden. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah aneinander, dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. 

„Wie wär's wenn du deinen Mut mal beweisen würdest. Zaubererduell, hier vor allen. Zeig das du deinen Mann stehen kannst Malfoy!" fauchte Harry.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dir gestern Abend schon gezeigt, dass ich meinen Mann stehen kann _Malfoy!" fauchte Draco zurück. Von der Reihe der Gryffindors kam schockiertes Aufatmen. _

Wieder eine Pause. „Du bist so ein arrogantes, selbsteingenommenes, blasiertes, anmaßendes Arschloch, dass ich nicht weiß wie es mit dir aushalten soll." Sagte Harry. Seine Stimme hatte etwas von ihrem Ärger verloren, war aber immer noch streng. 

„Genauso wie ich es aushalten kann, dass du ein ewigguter, selbstgerechter, scheinfrommer, heldspielender Moralapostel bist." 

Ihre Augen hatten einander fixiert und Harry konnte ganz deutlich spüren, wie die Hitze der Wut sich in Leidenschaft und Lust verwandelte. Harry bekam einen Steifen und konnte ganz deutlich auch Dracos Erektion spüren. Die Umgebung schien zu verschwimmen und Harry wollte nichts anderes mehr, als diese Lippen zu küssen. Draco schien es nichts anders zu gehen. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand. Es war Hermine.

Harry stieß Draco von sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand unsicher durch die Haare. Draco grinste. Harry war das erste Mal dankbar für die üppige Weite ihrer Schulroben. Er blickte auf seine Freunde. Colin und Ginny hatten sich auf den Boden vor der Couch gesetzt. Alle blickten ihn mehr als wissend an. Es schien, als wären er und Draco etwas zu offensichtlich gewesen. Ron machte Harry am meisten Angst. Aus seinem Gesicht sprach Entsetzen, Ekel aber auch Wut über Harrys Verrat. 

„Könntest du uns jetzt endlich erzählen was hier los ist?" fragte Hermine und Harry war ihr dankbar für diese Frage.

* * * * * 

Harry erzählte von Anfang bis Ende alles was passiert war. Von dem Fluch den er ausgesprochen hatte und warum, von den Gesetzten und dessen Wirkung, von der Hochzeitszeremonie und seinem Einverständnis den Namen zu ändern, einfach alles. Er Übersprang nur die Wirkung die der Fluch auf Draco gehabt hatte und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. 

Nachdem er seinen Monolog beendet sah er in die Runde. Die meisten blickten etwas seltsam drein, man merkte deutlich, dass sie die Sache nicht ganz glaubten. Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. 

„Malfoy hat also deinen Tarnumhang gestohlen und verbrannt, du hast ihn verflucht und nun musstest du ihn heiraten?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte nur. Ron wollte wieder zu einem Kommentar ausholen, der garantiert nicht nett geworden wäre, aber Hermine ergriff das Wort. 

„Du hast den ‚Zamia basis Cereberus bellari' aus dem Buch der Familienflüche genommen, nicht wahr?!" Harry riss die Augen auf und nickte wieder nur. Ein Ausdruck der Unsicherheit huschte über Dracos Gesicht. Harry fing sich wieder.

„So ist es. Ich muss sagen Hermine, ich bin beeindruckt." Das Mädchen lächelte.

„Musst du nicht Harry." Lachte sie. „Das Buch war Teil meines letzten Aufsatzes für Geschichte der Zauberei. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattet ihr noch eine andere Möglichkeit als zu heiraten…" Hermine wurde unterbrochen, Seamus mischte sich ein.

„Warum hast du dann Malfoy geheiratet, allein der Gedanken… Erk!" 

„Seamus hat recht", stimmte Pavarti zu. „Was hätte schlimmer sein sollen." Hermine blickt die beiden böse an. 

„Der Ausweg wäre der Entzug ihrer Magie gewesen. Ein langwieriger schmerzhafter Prozess, der aus den beiden Squibs gemacht hätte. Ich verstehe warum Harry sich für Malfoy entschieden hat." 

„Oh!" klang es da nur. Draco rümpfte verärgert die Nase.

„Harry." Ron stand auf und ging auf Harry zu. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst Ron würde ihm die Freundschaft kündigen, oder schlimmer, ihm die Freundschaft kündigen und ihn schlagen. Aber er legte nur die Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dir geholfen, die Entscheidung ist dir garantiert nicht leicht gefallen …oh Merlin ein Squib." Harry war erstaunt über Rons Reaktion und er war nicht der Einzige. 

Plötzlich umarmte Ron Harry und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Harry hatte Angst der rothaarige Gryffindor würde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Mein Freund…" murmelte Ron in Harrys Schulter. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein."

„Danke Ron…" flüsterte Harry und erwiderte die Umarmung. Als sie nach zehn Sekunden immer noch so da standen trat Draco vor uns räusperte sich. 

„Äähh Weasley... Ich glaube er hat's jetzt verstanden. Du kannst Harry jetzt wieder loslassen. Wirklich!" Ron klopfte Harry noch einmal auf den Rücken und lies ihn dann los. Er blickte Draco amüsiert an. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so besitzt ergreifend sein kannst." 

„Das geht dich nichts an Weasley." Draco verengte seine Augen. Er griff nach Harry Hand und zog ihn von Ron weg und legte einen Arm um ihn, dann warf er noch einmal einen warnenden Blick auf Ginny und Colin.  

„Bitte Draco, keinen Streit." 

„Und du bist jetzt wirklich ein Malfoy Harry?" fragte Dean noch einmal nach. Harry lachte. Er blickte auf seine rechte Hand, an der er den Ring trug und antwortete:

„Sieht wohl so aus."

* * * * * 

Sie redeten noch einen Moment, bis Hermine sie auf die nächste Stunde aufmerksam machte. 

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei euch ist, aber Malfoy und ich haben in zehn Minuten Fortgeschrittene Arithmantik." Sagte sie und warf sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter.

„Granger hat Recht." Bestätigte Draco. 

„Ich hab jetzt Heilungskunst!" rief Harry aus, dem es jetzt, nachdem ihm mehrere Steine von seinem Herzen gefallen waren, viel besser ging. 

Geschnatter machte sich im Gryffindor –Gemeinschaftsraum breit und Harry wurde von Draco beiseite genommen. 

„Harry, hast du nach dem Abendessen Zeit? Nicht nur die Gryffindors brauchen eine Erklärung. Ich will das du dabei bist, wenn ich es den Slytherins erzähle." Harry lächelte. 

„Klar. Kein Problem." Wieder blickten sie einander an. Und dieses Mal räusperte sich niemand und so fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Er war sanft. 

„Malfoy, wir kommen zu spät!" rief Hermine plötzlich und die beiden rückten peinlich berührt voneinander weg. Dean und Seamus pfiffen. Harry lachte:

„Ach… haltet die Klappe!"

* * * * * 

tbc.

A/N: So, das war das 11te Kapitel. War das gut?? Eure Meinung zählt… *lach* ^_^Y. Ich sitze hier und gucke „Eine Frage der Ehre" und ich muss sagen ich finde den Film geilo. *total am Thema vorbei* aber ich durch den Film recht inspiriert, hoffe es war die richtige Inspiration. 


	12. Der Kriegsrat 2 die Slytherins

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…^^

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben:  Ralna, Severin, SilentRoses, MaxCat, Gracie, Dani, selene, jessy, sora, Ivine, Vanilla, Alex, Sweet-Dreams, James-Li & Phoenix1881! Gott, sind das viele!^^ THANX!!!!

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 12: „_Der Kriegsrat 2: die Slytherins_"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Der restliche Tag war mehr oder minder eine Katastrophe. Die Gryffindors hatten noch eine Stunde mit den Ravenclaws und eine Stunde mit den Hufflepuffs und weder die eine noch die andere war entspannend. 

In Fortgeschrittener Zauberkunst hatten sich die Gerüchte nach drei Stunden schon so weit verbreitet, dass Harry sich sicher war die ganze Schule wusste nun schon davon. Es war ihm jedenfalls mehr als unangenehm, schließlich hatte er ja nicht großes getan, er hatte nur geheiratete… einen Malfoy. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die Ravenclaws musterten ihn eindringlich, als wollten sie Gewissheit über die Gerüchte die sie gehört hatten. Leider bekamen sie die auch, als Professor Flitwick Harry aufrief ihm beim einer Vorführung zu helfen. 

Harry, der bei allen Lehrern jetzt nur noch Mister Malfoy zu heißen schien, wurde wieder tomatenrot und versuchte die entsetzten Blicke der Ravenclaws so gut es ging zu ignorieren. 

Das Mittagessen war ein totales Chaos. Harry betrat die Halle mit seinen Freunden, es wurde still, dann wurde es laut, es war einfach furchtbar. Harry verfluchte sich, es Draco nicht gleich getan zu haben und das Mittagessen einfach sausen zu lassen. Aber so setzte er sich an den Tisch, versuchte wieder die Welt einfach die Welt sein zu lassen, schaufelte sich fünf Minuten lang Bratkartoffeln im Akkord in den Mud, bis er glaubte er müsse gleich kotzten und verließ dann die Halle so schnell es ging in Richtung der Gewächshäuser.  

Doch diese Stunde war einfach die schlimmste des ganzen Tages. In der Mitte der Stunde wünschte sich Harry sehnsüchtig in Snapes Zaubertrankklassenraum, doch das Schicksal schien kein Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Diese Stunde hatte die Gryffindors wieder mit den Hufflepuffs, bei denen Harry es sich jetzt wohl ganz verscherzt hatte. Die Hufflepuff –Mädchen funkelten ihn böse an und tuschelten, die Jungs waren einfach nur entsetzt wie man ein Mädchen wie Beatrice einfach so gegen Malfoy eintauschen konnte. Harry hatte das Gefühl das gesamt Haus der Hufflepuff hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt und wieder hatte er nicht das Gefühl nur geheiratet zu haben, sondern aus versehen Voldemort wiedererweckt zu haben… 

Der einzige der ihn nicht verurteilte schien Justin Finch-Flechtley zu sein. Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Tatsache etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er jetzt offiziell vergeben war und somit Colin die Finger von ihm lassen musste. Aber egal…

Das Gryffindor schien gespalten. Einige waren mit der Hochzeit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden, glaubten Harry hätte sie an die Slytherins verraten, die anderen versuchten einfach mit der Sache zu leben. Doch was Harry am meisten auf den Geist ging waren seine eigenen Freunde. 

Dean und Seamus schwankten von Verachtung zu Unterstützung, so schnell, dass Harry nicht mehr wusste wie er mit den beiden umgehen sollte; Pavarti und Lavender kicherten und glucksten jedes Mal wenn sie in Harrys Nähe kamen. Hermine bewegte sich pur auf der gesetzlich psychologischen Schiene und versuchte Harrys bis auf kleinste zu analysieren; und Ron warf Harry ständig mitleidvolle Blicke ihn, behandelte ihn wie einen schwerkranken und Märtyrer. Harry war richtig froh, dass Neville ihm nur gesagt hatte, er würde sich schon daran gewöhnen.  

Harry war einfach nur froh, als er endlich bei Abendessen saß. Er spachtelte seine zweite Portion Apfelkompott auf den Teller und machte sich darüber her. Er hatte das Gefühl heute nicht in der Schule sondern in einem Trainingslager gewesen zu sein. Die Schüler in der großen Halle sahen immer noch zu hinüber, aber wenigstens würde der Tag bald vorbei sein. Das einzig Merkwürde war, das kaum Slytherins am Tisch saßen, nur ein paar aus den unteren Klassen. Harry fragte sich wo Draco war, doch in diesem Moment spürte er eine Hand aus seiner Schulter. 

Er drehte sich um und blickte in Dracos Augen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich mit einem Mal viel besser. 

„Hallo Draco." Sagte er und zog damit alle Aufmerksamkeit der umliegenden Gryffindors auf sich. Draco lächelte. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste Harrys Wange. Harry wurde rot. Er war sich immer noch sicher, dass Draco solche Dinge nur tat um ihn zu ärgern. 

„Hi Harry. Ich komme um dich abzuholen." Harry nickte nur. Endlich konnte er sich absetzten. Er nickte seinen Freunden zu und verließ mit Draco im Schlepptau schnellst möglichst die Halle. Als er endlich draußen war seufzte er.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Draco. 

„Ich hatte den schlimmsten Tag meines Lebens. Dagegen waren die Wochen nach Voldemorts Tod ein Zuckerschlecken. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass dich zu heiraten so anstrengend ist." 

„Ich sehe das jetzt als Kompliment." Draco grinste. Und die beiden begannen ihren Weg in die Slytherin –Kerker. 

„Wie war denn dein Tag?" fragte Harry interessiert. 

„Glaub mir nicht besser als deiner. Ich habe heute so oft ‚Ich erzähl es euch später' gesagt, dass ich glaubte ich würde verrück werden. Fast das ganze Slytherin –Haus sitzt mir im Nacken… Allen voran Pansy. Ich sag dir eins Harry, wenn wir diese Sache hier überleben, dann kann es nur noch besser werden." Dazu konnte Harry nur zustimmend nicken. 

Harry griff unbewusst nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie. 

* * * * *

 Als Harry und Draco den Slytherin –Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, scharten sich schon viele um den Kamin. Ganz vorne saßen Draco Klassenkameraden,  Crabbe und Goyle saßen auf den Sesseln, auf der einen Doppelcouch hatten die Mädchen, Pansy Parkinon, Blaise Zambini und Milicent Bulstrode platz genommen auf der anderen saßen die übrig geblieben Jungs Morgag McDougal und Ryke Sherman. 

Draco bewegte sich selbstsicher in ihren Reihen, während Harry einfach nur versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren. Er war hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins… allein! Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er nicht geglaubt solch einen Besuch überleben zu können, trotzdem hielt er sich nahe an Draco, denn er wollte sein Glück nicht zu sehr auf die Probe stellen. Von überall wurde er misstrauisch angesehen. 

Vor dem Kamin wandten sich Harry und Draco den Slytherins zu. Genau wie Harry es einige Stunden vorher getan hatte, so sammelte auch Draco alles an guter Rede und all seine Überzeugungskraft, um das hier besonders reibungslos über die Bühne zu bringen. Doch bevor Draco überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Blaise Zambini das Wort:

„Wie es scheint wollt ihr die Sache nun endlich aufklären!" sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sichtlich angespannt. „Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, Draco!"

„Ja Draky Darling, sag uns endlich, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz der Hufflepuffs war." Entgegnete ihm Pansy Parkinson und drehte eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen zwischen den Fingern. Sie klimperte mit ihren großen blauen Kuhaugen und Harry glaubte ihm würde schlecht werden. Es mischten sich immer mehr Slyhterins ein.

„Warum hast du die Sache nicht einfach gleich aufgeklärt, Draco?" meinte Ryke Sherman. „So ne Beleidigung läst du normalerweise nicht auf dir sitzen."

„Stimmt!" bestätigte Morag McDougal, während Crabbe und Goyle im Hinterrund nickten. 

Man konnte regelrecht sehen wie Draco zu explodieren begann, während die Slytherins schnatterten und ab und an ein ‚Hey Draco' zu hören war. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er das Ganze lustig oder schrecklich finden sollte, aber er zählte die Sekunde bis Dracos Geduldsfaden riss und er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum brüllte:

„Haltet jetzt endlich die Klappe!" Harry fiel auf, dass Draco über dieselbe Fähigkeit, Menschen schnell zu Ruhe zu bringen, verfügte, wie Snape. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war es so still das man glaubte, man könne jeden einzelnen Atem im Raum hören. Draco Augen waren vor Zorn geweitet.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt hier eine vernünftige Erklärung abzugeben, die Sache plausibel klingen zu lassen, aber jetzt ist mir das einfach zu blöd. Hier die Kurzfassung: Ja, ich habe Harry geheiratet; ja, er heißt jetzt Malfoy; nein, mich interessiert eure Meinung nicht die Bohne!!" damit verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust und nickte. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzten zu gehen, da ertönte Pansys qualvolle Stimme.

„Aber Draky Darling, das kannst du nicht. Was wird aus unserer Liebe und unserer Zukunft." Theatralisch wirbelte sie mit den Händen und schlug dabei Milicent Bulstrode fast in Gesicht. 

„Hör auf in deiner Phantasiewelt zu leben!" maulte Draco. „Wir hatten nie was gemeinsam, bis auf einen lausigen Kuss im vierten Jahr, an den ich mich durch den Alkohol nur noch verschwommen erinnern kann. Und eines ist klar, wir haben jetzt nichts und werden dementsprechend auch nie etwas haben. Verstanden!" Demonstrativ stellte sich Draco neben Harry, dem das wieder unheimlich peinlich war. 

„Aber Draky, unsere Eltern… Sie wollten doch immer, dass du und ich einmal heiraten. Ich frage mich was deine Mutter und dein Vater dazu sagen, wenn sie es erst mal erfahren. Sie werden dich enterben." Erwiderte die blonde Slytherin erschreckt, worauf Draco in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.     

„Meine Eltern waren bei der Hochzeit dabei, du dummes Ding. Meine Mutter hat sogar unsere Ringe ausgesucht und es war Vater der regelrecht darauf bestand, dass Harry unseren Namen annimmt. Ich kann dir eines versichern, enterbt werde ich bestimmt nicht…" vor lauter Lachen stützte sich Draco auf Harry. Pansy brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte an Milicents Schulter die angewidert auf das kleine blonde Häufchen Elend hinabblickte. Von einigen Seiten war leises Kichern zu hören. 

„Trotzdem glaube ich kaum, dass euch die Idee zum Heiraten einfach so kam." Meinte Morag sachlich. „Ihr wart Feinde, darauf verwette ich meine letzte Galeone und selbst wenn ihr euch zu dem Zeitpunkt schon das Gehirn rausgevögelt habt, wäre das noch kein Grund gewesen jetzt Traumhochzeit zu spielen." 

Draco wand einfach nur seinen Kopf ab. Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Slytherins ungeduldig wurden. Er meldete sich zu Wort. 

„Nun ja…" Hätten Blicke wirklich töten können, dann wäre er jetzt unzählige Male gestorben. Doch was wäre ein Gryffindor ohne seinen Mut. Er hatte schließlich Voldemort gegenüber gestanden. „Das Ganze ist eigentlich auch so passiert…"

* * * * *

Harry erklärte zu zweiten Mal am diesem Tag das Warum, das Weshalb und das Wieso, wobei er drauf achtete neutral und sachlich zu bleiben. Er endete mit einem kleinlichen „… ungefähr so ist das gelaufen." 

Sein erster Blick ging hinüber zu Draco, der immer noch wegen Pansy, ein mürrisches Gesicht zog. Der Rest der Augen schwankte zwischen Schadenfreuden, Unglaube und Entsetzten. Dann brach das Gerede los.

Vorne weg suchten die Slytherins natürlich die Schuld bei Harry. War ja klar, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. 

„Mal wieder typisch Gryffindors. Die bauen Scheiße und wir dürfen es ausbaden."

„Na Potter, bist jetzt stolz das du sein Leben ruiniert hast?"

„Du solltest dich schämen." 

„Draco ist zu gut für dich… Er hätte dich nicht heiraten, er hätte dich verprügeln sollen!" 

Harry schluckte die Kommentare ohne etwas zu sagen. Doch es verletzte ihn schon. Er blickte kurz zu Draco und ärgert sich darüber, dass der Slytherin keine Anstalten unternahm ihn vor seinen Leuten zu verteidigen. 

Plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel stürzte eine weinende Pansy auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn fest. Draco war geschockt und rührte sich die ersten Momente überhaupt nicht. 

„Oh Draky, das ist ja furchtbar. Du armer… sei nicht traurig ich werde dir helfen und verhindern das Potter dich zu sehr ärgert. Mein armes Baby… du musste ja so leiden und jetzt bist auch noch an dieses Narbengesicht gebunden…" heulte Pansy an Dracos Brust. Wieder konnte man beobachten wie Draco zu explodieren begann, doch dieses Mal war er nicht schnell genug. 

Harry drängte sich fast gewaltsam zwischen die beiden und stieß Pansy weg. Das Mädchen stolperte rückwärts und ein lauter Schluchzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sofort waren mehrere Slytherin –Jungs aufgestanden und näherten sich Harry, doch kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er war wütend. 

„Geh weg von ihm, du Flittchen. Er gehört mir! Und heul nicht so theatralisch rum, von deinem Gewimmer und deinem ständigen ‚Draky hier, Draky da' wird einem ja schlecht." Er warf ihr einen Snape –schen Blick zu und rümpfte bei ihren entsetzten Anblick nur die Nase. Dann wand er sich den anderen zu. „Und ihr…" er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die finster dreinblickende Meute. „Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem Haufen blasierter Snobs verurteilen. Ihr könnt ja auch nur die Schuld bei anderen suchen, was? 

„Aber wisst mir, das ist mir egal! Scheißegal!! Auf eure Meinung und Unterstützung pfeif ich. Wenn ihr damit nicht klar kommt, oder wenn es euch nicht gefällt, ist das doch nicht mein Problem. Wenn es euch so sehr stört, könnt ihr euch von mir aus vom Astronomieturm werfen. Nur macht es leise. Und eines sag ich euch, wenn ihr Streit oder Ärger wollt, dann kommt ruhig zu mir, ich hex euch mit Freuden bis in den nächsten Monat und wenn ihr auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen solltet Draco etwas anzutun, schwöre ich euch bei Slytherin Schlangen, dass ihr euch wünschen werdet tot zu sein. Ist das klar?!"    

Erst jetzt realisierte Harry die Gesichter die er vor sich sah. Alle schauten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Selbst Draco schien geschockt. Was Harry aber am meisten irritierte war, dass er in keinem Gesicht Zorn oder Wut erkennen konnte. Er sah nur Erstaunen, Neugier und Bewunderung. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. 

Wieder brach lautes Gerede aus, doch über ihn wurde nicht gelästert oder getratscht. Um genau zu sein schien das ganze Thema Hochzeit und Co. wie unter den Tisch gefallen. Blaise und Milicent schleppten die heulende Pansy weg, während die Reihen sich lichteten und Ryke und Morag sich lachend mit Draco unterhielten. Crabbe und Goyle waren wie Geister hinter Draco aufgetaucht und flankierten ihn. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas ziemlich wichtiges nicht mitbekommen. 

Einige Minuten später waren Harry und Draco allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry wand sich an Draco, dieser grinste. 

„Was… ist… hier… passiert?" Draco lachte.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du hier diese Nummer abziehen würdest, dann hätte ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht." Prustete er.

„Was? Ich hab sie angeschnauzt und ihnen gedroht!" 

„Genau! Du hast sie beeindruckt Harry und das mächtig. Gryffindors mögen vielleicht mutig sein, doch in einer Schlagengrube schwindet der Mut meistens dahin. Und du hast ihnen gezeigt, dass du Slytherin –Eigenschaften besitzt. Ich glaube, du wirst hier keine Probleme haben. Also erschreck dich nicht zu Tode, wenn dich morgen ein Slytherin freundlich auf dem Gang grüßt…" 

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein… Ihr seid alle bescheuert. Einfach Verrückt." Stöhnte Harry und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel fallen. 

Draco lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Grazil bewegte er sich zu Harry hinüber und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

„Wie wär's, wenn du dir Dark!Harry mal schnappst und ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer bringst?" hauchte Draco Harry ins Ohr und begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. 

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass dich die Sache hier angeturnt hat?" forderte Harry fassungslos. 

Draco führte Harrys Hand zwischen seine Beine. Das beantwortete all seine Fragen. 

* * * * *

tbc.

A/N: So, ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist endlich das 12te Kapitel! Ich weiß einige werde hiervon arg enttäuscht sein, weil ich mir gut vorstellen kann, dass sie hier etwas anderes erwartet haben! Aber so hat sich das nun mal entwickelt! Auch das die Sache mit Draco und Harry sich jetzt so schnell entwickelt ist NATÜRLICH äußerst unglaubwürdig, aber so ist es nun mal. Ist schließlich ne Spaß-fic!!!^^ Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller… Review't mir doch wieder so fleißig. Please, Please ^^ Und Toyo trollt sich jetzt zurück zu ihrer Yu-Gi-OH! DVD Box3 und schmachtet noch ein bisschen… *lach*

Übrigens, den Namen „Ryke" habe ich aus dem ersten Buch der Trilogie „Die Türme von Tonor" von Elizabeth A. Lynn geklaut.  


	13. Die Hogwarts Szene

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…^^

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben:  Dieses Mal nicht namentlich aufgezählt, aber ich knuddel euch alle!!!^^ 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 13: „die Hogwarts Szene"

* * * * * * * * * * 

„Komm schon, zieh dich an Harry." Meine Eltern erwarten uns in fünf Minuten." Draco rannte hektisch im Zimmer auf und ab und sammelte seine und Harrys Klamotten ein, während Harry, noch müde vom Sex sich auf dem Bett räkelte. Als Draco fertig war schmiss er Harry seine Klamotten zu. „Schnell!!"

„Ist deine eigene Schuld. Es war ja deine Idee für diese Zwischeneinlage dieses Zimmer hier aufzusuchen." Sagte Harry zu begann sich anzuziehen. „Und wenn wir zu spät kommen, was wir auf jeden Fall werden, dann wirst du ihnen erklären warum!"

„Ich habe nicht gehört wie dich groß gewehrt oder beschwert hast. Ich entsinne mich eher an ein: ‚Oh ja Draco, tiefer… bitter' deinerseits." Antwortete Draco spitz und war zufrieden, als er Harrys peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

Harry sparte sich jeden weiteren Kommentar nachdem Draco ihn _DARAN_  erinnert hatte. Was konnte er dagegen sagen. Es war ja schließlich die Wahrheit, keine halbe Stunde vorher hatte Harry stöhnend und schreiend auf dem Bett gelegen und hatte Draco regelrecht angefehlt ihn härter zu nehmen. Harry schloss bei dieser Erinnerung die Augen. Vielleicht war es ja doch keine so gute Idee gewesen Dark!Harry in dieses Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Harry hoffte nur die Slytherins hatten sie nicht gehört, oder sie gar belauscht. 

Draco richtete seine Haare vor dem Spiegel bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr und rollte mit den Augen. Sie würden bestimmt zu spät kommen. Er griff Harry bei Arm.

„Na los, wir sind schon zu spät." meckerte er und zog Harry mit sich.

„Hey, du könntest wenigstens warten bis ich meine Hose zugemacht habe." 

* * * * * 

Lucius und Narcissa sahen auf, als die Tür zu ihrem Raum geöffnet wurden. Draco und Harry betraten den Raum. Sie lächelten verlegen. Narcissa quittierte das mit einem wissenden Lächeln, das Harry stark erröten ließ. Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

Erst dann bemerkte Harry, dass auch Sirius im Raum war und sein Blick schwankte zwischen Schock und Amüsement. Harry fiel es schwer dem Blick seines Paten stand zu halten. Instinktiv drängte Harry sich näher an Draco. 

„Schön, dass ihr auch kommt. Wir haben schon gedacht wir müssten gehen ohne euch noch mal zu sehen." Sagte Narcissa und ging auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn. Harry sah, ein bisschen neidisch, wie Narcissa seinem Ehemann mit mütterlicher Liebe durch das blonde Haar strich. Er wollte gerade den Blick abwenden, als Narcissa Draco losließ und sich Harry zuwandte. Harry wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte, als sich Narcissa's Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn mütterlich umarmten. Er brauchte einige Zeit lang zum reagieren und erwiderte dann die Umarmung zaghaft.    

Als Narcissa ihn wieder losließ, sah Harry die rührenden Gesichter der anderen. Draco lächelte sanft, Sirius hatte eine Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit im Gesicht und Lucius sah (Harry glaubte, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte) irgendwie stolz aus. Sirius trat auf ihn zu und zog Harry ebenfalls in eine Umarmung nachdem er Draco höflich die Hand gegeben hatte. 

„So!" sagte Lucius um somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich zu ziehen. „Der Grund warum Narcissa und Ich euch noch mal sprechen wollten und warum wir auch Sirius," Harry war erstaunt, dass Lucius seinen Paten beim Vornamen nannte. „hierher gebeten haben ist folgender:" Lucius schlug die Beine übereinander bevor er weiterfuhr und Harry ganz direkt ansprach.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht genau was du für deine Zukunft geplant hast."  Begann der Blonde. „Ich weiß nur eines und zwar, dass du wahrscheinlich bei deinen Verwandten ausziehen wolltest und mit deinem Paten zusammenleben wolltest." Harry nickte. „Jetzt nach der Heirat sieht die Sache, so finde ich etwas anders aus. Ich finde es ist wichtig für euch beide, dass ihr zusammenbleibt und euch verstehen lernt, denn eure Magie und euer Leben hängt davon ab. Deshalb möchte ich euch beide bitten zu mir und Narcissa nach Malfoy Manor zu ziehen." Das Angebot hing eine Zeit lang in der Luft. Niemand sagte etwas. 

Harry war unsicher. Er wusste schon, dass er mit Draco zusammenziehen musste, damit das was sie hatte funktionieren konnte, doch hatte er daran gedacht bei Sirius einzuziehen. Harry warf seinem Paten besorgte Blicke zu. Wollte Sirius nichts sagen?? Lucius erkannte den fragenden Blick Harrys sofort.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt einen solchen Schritt ohne jemanden Vertrauten zu machen, deshalb habe ich auch Sirius angeboten zu uns zu kommen." Sirius nickte. 

Harry und Draco schauten die Erwachsenen erstaunt an. 

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Harry an Sirius gewandt. 

„Wirklich Vater?" fragte Draco seinerseits. Wieder wurde beides mit einem Nicken bestätigt. 

„Lucius und ich dachten es wäre die beste Lösung." Sagte Narcissa. „Ihr seid jung und wir glauben, dass ihr noch die Führung und die Geborgenheit einer Familie braucht. Aber wir wollen euch auch nicht einengen, ihr sollt eure eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können, deshalb wollen wir das ihr zu uns kommt." 

Harry war überwältigt, er wollte immer eine große Familie haben, doch wenn er ehrlich war verstand er nicht genau warum es das Beste war für sie alle nach Malfoy Manor zu ziehen.

„Trotzdem ich verstehe nicht ganz…"  platze es aus dem jungen Gryffindor heraus. Narcissa lachte auf.

„Draco hat dir noch nichts von seinem zu Hause erzählt nicht wahr…" Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Nun ja",  meinte Draco. „Das Haus ist recht groß. Wenn man sich nicht begegnen will, dann muss man das auch nicht. In den Sommerferien, wenn ich schlechte Laune oder einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden will, kann es sein das manchmal Wochen vergehen ohne das ich meine Eltern sehe." 

„Das ist wahr." Bestätigte Lucius, sah aber nicht gerade aus, als wären das Zeiten gewesen, die er besonderes geschätzt hatte. Draco verstand den Wink.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht zu beschweren Vater." Sagte der junge Slytherin spitz. „Wenn du dich in deine Studien vertieft, vergräbst du dich manchmal Tage oder Wochen in deinen Büchern und man sieht dich gar nicht mehr. Und falls man das große Pech hat das Onkel Sev zur selben Zeit zu Besuch ist, dann kann man euch beide abschreiben. Entweder seid ihr in deinem Studierzimmer oder einer der 5 Bibliotheken des Hauses oder im Kerker oder im Turm oder man erfährt, dass ihr beiden für ne Woche zu Studienzwecken nach Athen gefahren seid. Beschwer dich jedenfalls nicht bei mir…" die beiden funkelten sich.

„Naja, das fängt ja gut an. Vater und Sohn Zwist, ein Haus in dem man sich verlaufen kann und dann auch noch mein Lieblingskräuterpfuscher als häufiger Besucher…" seufzte Sirius und bekam von allen Seiten, selbst von Harry, böse Blicke zugeworfen. Er hob besänftigend die Hände und lachte. „War nur ein Scherz. So werde ich jedenfalls nie Langeweile haben…" Er blickte Harry an und ein strahlendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Was sagst du Harry? Bereit für das Abenteuer deines Lebens? Harry Potter und Sirius Black und ihr Leben in der Welt des alten magischen Hochadels… werden sie es schaffen sich an die Etikette zu gewöhnen? Werden ihnen die Ausreden ausgehen um nicht auf Teeparties zu erscheinen? Werden sie sich hoffnungslos im Haus verirren und an vor Hunger sterben? …. All das und vieles mehr bald in Fortsetzung bei Flourish & Blotts."

Stille.

Narcissa hatte die Augen aufgerissen.

Lucius hatte einen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

Draco schien gleich vor Wut zu explodieren. 

Und Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Einerseits wollte er lachen, andererseits wollte ein anderer Teil (sein neu erwachtes Malfoy- Selbst) beleidigt sein.

Sirius blickte von einem zum anderen und verschränkte dann beleidigt die Arme. „Bei Merlin, ihr versteht wirklich keinen Spaß. Moony hätte sicher gelacht…" motzte der Animagi. 

Plötzlich fing Draco an zu lachen. Laut und herzhaft. 

„Das kann ja was werden…" prostete er und lehnte sich an Harry, der lächelte. 

* * * * * 

Harry und Draco hatten sich von Lucius, Narcissa und Sirius verabschiedet. Draco war dann ebenfalls gegangen. Er wollte noch in Bibliothek nach etwas sehen und so dachte Harry er könnte seine Freunde im Gryffindorturm besuchen gehen bis er sich am Abend wieder mit Draco in ihrem Zimmer traf. 

Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann würde er diese Schule verlassen… 

Total in Gedanken versunken streifte Harry durch die Schule auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er schreckte erst auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Potter… he Potter!" rief ein Stimme hinter ihm. „Oder sollte ich besser Malfoy sagen?" Harry erblickte Terry Boot, einen Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw. Neben ihm stand Jonathan Miller ein Sechstklässler den Harry vom Quidditch kannte. Er wollte sie gerade grüßen als er die verschlossenen und finstern Gesichter der Beiden bemerkte. 

„Das du dich hier überhaupt noch blicken lässt, du Verräter. Geh zu deinen Schlangenfreuden in die Kerker Parselmund." Sagte Terry Boot und sah mit einer gewissen Abscheu auf Harry.

„Nicht schlimm genug, dass du dich mit Slytherin abgibst, auch noch mit Malfoy. Du schwule Ratte. Du hast wohl kein bisschen Selbstwertgefühl mit Malfoy rumzuhuren. Du machst mich ganz krank." Harry Augen weiteten sich und er machte einige Schritte rückwärts. Von den Beiden hätte er so etwas nicht erwartete. 

Einige Augenblicke überlegte er sich was er sagen sollte, doch er entschied sich sie einfach zu ignorieren. Diese Idioten waren seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen umdrehen, als Jonathan ihn beim Arm griff.

„Wohin willst du denn so schnell? Zurück in die Arme deines Liebsten? Noch ne Runde vögeln, was?!" Wut stieg in Harry aus und er machte sich mit einem einzigen Ruck los. Litaneien aus Flüchen wurden in seinem Kopf abgespult und Harry war gerade dabei seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch er kam nicht weit. Er hörte wie jemand zu Boden geworfen wurden und noch bevor er erkennen konnte wer es war, landete auch Jonathan nicht all zu sanft auf dem Boden. 

Aus den Schatten materialisierten sich die Gestalten von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, ihre Gesichter waren finster und sie knackten bedrohlich mit den Fingern. Sie gingen zu Harry hinüber und flankierten ihn, so wie sie es normalerweise mit Draco taten. 

„Habt ihr n Problem?" fragte Crabbe.

„Ja, wir können es gleich hier regeln." Fügte Goyle an. Terry und Jonathan rappelten sich auf, warfen Harry und den Slytherins einen eisigen Blick zu und verschwanden. Als sie weg waren fingen die Beiden an zu lachen, Harry guckte nur fragend. 

„Pah. . . wenn Draco die in die Finger bekommt sind die Mus!" 

„Das wird lustig. . ."

„Danke!" unterbrach sie Harry. Die Beiden sahen ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Planeten. „Das ihr mir gerade geholfen habt." Fügte Harry an. Ihnen schien ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Kein Problem!"

„War selbstverständlich!" 

Es blieb ihm noch genug Zeit sich zu wundern, denn Crabbe und Goyle begleiteten ihn bis zum Portrait der fetten Dame und verabschiedeten sich mit einen ‚Bis denne'.  Als Harry den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war er sicher das ihn nichts mehr schocken konnte.

* * * * * 

tbc.

A/N: Tja. . . hier ist das 13te Kapitelchen. Nö, es gab keine lemon… Bleibt euch überlassen was sie gemacht haben. Hoffe ich habe wegen der Pause nicht meinen Stil verloren. Ihr fragt euch vielleicht wo ich war, dass solange nichts mehr kam. . . Ich war im Urlaub. Zwei Wochen lang Überlebenstraining bei Verwandten. Und da ich noch lebe gibt es ne Fortsetzung. xsmilex  

Also. . . dies ist immer noch ne AU und abgehoben bis zum geht nicht mehr. Viele sagen, dass Harry sich mit seinem Schicksal zu leicht abgefunden hat. Tja, nichts zu machen. Ist halt ne Spaß-fic. . . Ich werde es jedenfalls nicht ändern. 

WICHTIG: eigentlich hatte ich das nichts geplant, aber ich Habe vor diese Geschichte endgültig an den Rand des Möglichen zu treiben. Ich will wissen wollt ihr das. Wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich nichts schreibe das schlecht ausgeht. Doch hier kommt nun die Frage: wollt ihr das Draco und Harry im letzten Kapitel ein Kind bekommen??? Soll ich das kleine Missgeschick zwischen den Beiden beheben??? Wenn ja, wie soll das Kind heißen??? Es soll auf jeden Fall ein Junge sein. Also sagt mir ob ihr das wollt oder nicht… und schickt mir Namesvorschläge!!!! xhugyouallx                   


	14. Der Anfang von Morgen

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…^^

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben:  Dieses Mal nicht namentlich aufgezählt, aber ich knuddel euch alle!!!^^ 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 14: „Der Anfang von Morgen"

* * * * * * * * * * 

„Ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Oh mein Gott, es wird endlich soweit sein. Ich kann es nicht fassen, wir haben es wirklich geschafft." 

„Granger, wenn du dich nicht sofort hinsetzt und die Klappe hältst, dann kann es dir egal sein das du es geschafft hast, denn du wirst nicht mehr lange genug leben um es zu erleben." Hermine hörte sofort auf mit ihrem Hin- und Hergelaufe. Die platte Beleidigung schien sie komplett überhört zu haben, dafür hatte sie in den letzten Wochen zu viel Zeit mit Malfoy verbracht. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um:

„Oh, tut mir leid Draco, aber ich bin einfach aufgeregt." Draco griff sie einfach beim Ärmel ihrer Robe und zog sie zu sich auf die Couch. 

„Bleib einfach sitzen, okay." Das brünette Mädchen nickte nur und verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber Danke. Denn noch einen Augenblick länger und ich wäre ausgetickt. ´Mine übertreibt ihre Vorfreude auf diese blöde Abschlussfeier." Ron seufzte. „Wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

„Er ist im Schlafzimmer und probt seine Rede für die Feier. Er ist nervös, unsicher und aufgeregt, also absolut unerträglich! Ich habe gehört du spielst Schach Weasley." Ron nickte und folgte Dracos Fingerzeig an einen kleinen Tisch auf dem ein Schachbrett stand. 

„Ich nehme Schwarz!" sagte Ron und erhob sich mit Draco und ging hinüber zu Schachbrett auf eine Partie.     

* * * * * 

Draco und Ron saßen tief in Gedanken, ihre Blicke fixierten das Schachbrett. Ihre Gesichter zeigten einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck. Hermine hatte sich in der Zeit wieder beruhigt und hatte sich auf der Couch breit gemacht und las in einem von Dracos Büchern. Harry war immer noch nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt doch in diesem Moment war den Dreien das eher egal, jeder von ihnen in seine eigene Gedankenwelt absorbiert. 

Draco war mehr als dankbar für diesen Moment der Ruhe vor der großen Feier zu Ehren ihres Abschlusses. Ron und Hermine waren zu Frühstück gekommen und hatten es sich danach bei Draco und Harry breit gemacht. Sie hatten eine Menge besprochen, vor allem Harry hatte seinen Freunden endlich von seinen Zukunftsplänen erzählt.

#Flashback#

„Und du bist dir wirklich sich, Harry." Fragte Hermine nach. „Das ist nichts gegen dich Draco, aber diese Entscheidung ist schon schwerwiegend finde ich." Fügte das Mädchen an Draco gewand hinzu. 

„Du vergisst ´Mine das Harry nicht gerade eine große Auswahl hat." Sagte Ron.

„Das hört sich an, als würde Harry in meiner Gegenwart und der Gegenwart meiner Familie regelrecht Qualen erleiden." Meinte Draco säuerlich. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Harry ihr Privatleben so vor seinen Freunden ausbreitete. Malfoys waren immer sehr diskret. 

„Es ist ja nicht, dass ich nie Auror werde, oder Quidditch spiele." Warf Harry ein. „Aber ich finde Lucius hat recht. Draco und ich werden unser ganzes Leben miteinander verbringen und dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht gut genug. Und ich möchte ihn wirklich kennen lernen." Harry griff dabei nach Dracos Hand. Draco lächelte. 

„Also wird man dich in Zukunft in Malfoys Haus finden?!" 

„So ist es. Sirius ist gestern eingezogen und wie ich gehört habe geht er Dracos Vater jetzt schon auf den Geist." Draco nickte und lachte innerlich. „Und ich ziehe Morgen ein. Aber ich glaube Draco wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ihr mich besucht." 

„Vielleicht." Meinte Draco und grinste böse. Ron und Hermine warfen ihm böse Blicke zu. „Hey, war nur Spaß. Kommt wann ihr wollt!" korrigierte er sich. 

„Was wirst du eigentlich machen, Draco?" fragte Hermine. 

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor mich weiterzubilden. Magisches Recht, sollte mein Hauptfach sein, aber das habe ich jetzt nach hinten gestellt. Vielleicht lasse ich es auch ganz, ich weiß es nicht. Doch keine Panik, Hermine, Harry und ich werden nicht untätig sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Vater mit uns noch einiges vor hat. Was macht ihr beide denn?" 

„Also ich habe eine Stelle an der Heilerschule bekomme. Ich fange nach den Ferien an. Ich habe daran gedacht mir eine kleine Wohnung in Yorkshire zu nehmen. Ich der Gegend ist die Schule." Sagte Hermine sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Ich habe eine Stelle bei Nimbus-Corp. angenommen in der Design Abteilung. Das war etwas, dass ich schon immer machen wollte. Wartet es nur ab in ein paar Jahren fliegt ihr Besen die ich entworfen und gebaut habe!" 

#Flashback Ende#

„Schach." Sagte Ron und bewegt seine Dame in Position. Draco zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Plötzlich wurde die Stille im Raum von einem lauten Klopfen gestört. Weder Ron noch Draco sahen von ihrem Spiel auf und auch Hermine schien immer noch vertieft in ihr Buch. Auch das zweite Klopfen wurde ignoriert. Das dritte Mal klopfte die Person draußen ohne unterlass. Draco presste genervt seine Finger gegen die Schläfe. 

„Bei Salazar wie soll man sich denn hier konzentrieren." Fluchte Draco und ging hinüber zur Tür. Er öffnete sie ein saurer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Hinter der Tür stand eine Slytherin. Blaise Zabini. „Blaise was willst …"

„Halt die Klappe, Draco." Warf das Mädchen ein und schob sich zwischen Draco und der Tür durch in den Raum. Draco, der es über alle Maßen hasste bei etwas gestört zu werden sagte zynisch. 

„Wem haben wir den deine blendende Laune zu verdanken." Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Die zwei Gryffindors im Raum blickten auf und beobachteten die Slytherins.   

„Hör auf mir auf die Nerven zugehen, ich bin schließlich hier um dich zu warnen." Sagte das Mädchen und schob Draco ohne ein weiteres Wort eine Zeitung hinüber. Etwas überrascht, nahm Draco sie entgegen und blickte fragend auf Blaise. „Lies den Titelbericht." Sagte Blaise finster.  

Draco blickte auf die Titelseite und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er las den Bericht ein Mal, noch ein Mal und noch ein Mal. Das erst Mal zeigte sein Gesicht entsetzen, das zweite Mal Ungläubigkeit, das dritte Mal Wut. Man hätte meinen könne das er mit diesen stechenden Augen die Zeitung in Brand zu setzten versuchte. Hermine und Ron wollte gerade nachfragen was denn los sein als Draco durch den Raum brüllte:

„HARRY!" Hermine zuckte zusammen und es dauerte keine Sekunde und Harry kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

„Was denn? Ich übe immer noch die Rede." Harry schien ebenfalls sichtlich angespannt zu sein. 

„Vergiss diese Rede und ließ lieber Mal diesen Bericht hier." Presste Draco zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wedelte mit der Zeitung. Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, sichtlich interessiert an dem was seinen ‚Ehemann' so wütend gemacht hatte. Er nahm Draco die Zeitung aus der Hand und las, so wie Draco vor ihm, den Titelbericht. 

Harrys einzige Reaktion waren aufgerissene Augen. Er ließ die Zeitung sinken und setzte sich auf den Sessel. 

„Harry? Was ist denn los, Kumpel?" fragte Ron irritiert.

„Ich glaub's nicht. . .  warum jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?" Harry fing an zu lachen. „Das war ja so klar." 

„Harry?" fragte nun auch Hermine besorgt. „Was ist denn los?"

Harry antwortete nicht sondern nahm die Zeitung, legte sie auf seinen Schoß und begann zu lesen:

_"Hogwarts Lovestory – Der Anfang, die Opfer und das Ziel_

_Wir erfuhren aus sicherer Quelle, dass vor einigen Wochen niemand geringeres als Harry Potter, nun Harry Malfoy, seinen Schulrivalen Draco Malfoy sich in einer privaten Zeremonie unter Aufsicht ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten trauen ließen. Das ungleiche Paar soll angeblich durch einen alten Fluch aus dem Buch der Familienflücher zur Ehe gezwungen sein, doch unsere Reporter haben in den Mauern Hogwarts eine völlig andere Geschichte auf gedeckt. _

_Wie es scheint geht die Beziehung zwischen dem Jungen-der-Lebt und dem Malfoy-Erben  tiefer, als sie es die anderen glauben lassen wollen. Sicheren Quellen zufolgen begann ihre intime Beziehung im sechsten Jahr und schien am Anfang nur rein Körperlich zu sein. Doch wie es schien entwickelte sich aus der anfänglichen Affäre eine tragische Liebesbeziehung die keinem guten Ende entgegenzugehen schien. Vor allem schienen Familie, Freunde  und die Reputation ihrer Häuser dem Glück im weg zu stehen.    _

_Wie es schien fanden die beiden unglücklich verliebten Jungen nur den Ausweg einen alten vergessenen Fluch aus dem Buch der Familienflüche zu benutzen um ihrer Liebe auch ihrer Liebe auch in der Öffentlichkeit Gehör und Anerkennung zu verschaffen. Diese armen Jungen. . ._  bla, bla, bla  Merlin was für ein Unsinn. 

Und gezeichnet ist das Ganz von niemandem anderen als Rita Skeeter."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Ron und Hermine standen die Münder offen. Blaise sah immer noch genervt aus und Draco stand kurz vor der Explosion. 

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo dieses Bild herkommt?" fragte Harry und hielt die Zeitung hoch und zeigte auf das Bild auf der Titelseite. Es zeigte ihn und Draco wie sie sich in einem Gang Hogwart's küssten. „Ich weiß nur wann es geschehen ist." Harry grinste in die Runde. 

„Vor dem Mittagessen letzten Sonntag, im Zauberkunstgang, neben der Statue von Gwendoline der Ulkigen." Das Lächeln in Dracos Gesicht hatte etwas Dämonisches an sich. „Und ich weiß auch wer es gemacht es gibt nur einen, der es gewesen sein kann. Creevey. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, dann wird er sich wünschen er. . ." 

„Draco beruhig dich!" meinte Harry. 

„Beruhigen. Wegen diesem kleine Bastard werden wir die nächsten Wochen in Malfoy –Manor mit Reportern belagert sein. Oh Salazar, wenn ich an diese sensationgeilen Weiber vom der Hexenwoche denke, dann wird mir schlecht."   

„Wenn du das schon schlimm findest, dann warte erst einmal ab was passiert wenn unsere Verwandten die Zeitung gelesen haben. Ich wette ihr bekommt spätestens am Wochenende Besuch von Großtante Hera du weißt was das heißt." Meinte Blaise. Sie sah aus als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden ob sie Draco auslachen oder bemitleiden sollte. 

Draco war kreidebleich geworden. Er ging hinüber zur Couch und setzt sich. „Ich bin so gut wie tot." Flüsterte er. Harry konnte nicht anders als Blaise einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie grinste.

„Großtante Hera ist die älteste in unserer Familie, sie macht Dumbledore Konkurrenz nur das sie nicht halb so verständnisvoll ist. Vater meint sie ist schlimmer als eine Banshee und damit untertreibt er völlig, wenn du mich fragst."

„Untertreiben?? Das ist harmlos. Die Frau ist der Teufel. Sie. . . sie . . ." Draco brach ab und schluckte. Harry stand auf und ging hinüber zu Draco. Er kniete sich vor den Slytherin und sah ihn an. 

„So schlimm?" fragte er. Draco nickte. 

„Ich hoffe es wird dir erspart bleiben sie je kennen zu lernen." Harry fasste Draco bei der Hand. Und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Leise flüsterte er:

„Ich werde dich beschützen." Daraufhin musste Draco lachen. Die beiden sahen sich an und grinsten. 

„Stimmte ja." Meinte Draco kess. „Ich habe ja jetzt meinen privaten Helden." 

„Warum wird diese Tante sich denn so aufspielen. Ist es weil Harry ein Junge ist?"  fragte Hermine nach. 

„Das wird sie herzlich wenig interessieren." Meinte Draco sichtlich wütend darüber, dass er sich vor seiner Großtante Hera rechtfertigen musste. Doch bei Gedanken an die Alte wurde ihm wieder ganz anders und er rückte näher zu Harry.

„Was ist denn dann ihr Problem." Fragte Ron nach. 

„Großtante Hera ist die Hüterin der Familie, so könnte man es jedenfalls ausdrücken. Sie wird sauer sein weil Draco der erste Malfoy in 60 Generationen ist, der einen Ehepartner aus einer gesellschaftlich Unterlegenen Schicht gewählt hat. Die Etikette ist ihre Welt und ihre Liebe und sie duldet keine Patzer oder Fehler, obwohl vielleicht kann sein Status als Held der Zaubererwelt ihn ja retten." Lachte Blaise. Harry warf ihr einen finstern Blick zu. 

„Kein Wort mehr darüber. Wir haben heute schließlich Abschlussfeier und das sollte man sich nicht mit solchen Dingen versauen. Wir verschieben das Ganze einfach auf Morgen." Sagte Draco und stand auf. Blaise musterte ihn amüsiert. 

„Was hast du vor Draco?" fragte das Slytherin- Mädchen.

„Ganz einfach. Morgen schreibe ich an Vater er soll mir Großtante Hera vom Leib halten. Verfasse einen Brief an meinen Anwalt mit einer Klage gegen Rita Skeeter wegen Verleumdung und dann werde ich Creevey suchen und ihm ganz langsam die Hals umdrehen." Harry blickte ihn scharf an. „OK, ich werde ihn verhexen, aber Rache muss sein." 

* * * * * 

Harry erhob sich aus den Reihen der Schüler und ging hinüber zu dem Podest an dem Professor McGonagall eben seine Rede angekündigt hatte. Sein Herz war voller Stolz und Freude, aber auch voller Abschiedsschmerz. Wie sehr würde ihm Hogwarts fehlen, seine erstes richtiges Zuhause. Heute Abend würde er von einem Abschnitt seines Lebens Abschied nehmen und einen Neuen beginnen.

Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte Harry seine Zukunft noch klar vor sich gesehen. In Sirius Haus wohnen, Auror werden, oder vielleicht erst mal ein paar Saisons professionell Quidditch spielen. Doch nun lag seine Zukunft im Nebel. Was würden er und Draco in der Zukunft alles durchmachen? Er atmete tief durch. 

Er ließ seine Blicke über Lehrer gleiten. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass er mit Snape noch nach seiner Schulzeit zu tun bekommen würde, doch soweit er es von Draco wusste war Severus Snape ein häufiger Gast in Malfoy-Manor. Dumbledore lächelte und seine Augen funkelten wissend über den Rand seiner Brille. Harry fragte sich einen Moment, ob Dumbledore die ganz Sache schon vorausgeahnt hatte. Es wäre typisch gewesen. 

Seine Blicke glitten über die Schüler in der Halle. Und er wünschte sich diese Schule würde ewig stehen. Doch wenn sie schon Voldemort und den ersten Malfoy in Gryffindor überlebt hatte, dann sah Harry die Zukunft der Schule in einem hellen Licht. 

Er zog seine Notizen hervor und legte sie auf das Pult. 

„Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass unsere Zeit in Hogwarts so schnell vergehen würde . . ."

* * * * * 

tbc. 

A/N: Erst einmal SORRY!! Ihr habt jetzt wirklich ganz schön lange auf das 14te Kapitel gewartete. Das war nicht nett von mir. Aber ich hatte viel mit meiner Zwischenprüfung in Japanologie zu tun. Ich hatte sie letzten Donnerstag und ich habe bestanden. xFreudex Dieses Kapitel war jetzt nicht gerade so berauschend, aber irgendwann musste die Schule ja auch zu Ende gehen. Freue mich schon auf eure Kommentare . . . ^_^

Und denkt daran auch mal dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Lorelei Lee und mir vorbeizuschauen. „The Gree Side of Life" by The Slytherin Sisters.  


	15. Home sweet Home das innere Gleichgewicht

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…^^

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben!! THANK YOU ALL!!!^_^ 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 15: „Home sweet Home: das inner Gleichgewicht"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Harry stand in einem Gang im dritten Stock irgendwo im Westflügel, jedenfalls so glaubte er das. Seit dem Draco am Morgen mit Lucius das Haus verlasen hatte, hatte sich Harry in die Bibliothek in den Ostflügel zurückgezogen. Er hatte dort einige Bücher gesehen die er gerne lesen wollte. Die letzen Tage hatte er zusammen mit Draco und Sirius das Haus erkundet. Eines war klar, ihm würde hier bestimmt nicht langweilig werden. Das Haus war wirklich riesengroß und jetzt verstand Harry auch, was Draco gemeint hatte, als er ihm gesagte hatte, wenn man nicht wollte würde man sich hier auch nicht treffen. Es war fast unmöglich sich zufällig über den Weg zu laufen. 

Draco hatte recht gehabt. Die ersten paar Tage hatten wirklich mehrere Reporter versucht ein Interview zu bekommen, doch sie alle waren schon am Eingang gescheitert. Harry konnte es nur recht sein.  

Er war gerade auf dem Weg um mit Sirius und Narcissa zu Mittag zu essen und hatte diesen Gang hier entdeckt, den er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen und betrachtete die Portraits an der Wand. Er musterte jeden einzelne, diese Gänge mit den Bildern erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Hogwarts. Er las die Schilder die unter den Bildern hangen eher flüchtig, jedenfalls bis ihm etwas in einem Schild ins Auge sprang: Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Harry sah auf den Namen: Gabriel Calanthe Malfoy.

Gabriel schien nicht wesentlich älter zu sein, als er oder Draco. Im Gegensatz zu vielen der Malfoy- Familie posierte Gabriel nicht ernst sondern lehnte lässig an seinem Schreibtisch und stütze sich auf einen Stab, der dem Lucius' sehr ähnlich war. Die Spitze wurde ebenfalls von einer silbernen Schlange geschmückte. Das Gesicht war hübsch doch er hatte statt blaue oder graue Augen, grüne, fast genauso grüne wie er selbst. Seine Haare waren lang und typisch Malfoy- Blond, einige Strähnen hingen ihm wie ein Pony ins Gesicht doch den langen Haarschopf hatte er in einem Zopf zusammengebunden, der ihm über die Schulter hing. Ein schönes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. 

Plötzlich änderte sich das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Bildes und Gabriel Calanthe Malfoy zog recht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Ich will ja nicht beleidigend sein, junger Mann, aber ich finde es unangenehm von einem Fremden so angestarrt zu werden." Sagte das Portrait und zeigte mit der Spitze des Stabes auf Harry.

„Ähm… Entschuldigung, aber ich dachte immer das Portraits dazu da sind angesehen zu werden." Meinte Harry recht irritiert, dass sich ein Portrait darüber beschwert angesehen zu werden. Er wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ansehen ist eine Sache aber anstarren eine andere. Du könnest dich wenigstens vorstellen Junge!" Wies das Bildnis von Gabriel Harry zurecht und erhob mahnend die Hand. Dann fing er an zu lachen. Harry konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen, als er begriffen hatte, dass das Portrait ihn nur aufgezogen hatte. „Entschuldige den kleinen Spaß, mein Junge." Harry winkte ab. 

„Ich muss sagen ich bin neugierig." Sagte Gabriel und stütze sich wieder auf seinen Stab. „Ich habe dich noch ihm Haus gesehen. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Gabriel Calanthe Malfoy und wie lautet dein Name, mein Junge?" 

„Ich bin Harry James Malfoy, nett sie kennen zu lernen!" Bei Harry Worten weiteten sich Gabriels Augen erstaunt. 

„Ein Malfoy? Entschuldige wenn ich dich beleidigen sollte, aber du besitzt nicht gerade besonders viele Familienmerkmale!" 

„Das liegt daran, dass ich eigentlich ein Potter bin. Ich habe in die Malfoy- Familie eingeheiratet." Erzählte Harry etwas verlegen. 

„Wirklich?! Und wer ist deine Frau, junger Harry? Ich dachte ich würde alle Malfoy- Kinder kennen, aber im Moment fällt mir kein Mädchen in deinem Alter ein. Wie heißt sie denn? Vielleicht fällt es mir dann wieder ein." Nun wurde Harry wirklich rot. Er blickte zu Boden bevor er antwortete:

„Nun ja, Sie ist eigentlich ein Er und heißt Draco." 

„Ach so ist das? Sehr interessant. Du bist der Lebenspartner von unserem Draco. Ich hatte zwar Gerüchte unter den Bildern gehört, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben, bevor ich es nicht gesehen habe. Willkommen in der Familie, junger Harry." Sagte Gabriel fröhlich. 

„Vielen Dank." Plötzlich wurde sich Harry wieder der Zeit bewusst und er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Mist, er hatte sich verspätet. „Entschuldige mich, aber Narcissa und Sirius warten mit dem Essen." 

„Lauf zu, junger Harry. Komm doch ab und an mal vorbei, wir können etwas zusammen reden!" meinte Gabriel und winkte. 

„Das werde ich. Bye!" und Harry lief zurück und setzte seinen Weg zu Speisesaal fort. 

# # # # # 

Als Harry endlich im Speisesaal ankam hatten Narcissa und Sirius schon mit dem Essen angefangen. Er war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Sofort wuselten einige Hauselfen um ihn herum und servierten ihm das Essen. Erst als Narcissa ihn ansprach schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. 

„Harry mein Lieber, was hat dich aufgehalten." Sagte die elegante Dame sanft, doch man hörte genau die Strenge in ihrer Stimme. Harry sah auf seinen Teller. 

„Hast du dich etwa verlaufen, Harry." Meinte Sirius sarkastisch und fing sich einen von Harrys bösen Blicken ein, doch das schien ihn wenig zu kümmern. Wie es schien hatte Sirius für seinen Geschmack etwas zu lange auf das Essen gewartet. 

„Ich habe mich mit einem Portrait unterhalten und etwas die Zeit vergessen, entschuldigt bitte." 

„Oh, mit welchem denn." Fragte Narcissa interessiert, Sirius maulte nur etwas Unverständliches und aß weiter ohne aufzublicken. 

„Es war im dritten Stock. Sein Name ist Gabriel Calanthe Malfoy. Er war sehr nett. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Malfoy mal Professor in Hogwarts war." Sagte Harry und begann zu essen. 

„Ah, der gute Gabriel." Lachte Narcissa auf und nippte an ihrem Wein. „Er war schon immer ein Charmeur, nicht wahr?" Bei diesen Worten wurde Harry rot. „Lucius und Draco haben große Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm."

„Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. . ." Harry rief sich das Lächeln des Portraits in Erinnerung. Es stimmte, Lucius und Draco besaßen wirklich eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Gabriel. 

In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen und Lucius und Draco, gefolgt von Severus Snape betraten den Saal. Harrys Gesicht leuchtete auf, als er das Lächeln in Dracos Gesicht sah. Er beobachtete jeden Schritt den Draco tat, als er auf den Tisch zugelaufen kam. 

Harry war sich seiner Beziehung Draco gegenüber nicht mehr sicher. Er spürte wie sich etwas zu Verändern begann, ganz langsam und doch spürbar, jedes Mal wenn er in der Nähe seines blonden Lebenspartners war. Trotzdem wollte er das Gefühl nicht näher analysieren und schob den Gedanken daran immer wieder beiseite. Schließlich hatte er im Moment weiß Gott anderes zu bewältigen. Draco und er waren zwar Liebhaber, der Sex in ihrer Beziehung schien seltsamerweise das geringste Problem zu sein, doch die Freundschaft war erst in den Anfängen. 

Trotzdem konnte Harry es nicht verhindern, dass er Rot wurde als Draco sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wang hauchte, bevor er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihn setzte. Lucius schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, das Harry erwiderte. Snape setzte sich neben Narcissa, man merkte, dass er einen bestimmten Abstand zwischen sich und Sirius brachte. Sirius hatte zu Essen aufgehört und fixierte den Hogwartgsprofessor mit einem seltsamen Blick. Harry beobachtete die Szene skeptisch. 

„Tja, das war ein langer Morgen." Seufze Lucius und nahm ein Schluck von dem Wein, den die wuselnden Hauselfen sofort nach dem Ankommen ihrer Herren aufgetragen hatten. „Gringotts war heute mehr als überfüllt, einfach ärgerlich, dabei hatte ich mit dem Direktor schon seit drei Wochen diesen Termin ausgemacht." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen Moment verärgert zusammen. „Ich hasse es einfach, wenn Leute zu inkompetent sind Verabredungen einzuhalten. Wir haben Severus beim Einkauf in der Winkelgasse nach unserem Grigottstermin getroffen", fuhr er sichtlich heiterer fort. „und ich habe ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen." Der Hausherr zeigte mit einem Lächeln in die Richtung seines alten Schulfreundes. Severus schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. 

„Das ist ja wundervoll, dass du heute bleibst Severus. Möchtest du nicht über Nacht bleiben ich arrangiere für Morgen früh ein schönes Frühstücksbuffet." Meinte Narcissa fröhlich. Man konnte direkt sehen, wie Snape versuchte einen Grund zu finden die freundliche Einlandung abzulehnen, doch ihm schien kein plausibler einzufallen. Sein hilfesuchender Blick in Richtung Lucius nütze ebenfalls nichts. 

Schließlich schien er sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben: „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir ´Cissa. Ich bleibe gerne." Narcissa lächelte ihn strahlend an. 

Plötzlich erschien einen kleine Hauelfe neben Lucius. Das Wesen fummelte nervös an dem Zipfel eines Kissenbezuges das es als Kleidungsstück trug. „Meister… Tili möchte ausrichten, dass der Meister und die Lady im Arbeitszimmer verlangt werden. Tili soll sagen es sein dringend!" 

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hoffe das ist wirklich wichtig." Maulte er. Die beiden standen auf, Lucius reichte Narcissa den Arm und sie verließen den Saal. 

Eine Minute lang herrschte Totenstille. Harry kam sich richtig blöd vor wie er von Snape zu Sirius sah und umgekehrt und nur darauf wartete, dass es explodieren würde. Er warf einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Draco und sah, dass es ihm genauso ging. Harry spürte das Verlangen sich etwas von dem möglichen Schauplatz des Schreckens zu distanzieren. Er nahm Draco bei der Hand und führte ihn zur Bar am Ende des Saales wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Er öffnete eine Flasche Portwein und goss sich und Draco einen Glas ein. 

„Die Beiden verbreiten eine Stimmung, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunterläuft. Gruselig!" meinte Harry und nippte an seinem Glas. Draco grinste ihn an.

„Findest du?" fragte er unschuldig. 

„Du etwas nicht? Diese Blicke und diese Stille, als würden sie im nächsten Moment übereinander herfallen." Draco fing an zu lachen. 

„Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf, Harry, aber ich glaube wir haben etwas andere Auffassungen von dem Ausgang dieses Massakers." 

„Was meinst du denn damit." Fragte Harry nun sichtlich irritiert. 

„Harry, so unschuldig kannst nicht mal du sein." Sagte Draco und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Du glaubst, die beiden würden sich entweder duellieren, sich verhexen und verfluchen oder gar verprügeln, doch ich glaube eher, dass sie sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen würden und sich das Gehirn rausvögeln würden." 

Harry sah Draco wie vom Donner gerührt an. Hätte er sein Glas nicht vorher abgestellt, dann hätte er es sicher fallengelassen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick in Richtung der beiden Männer am Tisch. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob sie miteinender redeten. 

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?" fragte Harry heiser. Draco quittierte die Frage wieder mit einem Lachen. 

„Klar meine ich das ernst. Sieh dir die beiden doch an. Sie starren sich gegenseitig an, machen ständig spitzfindige Bemerkungen übereinender, sie wollen den anderen zwar angeblich nie sehen, aber können sich nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie mal zusammen sind dann kleben sie aneinender, anstatt sich einfach zu ignorieren. Ich finde die Zeichen sind mehr als eindeutig. Ich wette wenn sie jetzt alleine wären, dass wären sie schon längst übereinander hergefallen." 

„Das ist doch Unsinn Draco!" sagte Harry. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Harry ganz komisch und er hatte sich ja schon an einiges gewohnt. Schließlich waren er und Draco zusammen, aber Snape und Sirius schien doch ein bisschen zu abgehoben zu sein. Harry konnte sich an die vielen Male erinnern, an denen Sirius über Snape gelästert hatte. Manchmal konnte es stundenlang so gehen, wenn Sirius erst mal in Fahrt gekommen war, dann hieß es: Snape hat das getan, der Schleimbolzen hat jenes getan, Snape hier, Snape da, Snape dahinten. . . 

Plötzlich hielt Harry in seinem Gedanken inne. Draco Meinung schien auf einmal gar nicht abwegig zu sein. Wenn Sirius Snape wirklich so sehr hasste, warum suchte er ihm immer auf wenn er in Hogwarts war? ‚Harry ich geh mal zu Snape, ich wette ich krieg ihn zum explodieren in weniger als fünf Minuten' ‚Ich werd mal sehen was der alte Giftmischer so treibt, holt sich garantiert über seinen Zaubertranknotizen einen runter'. . . Er war wirklich blind gewesen. 

„Oh mein Gott." Stöhnte Harry und klammerte sich an den Blonden, der sich ein fieses Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte. „Mein Pate steht auf Snape. . ." 

„Siehst du. Und das sagen die Leute wir wären ein komisches Paar." 

„Mach darüber keine Witze. Ich bin gezeichnet für Leben. Hättest du nicht einfach deinen Mund halten können? Vor ein paar Minuten lebte ich noch in einer Welt die in Ordnung zu sein schien und nun muss ich damit leben, dass mein Pate Sex mit Snape will. Du bist dir im Klaren, dass du den Psychiater bezahlst, oder?"  

„Du nimmst das Ganze zu ernst Harry. Ich finde die Situation mehr als witzig." 

„Du hast auch einen Sinn für Humor den außer dir keiner versteht." Harry fing sich einen Kniff in den Hinter ein. 

„Das war nicht nett." Meinte Draco künstlich beleidigt. 

Die Türen der Halle gingen wieder auf und Narcissa und Lucius kamen herein. Harry und Draco nahmen ihre Gläser, mit der Absicht sich wieder and en Tisch zu setzten. Harry fiel erst auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Draco seine Hand griff und fest drückte. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Unglauben. Lucius hatte einen seltsam undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Harry nicht viel anfangen konnte und auch Narcissa schien etwas angespannt zu sein. Die beiden Jungen setzten sich zu den vier Erwachsenen an den Tisch. Draco redete nicht lang um den heißen Brei herum.

„Bitte, sagt mir, dass es nicht das ist was ich glaube das es ist. Bitte, bitte!" flehte Draco mit kindlicher Stimme. Narcissa seufzte nur. Sirius und Snape schienen die Spannung ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und schauten fragend zu Lucius der schien mehr Wein einschenkte. 

„Leider doch!" sagte er und Draco ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

„Merlin, die Welt hasst  mich…" stöhnte der junge Blonde.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Sirius, der außer Harry der einzige zu sein schien der keine Ahnung hatte was vorging. Bei Dracos Ausbruch, oder eher Zusammenbruch, am Tisch schien Snape den richtigen Wink bekommen zu haben, denn auch in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich deutlich Unwohlsein ab. 

„Wir werde morgen zum Frühstück nicht unter uns sein." Meinte Narcissa neutral und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch. 

„Und das soll heißen." Fragte Sirius weiter nach. 

„Das heißt Großtante Hera gibt sich die Ehre uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu foltern." Stöhnte Draco und vergrub erneut seinen Kopf in den Armen. 

Harry wurde mit einem Mal sehr mulmig. Er wusste zwar gar nichts über diese Frau, aber trotzdem machte sie ihm Angst. Wer mochte diese Frau sein, dass selbst Lucius und Snape sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht besonders fühlten? Harry rann ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Feuerprobe hatte er sich sicher nicht so vorgestellt. Und auf einmal schien ihm der Gedanken, sein Pate und Snape könnten Sex miteinander haben wollen gar nicht mehr so schlimm, denn er wurde überschatte von dem Besuch einer alten Frau. 

Harry seufzte und tat es Draco gleich und ließ sich auf den Tisch sinken. Die Welt schien heute mit ihm kein Mitleid zu haben.      

* * * * * 

tbc.

A/N: Hier ist das neue Chap. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe echt nicht gedacht, dass diese Sache mit Großtante Hera so viel Zustimmung auslöst, eigentlich war sie nur eine zufällige Idee. Hoffe jedenfalls euch hat es gefallen^^. Und review't mir wieder fleißig, da freue ich mich doch so darüber. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett… *lach*

   Übrigens den Namen ‚Calanthe' habe ich mir von Storm Constantine 's Wraeththu Trilogie ausgeleihen. Diese Trilogie ist ja sooooooooooo göttlich. Ich lege dieses Buch jedem ans Herz. Ist mit Abstand das Beste was ich je gelesen habe (Angaben: Autor: Storm Constantine Titel: Wraeththu findet man bei Amazon.de in der Sparte Englische Bücher!!)     

   Na dieser Stelle wieder etwas Werbung für das Co-Projekt von Lorelei Lee und mir, bei Fanfiction.net „The Green Side of Life! By The Slytherin Sisters.    


	16. Home sweet Home das äußere Chaos

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…^^

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben!! THANK YOU ALL!!!^_^ 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 16: „Home sweet Home: das äußere Chaos"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Harry hatte überhaupt nicht gut geschlafen. Noch nie hatte er einem Tag so wenig entgegengesehen wie dem heutigen. Durch das Fenster sah er die ersten Strahlen der Sonne scheinen, die den neuen Tag ankündigten. Harry kniff die Augen wieder zu, wenn er das Licht nicht sah konnte er sich vielleicht wieder davon überzeugen, dass noch Nacht war. Er kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper der neben ihm lag. Keinen Augenblick später schlangen sich Arme um seine Taille und er fühlte, wie ihm sanfte Lippen einen Kuss auf den Hals drückten. Er musste lächeln. 

„Du bist schon wach Harry?" fragte Draco mit etwas verschlafener Stimme. Der Blonde schmiegte sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge. „Schlaf einfach weiter." 

Harry lächelte kurz. Er spürte wie der Atem an seinem ruhiger wurde und die feste Umarmung sich ein wenig lockerte. Draco schien wieder einzuschlafen, als Harry mit einer Frage herausplatze:

„Wie ist diese Tante so, Draco?" Draco brauchte einige Momente bevor er merkte, dass Harry mit ihm sprach. Er hob seinen Kopf aus Harrys Halsbeuge und blinzelte mit den seinen grauen Augen. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellebogen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen bevor er zu Harry hinuntersah. Der besorgte Ausdruck in Harrys Augen gefiel Draco überhaupt nicht. 

„Warum möchtest du das denn wissen?" fragte Draco daraufhin. Er wollte Harry nicht beunruhigen. Es war eigentlich völlig egal ob Großtante Hera an der Sache nun gefallen fand oder nicht, sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren. Die Konsequenzen des Fluches banden sie aneinander und nichts würde das ändern können. 

„Du und Lucius, sogar Narcissa, haben… na ja, Angst vor dieser Frau. Ich will wissen was mich erwartet, Draco. Ich habe Angst zu versagen." Draco nahm Harry in die Arme. Er ärgerte sich über diese ganze Geschichte. War es denn nicht schon genug für die beiden auf einer Grundlage aus Verachtung und Misstrauen eine Beziehung aufzubauen, auch noch eine befriedigende Beziehung. Draco fand sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Der Gryffindor schien ein guter und treuer Partner zu sein, sie verstanden sich, hatten mehr gemeinsam als sie gedacht hatten, und zwischen ihnen schien sich etwas Starkes und Festes zu entwickeln; etwas, dass er jetzt noch nicht in Worte fassen konnte.  

„Ich habe Großtante Hera, nur ein paar Mal außerhalb irgendeiner Familieveranstaltung gesehen. An die ersten Male kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, aber das letzte Mal ist mir noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie kam zum Lunch vorbei und es war der Horror. Sie kritisierte mich wo sie nur konnte: Meine Haare wären zu lang, ich wäre nicht groß genug für mein Alter, ich würde mich nicht gut genug benehmen, wäre in der Schule zu schlecht, Quidditch zu vulgär für mich und so weiter… Es ging die ganze Zeit so und wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie es geschafft mich an den Rand der Tränen zu reden. Mein Vater kam auch nicht ungeschoren davon… Ich habe meinen Vater nur selten in so schlechter Laune gesehen. Und meine Mutter kann Hera schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht ausstehen.

„Blaise hat ähnliches erlebt und eines kann ich dir sagen: Jedes einzelne Mitglied dieser Familie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als, dass die Alte endlich das zeitliche segnet. Es tut mir leid, dass du da jetzt mit hineingezogen wirst." Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich der blonde zurück in die Kissen sinken. 

„Du meinst wir haben es mit einer Frau zu tun, die noch gemeiner ist als Snape." Fragte Harry. Draco schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du gegen Severus hast. Er ist doch ganz in Ordnung. Und gegen Hera ist unsere Fledermaus ein harmloses Haustierchen…" Draco blickte sich kurz im Zimmer um, als hatte er Angst Snape würde sich aus dem nächsten Schatten herausmaterialisieren. 

„Danke… danke… jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten." Sagte Harry mürrisch. Er schlug die Decke weg und war im Begriff aufzustehen, als Draco ihn am Arm zurück auf das Bett zog. 

„Ach, komm Harry sei nicht sauer…" Harry versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Lass mich . . . hhmm!" Draco versiegelte Harrys Lippen in einem Kuss. 

Nach ein paar Sekunden gab Harry seine Gegenwehr. Vielleicht würde der Besuch gar nicht so über werden…  

* * * * *

Draco stand vor dem großen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und musterte kritisch seine Erscheinung. Er hatte seine beste Garderobe angezogen und versuchte gerade die Schleife am Kragen richtig zu binden. Er wusste, dass sich seine Großtante an solchen Kleinigkeiten gerne besonders lange aufhielt. Leise fluchend versuchte er den Knoten den ihm seine Mutter immer band, und war fast erleichtert, als es nach dem sechsten Mal endlich funktionierte. 

„Harry bist du fertig?" rief Draco. Er wartete einige Minuten in denen er sich noch einmal ausgiebig im Spiegel betrachtete, doch als Harry auch nach 10 Minuten immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte ging Draco in das Schlafzimmer um nachzusehen. 

Harry war zwar schon angezogen, doch er stand einfach nur am Fenster und blickte ins Freie. Draco näherte sich ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer drehte sich zu ihm um. Draco breitete einfach nur die Arme aus und der Gryffindor schmiegte in die Umarmung. Dem Blonden fiel auf wie unregelmäßig Harry atmete und wie schnell sein Herz schlug. 

„Beruhige dich Harry. Es wird schon alles gut werden." Sagte Draco, obwohl er sich selbst nicht ganz sicher war wie der Tag enden würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, Draco ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl!" meinte Harry nur und verstärkte seinen Griff um Dracos Taille.

Draco war gerade dabei eine Antwort zu suchen, als mit einem ‚Plopp' eine Hauselfe im Schlafzimmer erschien. 

„Der Meister verlanget ihre Anwesenheit im Speisezimmer, die jungen Herren, Sirs!" meinte die Elfe quietschend.

  
Draco und Harry lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich an. Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu, Harry ersuchte sogar ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Sag meinem Vater, dass wir gleich unter sind!" befahlt Draco. Die Elfe verbeugte sich und verschwand.

* * * * * 

Harry und Draco betraten den Speisesaal und sofort suchten ihre Augen nach der alten Dame, doch sie war nirgends zu sehen. Sie gingen hinüber zu den anderen Anwesenden, die schon am Tisch saßen. Lucius saß am Kopf des Tisches wie es seine Art war, aber sein Gesicht trug einen gestressten Ausdruck und er zog nervös an einer Zigarette. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Lucius rauchte. Er war genau wie Draco in feinste Roben gekleidet. 

Narcissa fiel Harry als nächstes ins Auge. Die schöne Frau trug nicht wie sonst ihr feinen Roben in den Pastellfarben die so sehr mochte, sondern sie steckte in eine hochzugeknöpften schwarze Robe, die ihr auch nicht gerade zu gefallen schien. Der hohe Kragen erinnerte ihn etwas an die Roben, die Snape immer trug. 

Snape sah nach Harrys Meinung nach einfach nicht aus wie Snape. Snapes Haare waren nicht fettig und ölig, wie man es sonst bei dem Lehrer gewöhnt war. Schwarz und glänzend hingen sie ihm leicht über den Augen, während er im Tagespropheten blätterte, gekleidet in seine typischen Roben, die aber viel sauberer und feiner zu sein schienen. 

Sirius hatte zwischen sich und Lucius für die beiden zwei Plätze freigelassen, denn Draco saß immer neben Lucius und Harry hatte sich angewöhnt neben Draco zu sitzen. Sirius saß normalerweise immer neben ihm. Sein Pate trug zur Abwechslung einmal seine langen schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten. Wie bei Snape konnte Harry erst kaum glauben, dass er hier seinen Paten vor sich hatte. Der sonst so lockere Mann, saß gerade und mit fast aristokratisch gehobenem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl, die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet und gekleidet wie jeder in teuere, elegante Roben. Sirius lächelte kurz als Harry sich neben ihn setzte. 

„Sie ist noch nicht hier?" fragte Draco angespannt. Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette. 

Danach trat ein betretenes Schweigen ein. Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das dieser Tag schnell vorbei sein würde. Er hasste warten, vor allem auf schlechte Dinge. Draco hatte begonnen nervös mit seinem Finger auf den Tisch zu klopfen. Jeder schien sich irgendwie selbst beschäftigen zu wollen. Harry hat das Gefühl es vergingen Stunden und dabei waren es nur Minuten. Snape legte den Tagespropheten weg und lieferte sich ein halbherziges ‚Wer-zuerst-wegguckt-hat-verloren' –Duell mit Sirius. Narcissa spielte ununterbrochen mit ihrer langen Perlenketten und Lucius schien eine Zigarette nach der anderen zu rauchen. Dann öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür zum Speisesaal.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Tür. Eine kleine Hauselfe kam herein verbeugte sich und sagte dann laut:

„Der Gast ist eingetroffen." Und dann verschwand es. 

Alle standen auf und durch die Tür glitt eine alte Frau und Harry Gehirn arbeitete schnell um alles zu verarbeiten was er sah. Die Frau war seiner Meinung nach so alt wie Dumbledore und schritt, oder besser gesagt glitt, herein. Ihre Haare waren weiß und zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden, der streng und doch elegant wirkte. Sie trug eine feine schwarzsilberne Robe, die sie aussehen ließ wie eine Nonne. Sie war dünne wie ein Stock, ihre Hände spindeldürr und ihr Gesicht fuchsig und ernst. An den Fingern trug sie Diamantenringe und Armbänder, sie war geschminkt und an die Ohren hingen große Silberne Ohrringe. Harry verstand sofort warum dieses alte Frau Ärger bedeutete.  

Ohne eine Begrüßung setzte sich die Frau an den Tisch. Sie musterte die Anwesenden scharf und Harry merkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel in diese fahlblauen Augen zu schauen. Der Blick der Alten blieb besonders lange auf Harry hängen, eine Tatsache die den Gryffindor nicht besonders glücklich machte. 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht gutheiße wenn du rauchst Lucius!" sagte Hera und ihre Stimme war genauso kalt wie ihr Äußeres. Lucius drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und befahl das Essen aufzutragen, ohne weiter auf die Sache mit der Zigarette einzugehen. 

Das Essen erschien auf dem Tisch. Harry hatte gar keinen Hunger, doch er zwang sich etwas zu essen. Er aß langsam und warf ständig besorgte Blickte zu Draco. Niemand schien reden zu wollen. Die Stille wurde er wieder gebrochen, als Hera erneut das Wort ergriff. 

„Du siehst krank aus meine Teure." Meine Hera zu Narcissa gewandt und nippte an ihrem Tee. Harry glaube er könne die Funken des Zornes regelrecht aus Narcissas Augen sprühen sehen. „Ich hoffe es ist nichts Ernstes. Vielleicht ist es auch nur die Robe. Sie lässt dich blasser erscheinen." Wieder führte sie ihre Tasse an den Mund. 

Narcissa schaffte ein gequältes Lächeln. „Das wird es wohl sein Tante." Dann trat wieder Stille ein. Harry wusste nicht was er von dieser Sache halten sollte. Lucius war der nächste der etwas sagte:

„Wie hast du die letzte Wochen verbracht Hera?" fragte er. Snape schien regelrecht in seinem Stuhl zusammenzusinken, als erwarte er den Untergang der Welt.

„Eine dumme Frage. Ich habe mich gelangweilt wie immer, weil keiner meiner undankbaren Verwandten es für nötig hält vorbeizukommen." Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen warum. Lucius schien schon jetzt mit der Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen. „Ich sehe ihr habt euch hier eine nette Gesellschaft eingeladen…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause und jeder blickte von seinem Teller auf. 

„Einen verarmter Reinblüter, der die Befehle eines Gryffindors befolgt", damit schien wohl Snape gemeint zu sein. Der Mann wich Lucius' Blicken aus und kämpfte mit der Schamröte in seinem Gesicht. „Ein Sträfling und Verräter an unserem Klassenstand",  Sirius' Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen. Harry wusste, dass sein Pate solche Anspielungen auf seine den Stand seiner Familie hasste! „Und ein Schlammblut und Potter noch dazu. Eine kleine Weise" Nun war es an Harry seinen Kopf zu senken. 

„Du weißt doch Hera, dass ich mir bei der Wahl meiner Gesellschaft von niemandem etwas sagen lasse!" meinte Lucius schroff. Hera lachte nur.

„Ich habe deinem Vater schon gesagt, er hätte dich disziplinierter erziehen müssen. Und wie schon dein Vater hast auch du deinen Sohn nicht besser erzogen. Sonst wäre der Bengel ja wohl kaum auf die Idee gekommen unsere Familie mit dieser Heirat zu entehren." Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Lucius rang nun wirklich seine Fassung nicht verlieren. Sirius schien es ebenfalls unheimlich schwer zu finden ruhig zu sein. Harry hörte ihn schwer atmen. Und Snape schien immer noch peinlich berührt auf den Teller zu starren.       

„Ich glaube du hast den Ernst der Situation nicht ganz verstanden, Hera." Versucht Narcissa zu erklären. „Es liegt mehr hinter der ganzen Geschichte, als dieser Bericht im Tagespropheten. Die Beiden hatten gar keine andere Wahl, wenn sie nicht als Squibs enden wollten." 

„Das ändert nichts and er Tatsache, dass diese Situation gegen jede Tradition und gegen jedes Ehrgefühl steht, dass ein Malfoy haben müsste." Sie wand sich an Draco der versuchte ihrem Blick stand zu halten. „Ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren welche Schande du über diese Familie gebracht hast, Draco. Schon als du klein warst habe ich gesehen, dass du es nicht schafft den immensen Ansprüchen deines Namens gerecht zu werden, aber eine solche Insubordination hätte ich selbst von dir nicht erwartet." 

Draco hatte seinen Blick ganz von ihr abgewandt und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Teller. „Du enttäuschst mich nur Junge, du solltest…" 

„Nicht alles ist so wie man es haben möchte." Unterbrach Harry die Frau. Er wusste auch nicht wo sein plötzlicher Anflug gryffindor'ischen Mutes hergekommen war, aber er blickte die Frau an und hatte eigentlich nur das Bedürfnis ihr die Meinung zu sagen. „Ich weiß nicht was sie an ihm auszusetzen haben, Draco ist ein hervorragender Zauberer, war bei seinen Slytherin –Kameraden immer sehr beliebt und am ende auch noch Schulsprecher."

„Er ist ein hervorragender Quidditchspieler und ich kann ihnen sagen, dass er ein vorbildlicher Slytherin war, eine Tatsache, die ich als Gryffindor nur zu gut beurteilen kann. Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen sie doch Professor Snape. Und wie kommen sie eigentlich dazu über uns zu urteilen, sie kennen uns doch gar nicht." Harry zog missmutig seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte mit seiner Moralpredigt fortfahren, als er Dracos Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte. 

Harry blickte in die geweiteten Augen seines Lebenspartners. Draco sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zusätzlicher Kopf gewachsen. Lucius hatte auch seine Blicke auf ihn gerichtet, seine Augen hatte etwas Panisches. Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck war starr und ihre Hände waren krampfhaft gefaltet, Snape wiederum, schien wie vom Blitz getroffen, die Augen geweitet und der Mund offen. Auch Sirius schien den Atmen anzuhalten.

Heras Augen funkelten kalt. Harry schluckte. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich er hätte die Klappe gehalten. Er sah die knochige Hand der Frau, die immer noch die Teetasse hielt, vor Wut zittern und ihre Lippen waren zu einer geraden Linie zusammengepresst. Die alte Frau sah aus als würde sie ihn gleich in das nächste Jahrtausend hexen. 

„Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich eine solche Unverschämtheit erlebt. Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu mich zu unterbrechen Junge. Ich würde dich auf der Stelle verfluchen, wenn du die Mühe wert wärest, aber mit einem Schlammblut wie dir sollte man sich gar nicht lange befassen." Sagte sie zu Harry und wand sich dann an Lucius und Narcissa. „Ich verlange, dass ihr den Jungen für diese Frechheit bestrafen werdet. Mir ist egal was ihr mit ihm macht, doch ich will das er leidet!"

„Das steht außer Frage." Meldete sich auf einmal Draco zu Wort. „Niemand wird auch nur eine Hand an Harry legen." Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. 

„Dich fragte auch niemand, Kind. Du hättest auch einiges an Züchtigung nötig. Man merkt das du zu viel Zeit in Gesellschaft dieses Subjektes hier verbracht hast!" 

„Das reicht jetzt Hera." Fauchte Lucius und sah ebenfalls als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. „Niemand wird Harry oder Draco bestrafen." 

„Ich verlange mehr Respekt von dir Lucius, was meine Anordnungen betrifft. Und ich will, dass diese Zwei bestraft werden." Zischte Hera.

„Wie Lucius schon gesagt hat, keiner hier wird das tun!" meinte Narcissa sachlich und erntete von Hera einen kalten und bösen Blick. Harry war beruhigt, dass seine neue Familie in so sehr stützte. Doch seine gutes Gefühl blieb nicht lange, als Hera wieder den Blick auf ihn richtete. 

„Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden Potter." Die Art wie sie seinen früheren Nachnamen ausspie, lief Harry eiskalt über den Rücken. „Jetzt hast du schon meine eigene Familie gegen mich aufgehetzt. Reicht es denn nicht, dass du schon so viele Zauberer das Leben gekostet hast, jetzt musst du auch noch eine glückliche Familie zerstören." 

Alles starrten Hera geschockt an. Nur Harry ließ den Kopf sinken. „Das stimmt nicht ich…" versuchte der Gryffindor sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Hera ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. 

„Oh doch. Deine eigene Familie zerstört zu haben reicht dir wohl nicht. Vater und Mutter hast du schon getötet, wen wirst du dir als nächsten suchen. Meinen Neffen vielleicht?" Sie zeigte auf auch Lucius. „Seine Frau oder meinen Großneffen?" Ihr Finger zeigte von Narcissa zu Draco. 

„Ich würde nie…" Stieß Harry aus.

„Es bringt immer Unglück einen Weisen im Haus zu haben. Und das Unglück klebt an dir wie eine alter Fluch. Du wirst Schande und Trauer über diese Familie bringen…" Sie ließ die Worte Unheil bringend in der der Luft hängen. 

Harry Gefühle rasten. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass die Alte einfach nur Unsinn redet, doch sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in der Brust. Er erinnerte sich an die Schrei seiner Mutter, bevor sie sich für ihn opferte, an das schöne Lächeln seines Vater im Spiegel Nerhegeb, dass nie wieder jemand sehen würde, er dachte an all die, die durch Voldemort und seine Wiederkehr gelitten hatten. . . und plötzlich überkam ihn eine furchtbare Angst. Würde Draco wegen ihm sterben? Und Sirius? Lucius und Narcissa? Vielleicht sogar Remus oder Snape? Weil sie ihn kannten, ihm nahe standen, als Rache, oder aus Hass. 

Harry blickte von Sirius der Hera immer noch geschockt ansah, zu Snape, Narcissa und Lucius die ihn irritiert ansahen, bis sein Blick auf Draco ruhte. Der Blonde sah ihn besorgt an und als Harry sich Dracos Lächeln ins Gedächtnis rief, konnte er nur an eines denken: Er wollte nicht das Draco wegen ihm starb.

Harry stieß den Stuhl zu Boden und rannte aus dem Speisesaal.

# # # # #

Draco öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer und blickte sich um, doch Harry war nicht zu sehen. Draco warf einen Blick hinüber zur geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür, bevor er zu ihr hinging und dran klopfte. 

„Harry?" fragte er und klopfte noch mal. „Harry?" Wieder keiner Antwort.

Draco drückte die Türklinke hinunter, die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Er öffnete sie und betrat das Schlafzimmer und sofort sah er Harry, immer noch in seine feinen Roben gekleidet zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Zimmers auf dem Boden sitzen. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen den Knien.  Draco war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm und ließ sich vor Harry auf den Boden sinken. 

„Harry?" Er legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des Gryffindor. 

Harry hob den Kopf. Seine grünen Augen blickten traurig hoch und hatten feuchte Ränder. Draco wurde das Herz schwer.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte wirklich keinen Ärger machen." Sage Harry mit leiser Stimme und sein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden. „Aber sie hat… sie hat… ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich schlecht macht und Sirius und deine Eltern und sogar Snape, das war so ungerecht, aber ich hätte meine Klappe halten sollten. Jetzt habt ihr meinetwegen bestimmt Ärger." 

Draco schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Er griff Harrys Hand, stand auf und zog Harry mit sich auf die Beine. Er zog den Gryffindor hinter sich in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch. Harry tapste hinterher, seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Heras Worte. Er blickte Draco an.

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die ganzen Horrorszenarien die er sich in seiner Zeit allein im Schlafzimmer ausgemalt hatte wieder in Gedächtnis kamen. Harry hatte seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort eine große Phantasie im Bezug auf Horror und Schrecken und die Gesichter der Toten und Verletzten die er gesehen hatte verfolgten ihn auch jetzt immer noch ab und an im Schlaf. Er konnte sich mehr als deutlich vorstellen, wie er in der Malfoy-Gruft stehen würde, vor dem marmornen Sarg Dracos, um ihn herum der Duft von frischen Rosen, alle in Blau und Rot, neben ihm eine weinende Narcissa und eine deprimierter Lucius und er allein und schuldig. 

Er hielt Dracos Hand fest, kämpfte mit den Tränen und atmete schwer. Der Blonde legte einen Arm um Harry und beruhigte ihn, indem er ihm Kleinigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte. 

„Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir stirbst!" flüsterte Harry, und Draco hörte ihn deutlich. Der Slytherin fuhr hoch und begann Harry an den Schultern zu schütteln.

„Jetzt hör auf Harry!" meinte Draco. „Du glaubst doch nicht ein Wort von dem was das alte Fossil da von sich gegeben hat. Harry, sie wollte dich nur fertig machen, keiner hier glaubt du würdest Unglück bringen. Das ist Schwachsinn." 

„Wirklich?" 

„Wirklich!!" bestätigte Draco. 

„Aber dein Vater ist sicher sauer auf mich. Und erst deine Mutter. Wie es scheint habe ich mich selbst vor Snape total zu Affen gemacht." Harry wischte sich trotzig die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und lehnte sich gegen Draco.

„Und schon wieder liegst du falsch. Nach deinem Abgang hat mein Vater Großtante Hera wärmstens ans Herz gelegt, uns doch ein anderes mal zu besuchen, was nichts anderes heißt er hat sie auf seine eigene Art rausgeschmissen. Mutter ist immer noch Salon und regt sich auf, Sirius fluchte wild rum, und sogar Sev war im Hauslehrer-Modus. Er riet Hera sich in Gegenwart einer Gesellschaft mehr ihrer Klasse entsprechend zu verhalten und sich nicht von dem Gerede eines Gryffindors irritieren zu lassen. Zu witzig." 

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich geschmeichelt oder gekränkt sein soll. . . „ maulte Harry. 

„Ach übrigens…" Harry blickte auf bei dem ruhigen Ton den Draco angeschlagen hatte. De Blonde lächelte sanft und seinen sturmgrauen Augen leuchteten. Harry durchfuhr wieder dieses seltsame glückliche Gefühl, dass ihn ganz leicht werden ließ. „Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast." 

Nun war es an Harry zu lächeln. Draco beugte sich vor und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Keine Ursache!"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille bevor Draco aufsprang und sich sein Lächeln in ein tückisches Grinsen verwandelte. „Wie wär's wenn wir Granger und Weasley zum Lunch einladen. Ich hätte Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß!"

„Du bist unmöglich Draco." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber von mir aus. Doch keine von deinen kleinen Tricks. Verstanden!!!"

# # # # # 

tbc.

A/N: So das war das 16te Chap. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse auf mich, weil es so lange gedauert hat. Aber dieses Kapitel war mein Angst-Kapitel. Ich habe es mindesten 5Mal umgeschrieben und selbst jetzt finde ich es immer noch an manchen Stellen zu kitschig.

Ich habe es jetzt hochgerechnet. Diese Story wird noch 3 Kapitel haben, dann wird sie zu Ende sein…^^ Das nächste oder das übernächste wir übrigens wieder eine lemon sein!

Und noch eine Kleinigkeit. Lorelei Lee und ich haben jetzt eine Yahoo!Group gegründet auf der wir all unsere Arbeiten (Team oder solo) posten… Meldet euch an wenn ihr Interesse habt. URL: de.groups.yahoo.com/group/The_Slytherin_Sisters (kein www!!)    


	17. Der Wert von X

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…^^

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werde auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die die mir gereviewt haben!! THANK YOU ALL!!!^_^ 

* * * * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

* * * * * * * * * * 

by Toyo Malloy

* * * * * 

Kapitel 17: „Der Wert von X"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Severus Snape hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hinter einem Stapel Bücher in einer von Lucius' Bibliotheken vergraben. Er hatte Dumbledore eine Eule geschrieben in der er ihm mitteilte, dass er für die nächste Woche hier in Malfoy Manor bleiben würde. Severus fluchte innerlich, als er zum sechsten Mal versuchte den Sinn dieses Absatzes zu verstehen, den er versuchte zu lesen. Er hatte gedacht es wäre nett gewesen ein paar Tage hier zu verbringen, aber nun nach dem Besuch von Hera Valpurga Cunningham Malfoy war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Aber er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl  auch in Hogwarts nicht vergehen würde. Und hier würden ihn wenigstens McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout in Ruhe lassen. 

Hera war ein unangenehme Frau und gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen auf der Welt die Severus Snape ein ungutes Gefühl bereiten konnten. Severus kannte die Frau schon aus Kindertagen, zu der Zeit als er sich mit Lucius angefreundet hatte. Schon immer hatte Hera Malfoy sich über die Anwesenheit des verarmten Reinblüters beklagt und Severus hatte sich mehr als einmal für seine Familie geschämt. Selbst heute noch, als Erwachsener schaffte diese Frau es noch ihm das Gefühl zu geben weniger wert zu sein als andere.  Dieses Gefühl hasste Severus besonders. Nur 5 Menschen auf der Welt waren fähig ihm dieses Gefühl zu geben und drei waren tot. Zu den Toten gehörten sein Vater, James Potter und Lord Voldemort. Die Lebenden waren Hera Malfoy und Sirius Black. 

Severus strich sich genervt die Haare aus dem Gesicht und vertiefte sich gerade wieder in dem Buch, als die Tür aufging und jemand hereinkam. Severus versuchte das ganze einfach zu ignorieren und sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch irgendetwas ließ ihm aufblicken. Seine schwarzen Augen blicken in zwei Metallblaue und das Gefühl des Unwohlseins schien sich zu verstärken. 

„Snape!" stellte Sirius kurz fest. Severus mochte diesen Blick überhaupt nicht. Er kündete nur ein weiteres Desaster an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass bei einem so großen Haus du dich ausgerechnet in meiner Lieblingsbibliothek verschanzen musst. Tu uns einfach beiden einen Gefallen und verzieh dich in eine der anderen."

„Und du glaubst natürlich du hättest mehr Recht hier zu sein als ich." Zischte Severus mit scharfer Stimme. „Ich habe schon in diesen Bibliotheken gelesen, da hätte man dich noch für das Betreten dieser Ländereien festgenommen."

„Wenn du dir schon auf nichts anderes etwas einbilden kannst, dann wenigstens darauf, nicht?!" meinte Sirius spöttisch. Severus presste die Zähne aufeinander, um sich einen weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen. Auf einen Streit mit Sirius hatte er keine Lust. Warum hatte er auch nur immer solches Pech. 

Er schlug das Buch zu das er eigentlich hatte lesen wollen, räumte die anderen die auf dem Tisch lagen zusammen, stand auf und begann sie zurück in die Regale einzuräumen. Er wollte gerade nach dem letzten greifen, da stand Sirius vor ihm. Severus wich instinktiv vor dem Gryffindor zurück. Seine Jahre als Spion hatte ihn gelehrt in solchen emotionsgeladenen Situationen Abstand zu bewahren und er war sich sicher, dass Sirius Black im Moment wütend war.

„Was ist Snape? Willst du dich drücken?" fragte Sirius wütend. 

„Sieh dich selbst an, Black. Du kommst hier rein und fängst wegen nichts Streit an. Ich habe etwas Besseres zu tun als dein verletztes Ego zu pflegen." Zischte Severus. Beide sahen sich an und die Luft um sie herum schien vor Spannung zu knistern. Sirius war der erste der sich bewegte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Severus wich weiter zurück seinen Augen fixierten nun den Stab in Sirius' Hand und auch er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Was hast du vor, Black?" fragte Severus. „Gib mir nur einen Grund und ich schwöre dir bei den Hogwarts-Gründern ich werde dir Flüche an den Hals hetzten, gegen die der Cruciatus Fluch freundlich aussieht." Er richtete den Zauberstab drohend auf Sirius.

Der Gryffindor schien ihn zuignorieren. Den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand stand er einfach nur da und blickte Richtung Tür. Severus war einen Moment lang verwirrt, denn er verstand nicht warum Sirius nicht angriff, bis begriff das Sirius vor sich hin murmelte. 

„Black!" rief Severus aus. „Egal was du da machst. Hör sofort auf damit!" Doch Sirius Geflüster ging weiter. „Expelliarmus!" Sirius Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und Severus fing ihn in der Luft auf. Er näherte sich dem Animagi, den Zauberstab immer noch drohend erhoben. „Ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden um mir zu sagen was du eben gemacht hast und wenn mir die Antwort nicht gefällt…" 

Sirius blickte auf. Er hatte einen amüsierten und doch finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Das gefiel Severus überhaupt nicht. Der Animagi lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Augen blickten fortwährend auf Severus. Der begann zu zählen. 

„Fünf … Vier … Drei … Zwei …" 

„Ich habe dir Tür verschlossen." Meinte Sirius grinsend. Severus verstand nicht. 

„Was? Du hast die Tür verschlossen, warum?" Severus ging irritiert und wütend an Sirius vorbei. Er erhob seinen Stab und sprach ‚Alohomora' doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Er wiederholte den Spruch doch es geschah nicht. 

„Gib es auf. Ich habe dir Tür mit mindestens einem Duzend Sprüchen belegt. Selbst du wirst einige Zeit lang brauchen sie zu öffnen, ohne den richtigen Spruch!" 

„Was soll das!" fragte Severus. Wenn er eines wirklich hasste, dann war es wenn man ihn zum Narren hielt. Sirius ging nun auf ihn zu und das Lächeln das seine Lippen zierte war Unheil bringend. Severus wünschte sich auf einmal weit weg von hier. „Bleib stehen." Sagte er und Sirius blieb einen Schritt vor ihm stehen. Der Gesichtsausdruck unverändert. 

Severus suchte einen Ausweg. Am liebten hätte er Sirius verflucht, doch er hatte keine Lust, den Ex-Potter oder seinen Patensohn wegen der Sache am Hals zu haben. Und Severus fand es nahe zu unausstehlich, wenn Draco sauer auf ihn war. Sirius schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte mit seiner Hand Severus Zauberstab nach unten, so dass sie jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. 

„Weißt du Snape, jeden Mal wenn dich sehe muss ich daran denken was du für ein kalkulierender Bastard bist. Manchmal wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als dir dieses höhnische Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schneiden, doch das wäre einfach nicht das richtige und jedes Mal erinnere ich mich einen Satz den James in unserem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts über dich gesagt hat." Sirius ließ seine Worte wirken. Seine blauen Augen blitzen selbstsicher. 

Selbst wenn Severus noch weiter hätte zurückweichen wollen, wäre es ihm nicht gelungen. Er stand sprichwörtlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Warum er seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzte wusste er nicht. Er konnte Sirius' Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. „Und welchen genialen Vorschlag hat dein alter Freund Potter denn gemacht. Ich bin mir sicher er ist Gryffindor-typisch kreativ." Meinte er abwertend. Sirius lachte kurz. 

„Du hast Recht. Er ist mehr als kreativ. James sagte, es würde dir gut tun, wenn dir mal jemand ordentlich das Gehirn rausvögeln würde." Severus riss die Augen auf. War das ein Witz? Wenn ja, dann war das ein schlechter. Eine Hand entzog ihm auf einmal seinen Zauberstab und schmiss ihn weg und noch während er seinen Zauberstab unter den Bibliothekstisch rollen sah, zog ihm Sirius auch den anderen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, doch anstatt ihn zu behalten warf er auch diesen weg. Severus war einen Moment lang geschockt, wollte Sirius von sich wegschieben, doch der Animagi war schneller. Mühelos griff Sirius nach seinen Handgelenken und presste sie links und recht neben seinen Kopf. Severus fiel das erste Mal auf, wie stark Sirius war, denn alles Herauswinden hatte keinerlei Wirkung. 

  
Severus erstarrte, als Sirius sich vorbeugte und begann seine Wange gegen sie seine zu reiben. Sirius' Körper drückte sich an den seinen und Severus konnte spüren wie eine feuchte Zunge begann über den Rand seines Ohrs zu lecken, von oben nach unten, bis hin zu seinem Ohrläppchen, das keine Sekunde später zwischen zwei Lippen gesaugt wurde. Severus sog scharf den Atem ein. Erst Sekunden später realisierte er in was für einer Situation er sich befand. Erneut versuchte er sich zu befreien. 

„Black!! Black, Hör sofort auf mit dem Schwachsinn, das ist kein Scherz… ahh." Severus keuchte auf als spürte wie Sirius seine Hüften und somit seinen Erektion gegen Severus drückte. Severus war geschockt als er merkte, dass dieses Gefühl bei ihm eine Reaktion auslöste. Er wurde hart. Sirius schien ihn einfach zu ignorieren und drückt seine Erektion weiter gegen Severus. „Black! BLACK!!"

Sirius rieb sich weiter an Severus Körper. Von dem Ohrläppchen hatte er schon abgelassen und spielte nun mit dem kleinen bisschen Haut das noch zwischen Severus Ohr und dem hohen Kragen seiner Robe hervorschaute. Er war angenehm überrascht wie gut dieses bisschen Haut schmeckte und gleichzeitig frustriert, weil er wegen dieser unhandlichen Robe nicht mehr davon kosten konnte. So küsste er an Severus Kiefer entlang, über die Wangen. Er machte eine kurze Pause um in die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen zu sehen und dann küsste er die Lider, dann die Nase, mitten auf die Krümmung und zu guter letzt die Lippen. 

Severus Proteste wurden mit einem Kuss beendete. Erst war es nur ein Aufeinaderdrücken von Lippen, doch Sirius begann mit seiner Zunge über Severus Lippen zu lecken und es dauerte nicht lange bis dieser seinen Mund öffnete und Sirius den Kuss vertiefte. Severus überlegte nicht lange und biss zu. Sirius zog sich zurück, doch er ließ Severus Handgelenke nicht los. Die blauen Augen blitzten erheitert. Severus konnte sehen wie ein Tropfen Blut an Sirius Kinn hinunterlief, doch der Animagi grinste nur. Severus war sich nun sicher das Sirius den Verstand verloren hatte. 

„Oh Sev…" sagte der Gryffindor in einem Singsang. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es hart mag." Und noch bevor Severus etwas antworten konnte, hatte Sirius seinen Mund wieder mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Dieser war rauer und härter als der letzte, forderte mehr. Sirius biss auf Severus' Unterlippe. Der Slytherin konnte das Blut des Gryffindor in seinem Mund schmecken. Severus hasste sich für die Tatsache, dass er nicht länger widerstehen konnte, als seine Zunge mit der Sirius' um die Dominanz in dem Kuss kämpfte. Irgendwie hatte es Sirius während der Zeit geschaffte ein Bein zwischen die seinen zu kriegen und Severus begann sich schamlos an dem Oberschenkel zu reiben. 

Er konnte direkt hören, wie er sich selbst anbrüllte. Hier stand er nun, gegen die Tür einer Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor gedrückt, von niemandem anderen als Sirius Black, der ihn nun leidenschaftlich küsste und zu Severus erschrecken auch noch von ihm zurückgeküsst wurde und das alles während er seinen Steifen an Sirius Blacks Oberschenkel rieb, wie eine notgeile Schlampe.

Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss mit einem großen Japsen nach Luft. Sirius ließ nicht von ihm ab und widmete sich sofort wieder Severus Hals und Ohr und presste seinen Oberschenkel fester gegen Severus. Der stöhnte leise auf und Sirius grinste in seine Küsse. Als er erneut Severus Ohrmuschel leckte flüsterte er nebenbei. „Du bist so eine Bitch, Snape. Wie lange hast du darauf gewartet von mir flachgelegt zu werden?" Er entlockte Severus ein weiteres kehliges Stöhnen, als er in sein Ohrläppchen biss. 

„Und du hast dich kaum verändert Black. Fickst immer noch alles was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist. Obwohl ich nie gedacht hätte das Slytherins in dein Jagstrevier passen." Zischte Severus und versuchte erneut seine Hände aus Sirius' Griff zu befreien. 

„Nicht Slytherins! Du, Snape. Nur DU!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Sirius seine Handgelenke los. Was sollte er tun? Sirius Lippen liebkosten immer noch seine Wange. Sollte er ihn wegschieben, sich befreien? Sirius' Hände wanderten nun an seiner Körper hinab und umschlangen seine Hüften und obwohl die Berührungen nur sanft waren, verursachten sie einem warmen Schauer auf seiner Haut. Als diese Hände dann auch noch begannen ihn näher zuziehen, wollte er nur mehr. 

Sirius lachte auf als er spürte wie Severus seine Arme um seine Schultern legte. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander und Sirius wurde langsam frustriert durch Severus langen Roben, die ihm keine Chance gaben auf ein bisschen nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Er umfasst Severus' Hüfte und trug ihn zum Bibliothekstisch, während er Severus' Flüche grinsend ignorierte. 

„Lass mich runter, Black. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen das man durch die Gegend trägt. Lass mich runter du …" Sirius setzte den Zaubertranklehrer auf den Tisch und begann sofort die die lästigen kleinen Knöpfe an Severus Robe zu öffnen, doch die Knöpfe schienen nicht aufgehen zu wollen. Sirius wurde das Ganze zu blöd er packte einmal kräftig zu und riss die Robe auf.  Ein Lächeln ging über Sirius' Lippen, als er die blasse Haut von Severus' Brust sah. Ein weiterer Ruck und er hatte die Robe bis zur Hüfte geöffnet.

„Black, bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht?!" Severus starrte an sich herab. Seine Robe wirklich bis zur Hüfte geöffnet entblößte nun das weiß seiner Haut und den obersten Rand seines schwarzen Slips. Severus spürte wie er errötete.

Sirius schien im Gegenzug voll zufrieden zu sein mit seiner Arbeit. Er beugte sich vor und widmete sich voller Hingabe Severus' Hals. Die Haut war weich und schmeckte wundervoll unter seinen Lippen. Seine Hände begannen nun auch den Rest der freigelegten Haut zu erkunden. Ja, er war wirklich sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. 

Einen Moment lang spielte Severus wieder mit dem Gedanken den Animagi von sich zu stoßen, die vernünftigste Lösung, wie sein Verstand ihm sagte, und doch genoss schamlos Sirius' Liebkosungen und auch andere Teile seines Körpers begannen nun merklich nach Aufmerksamkeit zu schreien. Wieder umschlangen seine Arme die Schulter des Animagi, tasteten sich hinauf zum Kopf um Sirius Lippen noch näher an sich zu ziehen, seine Finger strichen durch die langen Haare und sein Mund formte ein kleines verzücktes Seufzen, dass er leugnen würde je gemacht zu haben. Sirius Hände wanderten weiter hinab, spielten an seinen Brustwarzen, strichen über die empfindliche Haut an den Seiten, bis sie begannen Severus Steifen durch das Material seiner Robe zu massierten. Severus quittierte es mit einem Stöhnen. Er spreizte seine Beine um Sirius besseren Zugriff zu gewähren. 

„Wie es mir gedacht habe. Du bist ein notgeile Bitch, Severus!" flüsterte Sirius. Noch ein Ruck und die Robe öffnete sich weiter, ein weiter und die Robe hatte all ihre Knöpfe verlorenen und Severus saß, nur noch mir seinem Slip bekleidet vor Sirius auf dem Bibliothekstisch. Sirius zog sich zurück um den Anblick zu genießen. Severus hatte einen kleinen Hauch von Rot auf den Wangen, von dem man nicht sagen konnte ob er von der Scham oder von der Wut herrührte. Sirius musste zugeben, dass Severus sich redliche Mühe gab seinen Körper unter diesen voluminösen schwarzen Roben zu verstecken. Sein Körper war schlank und kräftig. Sirius sah die Muskeln an den Schultern, am Bauch, die Oberschenkel waren kräftig und waren der Anfang von langen schlanken Beinen, die nicht zu enden schienen. 

„Wer hätte das gedacht…" kicherte Sirius und begann die knöpfe seiner eigenen Robe zu lösen. „Severus Snape versteckt einen solchen Körper unter seinen Roben. Ich bin fast dabei zu glauben, dass deine Haare nur fettig sind und dein Gesicht ständig düster ist um deinen Luxuskörper vor den bösen Leute zu schützen, die dir an die Wäsche wollen." Schnell waren auch die letzten knöpfe gelöst und Sirius ließ seine Robe einfach fallen. Ebenso wie Severus hatte er außer seinen Shorts nichts an.

„Du redest manchmal wirklichen Schwachsinn." Gab Severus zurück während er nun Sirius betrachtete. Der Animagi war größer als er und muskulöser. Es schien als hätte Sirius Black nie einen Tag in Askaban verbracht. Der Körper schien immer noch der eines Quidditch –Spielers zu sein, seine breiten Schulter und die schmale Taille fand Severus besonders attraktiv. Die Shorts hingen tief und entblößten Sirius Hüftknochen und Severus hatte auf einmal das große Bedürfnis diese Anzufassen. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie Sirius, der ihm manchmal ein solch schlechtes Gefühl gab, ihm nun solche Erregung bereiten konnte. „Wie wäre es", fuhr Severus fort „wenn du den Rat deines guten Freundes Potter befolgst und endlich herkommst um mir das Gehirn herauszuvögeln." 

Sirius leckte sich die Lippen. Severus laszive Stimme hatte eine große Wirkung auf ihn, denn seine Erektion wuchs an. „Kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, was?!" 

Severus hätte unter normalen Umständen jeden verflucht, der ihn mit so etwas beschuldigt hätte, doch im Moment war es ihm egal, denn Sirius hatte Recht. Severus konnte es kaum erwarten. Die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden Männer eigentlich nicht leiden konnten, schien im Augenblick vollkommen nebensächlich zu sein. Severus legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und spreizte seine Beine, als kleine Einladung für Sirius. Der leckte sich erneut die Lippen.

Noch eine Einladung brauchte er bestimmt nicht. „Bitch!" lachte er und Severus lächelte. Sirius entschied sich in diesem Augenblick, dass Severus Snape, fast nackt mit gespreizten Beinen, mit einem lächeln und einem unwiderstehlichen Fick-mich-Blick der erotischste Anblick seines Lebens war. 

Ihr Kuss war hart. Sirius' Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüften, während Severus' Beine sich um Sirius legten. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss. Ihre Erektionen aneinandergepresst, nur getrennt von dem Stoff der Unterwäsche. Sirius Mund löste sich von Severus, er hatte beschlossen, dass es jetzt genug hin und her gegeben hatte. Er blickte in Severus' Augen und ließ sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Knie sinken. Er löste seinen Blick nicht von dem Zaubertranklehrer, während er auch das letzte Kleidungsstück von Severus' Körper entfernte. Seine Augen schlossen sich erst, als er seinen Mund über Severus' Erektion schloss. 

Severus warf seinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte schamlos. Sirius Mund und Zunge bearbeiteten ihn kundig, er grub eine Hand tief in Sirius' schwarze Haare und drängte den Animagi dazu schneller zu werden. „Oh Merlin, Sirius…" stöhnte der Slytherin. „ja, das ist … oh ja genau so… besorg es mir, bitte… ahhh!" Severus schrie fast auf, als Sirius begann seine Hoden zu massieren. Der feuchte heiße Mund schien ihn fast ganz in sich auf zunehmen. Severus konnte nicht mehr, mit Sirius Namen auf den Lippen explodierte er. 

Sirius spuckte die Samen in seinem Mund in seine Hand und grinste. Der Slytherin lag auf dem Tisch vor ihm, die Wangen gerötet und die dunklen Augen glasig von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus. Sein Atem ging immer noch schnell und er stützte sich auf seine Ellebogen. Sirius entschied sich die Sache mit dem erotischen Anblick seines Lebens noch mal zu überdenken. Severus Snape nach einem Orgasmus war um einiges erotischer.  

Er ließ Severus keine Chance für eine längere Pause zu sehr quälte ihn seine eigene harte Erektion die nach Befriedigung schrie. Er schob eines von Severus' Beinen nach oben und seine andere Hand immer noch voll mit der milchigen Substanz fand schnell Severus Öffnung. Der, immer noch entspannt durch den Orgasmus, nahm ohne große Proteste zwei von Sirius' Fingern in sich auf. 

Als die Finger begannen ihn zu dehnen und sein Innerstes betasteten, entließ Severus ein kehliges Stöhnen. Oh, das fühlte sich so gut an. Er konnte spüren wie seine Erektion zurückkehrte. Er öffnete seine Beine weiter als Sirius' Finger den süßen Punkt in seinem Innersten fanden, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Er schob sich den Fingern entgegen und stöhnte: „Mehr!" 

Sirius lachte, während er einen dritten Finger in Severus trieb. Severus Körper schob sich ihm weiter entgegen gierig nach mehr. „Sag mir was du willst Severus." Hauchte Sirius und entlockte dem Slytherin ein neues keuchendes Stöhnen. 

„Nimm mich!" flüsterte Severus, die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Sag es lauter!" befahl Sirius.

„Nimm mich!" sagte der Slytherin lauter, doch Sirius war noch nicht zufrieden. 

„Sag, dass du meine Bitch bist!" 

„Niemals!" entgegnete Severus.

„Dann…" Sirius zog langsam sein Finger aus dem heißen Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. Severus riss die Augen auf. Er war wieder so hart. Sein Körper verlangte mehr als alles andere nach Erlösung. Allein der Gedanke jetzt von Sirius liegengelassen zu werden verursachte ihm Schmerzen. Er griff an Sirius' Nacken und zog ihn hinab zu einem Kuss, dann sagte er:

„Bitte, hör nicht auf. Nimm mich! Fick mich!! Ich bin deine Bitch und ich brauche dich jetzt so dringend… tief in mir. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!" 

Sirius schluckte. Severus' Bitten, sein flehender Ton und dieser Blick waren fast genug gewesen um ihn in seinen Shorts kommen zu lassen. Er küsste Severus gierig. Seine Shorts langen im nächsten Moment am Boden. Er zog seine Finger aus Severus und rieb das letzte bisschen von Severus' Erguss auf seine harte Erektion. Von Ungeduld gepackt bohrte er sich mit einer Bewegung in Severus' heiße Enge. 

„Oh ja, Sirius!" stöhnte Severus auf. 

Auch Sirius konnte nicht an sich halten. Hypnotisiert von der Enge und der Hitze in der er sich bewegte, stöhnte er Severus' Namen wie ein Gebet vor sich hin. „Severus… oh Sev… du bist so eng… so gut…" Severus begegnete jedem von Sirius' Stößen. Nicht lange und er begann um mehr zu bitten.  

„Sirius, bitte… Härte. Fick mich tief und hart." 

„Nur für dich…" hauchte Sirius und kam Severus' Bitte nach. Immer schneller und härter trieb Sirius sich in Severus, verlor jedes bisschen Kontrolle und lauschte seinem und Severus Stöhnen. Lange ließ es sich nicht mehr herauszögern und als Severus mit erlösenden ‚Oh ja, Sirius… ja' kam und sich fast schmerzhaft fest um Sirius zusammenzog, war es auch für ihn vorbei. Mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß kam auch er, schrie Severus' Namen und ergoss sich tief in den Körper des Slytherins. 

Als Sirius wieder zu denken begann merkte er, dass er auf Severus zusammengesunken war. Sie hielten sich fest in den Armen und er war noch immer tief in Severus gegraben. Sirius wollte für immer hier liegen, doch Severus' Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück. 

„Glaub mir, wenn wir in einem Bett liegen würden, dann könntest du von mir aus den nächsten paar Stunden so liegen bleiben, aber auf diesem Tisch wird es langsam unbequem." Severus Stimme war ungewohnt sanft. Trotzdem zog sich Sirius schnell zurück. Beide standen auf. Sirius suchte nach irgendeinem coolen Spruch, den er jetzt fallen lassen konnte um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein. Severus schien das zu bemerken. Er sich bückte um unter dem Tisch seinen Zauberstab zu holen, als er sich wieder aufrichtete sagte er, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen das Sirius das Denken schwer machte: 

„Sag jetzt lieber nichts! Ich fange gerade an, dich nicht mehr um jeden Preis hassen zu wollen." Sirius lachte. 

„Ich bin mir sicher zusammen werden wir schon irgendetwas finden das du weiterhin an mir hassen kannst." Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab. Ein Reinigungszauber, alle Spuren verschwanden von ihren Körpern und dem Tisch. Ein weiterer Schlenker und sie waren beiden angezogen. Sirius unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Severus trat an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Sie sahen sich eine Zeit lang intensiv an bevor Severus ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchten. 

„Ich wäre dir viel dankbarer, wenn du mir helfen würdest neue Aspekte an dir zu finden die ich nicht hassen muss." 

„Dabei kann ich dir bestimmt helfen." Flüsterte Sirius und zog Severus in eine Umarmung. „Runde zwei in einem Bett? Mein Zimmer oder deines?" Severus lachte. 

„Deines! Da haben wir mehr Ruhe." 

„Accio!" Sirius' Zauberstab schwebte in seine Hand. Er griff Severus um die Hüfte und löste den Bann um die Bibliothekstür. „Dann auf zu Runde zwei!" Die Beiden Zauberer verließen die Bibliothek mit schnellen Schritten.

* * * * * 

Harry starrte einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Draco berührte seine Schulter und der Schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte zusammen,

„Was ist los mit dir Harry?" fragte Draco. 

„Was los ist? WAS LOS IST?" brüllte der Gryffindor hysterisch. „Ich habe gerade gesehen wie Sirius Sex mit Snape hatte und du fragst mich was los ist? Mein Weltbild hat sich eben gerade verabschiedet und du fragst was los ist?? Hast du sie noch alle???"

„Ich frage mich warum du dich so aufregst. Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen müssen in den Geheimgang. Oder du hättest gehen können, als dein Pate angefangen hat meinen gegen die Tischplatte zu vögeln, aber du wolltest ja bleiben. Selber Schuld…" In Dracos Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. „Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass das ein ziemlich geiles Schauspiel war. Die zwei sind ein sexy Paar." 

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst." Fragte Harry geschockt. 

„Tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich habe den Ständer in deiner Hose gesehen, du fandest es auch geil." Harry wurde mit einem mal Rot. Draco fing an zu lachen. „Komm lass uns auch Spaß haben!"

* * * * *

tbc.

A/N: So, nach Ewigkeiten bin ich nun auch mit diesem Chap fertig. Das war meine erste lemon zwischen den beiden und ich muss sagen ich mag das Pairing sehr gerne! Die beiden haben einfach was! Vielleicht finde ich das Ganze gerade deswegen so gut, weil Severus da auch mal Uke sein kann. Bei Remus ist der gute Sev ja meistens Seme…^^ Ich finde Sev gib eine hervorragende kleine Bitch ab… das kann ich mir so richtig vorstellen. *lach* Bitte schreibt mir ein Review dazu. Möchte gerne eure Meinung wissen. 

Zu Weiteren:  Das ist das Vorvorletzte Kapitel dieser Story. Also kommen noch zwei. Ich hoffe, dass ich wenigstens noch eines vor März hoch laden kann. Ich bin nämlich den Ganzen März in Japan. Mein allererster großer Urlaub. Da wird sich die gute Toyo die Seele aus dem Leib kaufen und dann in Doujinshi und Manga und CD's ersaufen. *grins* 

Den Titel zu diesem Kapitel habe ich mir bei Poppy Z. Brite geklaut. Eine meiner Lieblingsautorinnen. Und zwar ist das der Titel ihrer letzten Novelle „The Value of X" einfach auf Deutsch übersetzt. ^^ 


	18. Gestern liebte ich dich seit Morgen

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werden auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die, die mir gereviewt haben!! THANK YOU ALL!!!

* * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

_by Toyo Malloy_

_Kapitel 18: „Gestern liebte ich dich seit Morgen"_

Wer jemals behauptet hatte, dass es für jeden irgendwann ein Happy End geben würde, sollte erwürgt werden. Harry J. Malfoy, ehemals Harry J. Potter, hasste in diesem Moment nichts so sehr wie sein Leben. Doch! Vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit und diese Kleinigkeit war 27 Jahre alt, hatte lange, lockige, honigblonde Haare und große blaue Augen, die unter schwarzen fülligen Wimpern leuchteten. Diese Kleinigkeit hatte erdfarben geschminkte Lippen und war wahrscheinlich das einzige lebende Wesen im Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für magischen Rechtsstreit, das die weiblichen Traummaße von 90 60 90 besaß. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.

Harry lief einen der Gänge des Zaubereiministeriums im dritten Stock entlang, in Richtung von Dracos ‚provisorischem' Büro, das er sich mit besagter Person teilte. Harry verfluchte den Tag, an dem Draco sich gedacht hatte drei Monate bezahltes Praktikum in einer der Kanzleien eines Bekannten würde ihm gute Erfahrungen geben können. Von diesen drei Monaten waren jetzt gerade mal drei Wochen vergangen.

Harry stand vor dem Büro und atmete tief durch, bevor er klopfte. Einige Sekunden später öffnete eine ältere Hexe die Tür. Sie bekam, wie auch die letzen Male, riesige Augen, als sie Harry und sah und er spürte sofort den starrenden Blick auf seine Narbe. Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, hatte aber das Gefühl absolut zu scheitern, doch der Hexe schien es nicht besonders aufzufallen. Sie trat zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen.

„Oh, es ist schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen, Mister Potter", sagte die Hexe freudig und Harry gab sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe sie im Bezug auf seinen Nachnamen zu verbessern.

„Ist Draco da?", fragte er mit genervter Stimme. Auch das schien die Hexe zu überhören (man sieht ja eine stimme nicht), sie nickte begeistert mit dem Kopf und deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung einer Bürotür. „Danke…" murmelte Harry und näherte sich der Tür. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er die Tür ansah und einige Sekunden rang er mit sich, ob er nicht doch einfach wieder gehen sollte. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich von Narcissa zu dieser Sache hatte überreden lassen. ‚_Geh und überrasch Draco doch zum Mittagessen und führ ihn schön aus. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen._' Noch bevor er zur Türklinke greifen konnte, öffnete sie sich und in der Tür standen Draco und besagte, Hexe die Harry am liebsten schmerzhaft verhexen würde. Sein Gesicht wurde leer.

Dracos überraschter Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Panisches an sich. Er blickte fast unsicher auf das honigblonde Hexenmodel neben ihm bevor er Harry mit künstlicher Heiterkeit begrüßte. „Harry? Was machst du denn hier??"

‚_Harry? Was machst du denn hier??_' Harry schaffte es mit Mühe und Not sich einen bösen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Wonach sah das hier wohl aus? Nach einem Geschäftstermin? Und dieser wundervoll neutrale Ton in der Begrüßung… keine Koseworte, kein Kuss auf die Wange, keine Berührung… gar nichts… Harry wusste zwar, dass er sich die letzte Zeit ein bisschen von Draco distanziert hatte, aber was hatte er getan um so etwas zu verdienen? Sein Blick wanderte, ohne dass er etwas sagte, auf die Hexe, die neben seinem Ehemann stand Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre sie jetzt schon Stunden lang tot.

„Ich war in der Gegend und wollte mal sehen, was du so machst", sagte Harry mit seiner besten geht-mir-am-Arsch-vorbei-Stimme.

Draco zögerte mit seiner Antwort so lange, dass die Hexe neben ihm für ihn antwortete: „Wir wollen essen gehen." Draco nickte dazu nur.

Soviel zu Narcissas toller Idee. Sein Ehemann ging also mit dieser Tussi Essen. Wie es schien, war seine Anwesenheit mehr als nur unerwünscht. „Oh, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen", bemerkte Harry in einem flachen Tonfall und sah Draco mit einem uninteressierten Blick an. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ohne etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Harry?" Dracos Stimme ließ in anhalten. Er hatte die Hand schon an der Türklinke und blickte über seine Schulter zurück.

„Versuch heute mal vor 10 Uhr zu Hause zu sein", sagte Harry scharf und verließ das Zimmer.

Er atmete schwer und sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, doch der Schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu seiner Wut. Harry sah einige Auroren auf sich zukommen, denen er schon einmal vorgestellt worden war. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber der eine schien ihn erkannt zu haben. Harry stöhnte innerlich. War dieser Tag denn nicht schon schlimm genug?

„Was machen sie denn hier im Ministerium, Mister Potter?" Der Mann war freundlich, doch Harry war im Moment nicht gerade in der Laune für Smalltalk. Die anderen Auroren fixierten mit ihren Blicken Harrys Stirn und seine Geduld verabschiedete in diesem Augenblick endgültig:

„Zum letzten Mal, meine Name ist Malfoy.

Liest in diesem Land denn keiner mehr Zeitung. Dabei war es eine Woche lang in jeder gottverdammten Zaubererzeitung dieses Landes." Mit diesen Worten schritt er an den Auroren vorbei und murrte weitere Beschimpfungen in sich hinein, seine Roben wehten um ihn herum und es kam ihm einen Moment lang so vor, als hätte Severus Snape von ihm Besitz ergriffen. 

* * *

Draco setzte sich mit einem Seufzen hin. Er registrierte gar nicht, wie Sarah für sich und ihn Getränke bestellte. Erst als sie ihn direkt ansprach wurde Draco aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen.

„Ich glaube dein Harry mag mich nicht besonders", meinte sie nur und versuchte nicht all zu mitgenommen auszusehen. Sarah tat Draco leid. Sie war eine nette Frau, lebenslustig und freundlich und nahm sich solche Dinge immer sehr zu Herzen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sarah. Ich weiß einfach nicht was im Moment mit Harry los ist. Normalerweise ist er nicht so", versuchte Draco die Frau zu beruhigen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass dein lieber Ehemann eifersüchtig ist."

„Keine Ahnung. Harry müsste klar sein, dass ich nach der Zeremonie mit niemandem mehr außer ihm zusammen sein kann. Ich will auch niemanden sonst, nur ist erseit einiger Zeit einfach nicht mehr der Selbe", seufzte der Blonde erneut. Der Kellner kam mit dem Wein zurück und Draco hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis sich zu betrinken.

„Sei nicht so niedergeschlagen, Draco. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Phase. Habt ihr vorher gestritten?", fragte Sarah besorgt.

„Nichts. Absolut gar nichts", sagte Draco fast verzweifelt. „Wir waren kurz zu Besuch bei meinen Verwandten in Frankreich. Nichts großes, nur eine kleine Feier. Davor war alles in Ordnung, sogar mehr als nur in Ordnung. Es war perfekt. Doch danach… Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist…"

„Beruhige dich Draco", warf Sarah ein. „Hast du denn schon mit ihm geredet? Ich meine, ein Monat ist schon eine lange Zeit."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre."

„Vielleicht hast du dir auch nur noch nicht genug Mühe gegeben", meinte die blonde Frau spitz.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Draco warf der Frau einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Genau was ich gesagt habe. Siehst du, wenn man hartnäckig ist, dann bekommt man auch das was man will." Sie hielt ihm die Hand und Draco bemerkte zum ersten Mal den Ring an ihrem Ringfinger.

„Also hat Max dich doch gefragt?" Sarah nickte freudig. „Vielleicht hast du Recht…", fügte er an und das Lächeln in Sarahs Gesicht wurde größer.

* * *

Draco betrat den Salon und sah seine Mutter mit einer ihrer Freundinnen Tee trinken. Als sie ihn sah, trat ein erleichterter Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Draco trat an den Tisch und begrüßte die Freundin seiner Mutter mit einem Handkuss, sie lächelte sanft. Narcissa stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Entschuldige mich einen Augenblick, Teresa meine Liebe." Sie ergriff Dracos Arm und zog ihn in eines der anderen Zimmer. Als sie allein waren wurde ihr Gesicht besorgt und sie ergriff die Hände ihres Sohnes und drückte sie fest.

„Oh Draco. Ich weiß nicht, was mit Harry los ist. Nachdem ich ihn überredet hatte, dich doch zum Essen einzuladen, kam er ganz verstört und wütend nicht mal eine Stunde später wieder zurück und hat sich in eurem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, Draco. Der arme Junge. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Beruhige dich Mutter", sagte Draco und unterdrückte seine eigene Panik. „Ich werde mich um die Sache kümmern. Es wird sicher alles wieder gut!" Er küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und stürmte fast aus dem Zimmer. Noch nie war ihm der Weg in seine Räume so lang vorgekommen und er war außer Atmen als er endlich vor der Tür stand. Er versucht sie zu öffnen doch sich war verschlossen. Auch ein ‚Alohomora' (würd ich irgendwie rausheben)half nicht. Er klopfte.

„Harry? Harry bist du da?" Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Harry? Harry lass mich bitte rein", rief Draco besorgt, während er an die Tür ihrs Zimmers klopfte. Er versuchte noch mal die sie mit einem Zauber zu öffnen, aber sie blieb verschlossen und eine Antwort bekam er auch nicht. „Harry! Lass mich rein!"

„Du kannst mich mal. Hau ab! Verschwinde und lass mich zufrieden." Harrys Stimme war wütend und normalerweise war Draco einfühlsam genug um sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, schließlich war Harry nie ohne Grund sauer, doch seit dem letzten Monat lagen seine Nerven blank und er wartete nur auf einen Grund um explodieren zu können.

Die Tür flog fast auf den Angeln, als Draco sie mit einem Zauber beinahe bersten ließ. Er blickte sich schnell um und sah noch, wie Harry sich ins Schlafzimmer verzog. Draco setzte nach. Zwar würde eine weitere explodierte Tür seine Laune stark verbessern, aber er hing an seiner Einrichtung. Er erwischte die Tür bevor Harry sie schließen konnte. Harrys Augen waren vor Wut geweitet und schienen nun fast nur noch schwarz zu sein. Sie blickten Draco an während der Schwarzhaarige einige Schritte zurückwich. Draco mochte das Gefühl nicht, das das Bild in ihm auslöste. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Seine Wut verebbte etwas und Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Er streckte die Hand nach Harry aus, doch dieser wich nur weiter zurück.

„Harry?" Draco näherte sich vorsichtig. „Harry, was ist mit dir. Lover, sag mir was los ist."

„Du willst wissen was los ist? DU WILLST ES WISSEN?" Harry wurde fast hysterisch. „Du… Du und diese Tussi. Du betrügst mich mit dieser blonden Büroschlampe und dann fragst du mich auch noch, was los ist??"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!" Nun war er an Draco die Fassung zu verlieren. „Denk doch bitte einmal nach. Wir sind magisch verbunden, du Idiot. Ich kann dich gar nicht betrügen."

„Aber du willst… du würdet, wenn du könnest. Du verbringst kaum mehr Zeit zu Hause und immer hast du irgendwelche Ausreden nicht bei mir sein zu können. Was zum Henker soll ich denn denken, Draco?" Draco war erschrocken Tränen in Harrys Gesicht zu sehen. Etwas war einfach nicht richtig. Wann hatten sie bloß aufgehört miteinander zu reden?? Das war bisher etwas gewesen, bei dem sie kein Problem gehabt hatte. Wie es schien, hatte Sarah recht gehabt. Er hatte sich wohl wirklich keine Mühe gegeben, herauszufinden was los war.

Draco ging zum Bett und setzte sich. Er seufzte. Es verlangt ihn danach Harry in seine Arme zu nehmen, ihn zu trösten, aber sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu.

„Wir müssen reden Harry. So kann es nicht mehr weitergehen. Seit einiger Zeit ist diese Beziehung nur noch kaputt. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr was ich tun soll." Harry schien von Dracos Worten überrascht zu sein. Er wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich neben Draco. Obwohl sie nebeneinander saßen, berührten sie sich nicht. Harrys Herz schmerzte.

„Dann sag mir, warum du immer mehr Ausreden erfindest um nicht bei mir zu sein. Warum?" Draco blickte zu Boden während Harry sprach. Er verschränkte seine Hände in seinem Schoß und atmete schwer. Es war Zeit das es raus kam.

„Ich habe das Gefühl du willst mich nicht mehr, Harry", sagte Draco flach.

„Was??? Wie kommst du denn auf den Blödsinn", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Harry, beantworte mir mal eine Frage." Draco blickt in Harrys Augen. „Wann haben wir das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen?" Harry wurde rot. „Sei ehrlich!"

„Ich…"

„Was soll ich denn denken?! Du schließt mich aus Harry. Seit dieser Feier bei meinen Verwandten in Frankreich vor einem Monat schließt du mich bestmöglichst aus deinem Leben aus. Wir reden kaum noch miteinander, fassen uns nicht an, schlafen nicht miteinander, absolut gar nichts. Sag mir Harry, was soll ich denn anderes denken, als das du mich nicht mehr willst? Es war einfach schmerzhaft bei dir zu sein und zu wissen, dass du mich nicht mehr willst." Draco ließ den Kopf hängen.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand, die auf seiner eigenen ruhte und er blickte auf in Harrys warme grüne Augen. Er spürte wie sein Körper sich nach dieser Berührung sehnte. Er fiel regelrecht in Harrys Arme und hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an der Robe seines Lebenspartners fest. Harrys Arme umfingen ihn und nach so langer Zeit fühlte sich Draco endlich wieder geborgen und sicher.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco!", murmelte Harry und schloss die Arme fester um Draco.

„Bitte Harry, erklär mir was los war", sagte Draco in flüsterndem Ton.

„Auf der Feier…", begann Harry und seine Stimme war unsicher. „Du warst so… fröhlich, als du mit deinem kleinen Cousin gespielt hast. Er hat so lieb gelächelt und dann hast du ihn auf den Schultern herumgetragen… Du sahst aus, wie… wie ich mir immer einen stolzen Vater vorgestellt habe. Mein Herz tat so weh. Ich musste immer wieder daran denken, dass du wegen mir nie Kinder haben würdest. Gott, ich habe mich dafür gehasst. Ich habe auch Angst, Draco." Harry blickte tief in Dracos Augen. „Ich habe Angst, dass du mich eines Tages dafür hassen wirst, dass du nie eine Familie haben wirst."

„Harry?!" Draco wusste nicht was er sagen soll. Es war nicht, dass er Harrys Gefühle in diesem Sinn nicht verstehen würde. Er verstand sie nur allzu gut. Er hatte so oft am Anfang ihrer Beziehung darüber nachgedacht und zu wissen, dass er nie Kinder haben würde hatte ihn sehr verletzt. Doch jetzt… da waren dieses neue Gefühl in ihm. Seit Herz war erfüllt von Wärme und Glück und die Kinderfrage hatte sich für ihn geklärt. War Harry von seinem eigenen Schmerz zu verletzt um das zu erkennen?

„Ich hasse dich nicht, ich werde dich nie hassen können, Harry. Am Anfang war es schwer für mich zu akzeptieren, nie Kinder zu haben, aber…" Harry verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht und wand sich von Draco ab.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Harry und Tränen flossen wieder über sein Gesicht.

„Nein, Harry. Bitte sieh mich." Ihre Augen trafen sich. „Ich habe dir schon längst verziehen, denn ich liebe dich, Harry. Bei Merlin, ich liebe dich so sehr. Nie würde ich etwas ändern wollen, ich will meine Leben lang nur mit dir zusammen sein, deshalb vergiss die ganze Familiesache. Ich will nur dich."

Harrys Herz schlug bei Dracos Worten wie wild in seiner Brust. Draco liebte ihn. Er zog Draco in eine weitere feste Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Oh Draco, ich hatte nie gehofft, das von dir zu hören. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mich verläst. Ich liebe dich, Draco. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, nie wieder."

„Keine Geheimnisse Harry."

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem sanften Kuss. Es war ein Kuss absoluter Liebe und absoluten Vertrauens, nichts sollte mehr zwischen ihnen liegen, keine Geheimnisse, kein Misstrauen, Nichts, nur noch verbunden durch das magische Band ihrer Seelen und die Liebe, die ihre Herzen verband.

Als der Kuss endete, öffnete Harry seine Augen um in Dracos Gesichts zu blicken. Er machte ein mehr als nur erstauntes Gesicht. Draco sah die Verwirrung in Harrys Gesicht und fragte:

„Was ist denn los, Harry. Stimmt etwas nicht." Harry machte den Mund auf, aber brachte keinen Ton hervor. „Was ist los?" fragte Draco nun wieder beunruhigt.

„Es… es ist nur… du solltest dich mal im Spiegel ansehen, Draco."

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als er vor dem Spiegel stand und sich anblickte. Ihn umgab ein seltsames schwaches Licht und er leuchtete im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von oben bis unten.

„Sag mag mal, Lover", fragte Draco und berührte sein Gesicht, während er sich dabei im Spiegel ansah. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, warum ich leuchte wie ein Glühwürmchen?"

„Nicht die geringste."

* * *

tbc.

A/N (21.06.04): Hallo, das hier ist das korrigierte 18te Chap und ich bin froh, dass ich es endlich ersetzten konnte. Ich habe es mir noch mal angesehen und es war einfach furchtbar. Und deshalb habe ich **_Vanilla_** gefragt ob sie ab jetzt meine Beta wird. Und (zu all unserem Lese-Glück) hat sie ja gesagt. Dank ihrer Hilfe sieht dieses Chap gleich viel besser aus. Also Vanilla… Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N (06.06.04): Erstmal Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte ganz schön stressige Monate nach der Japanreise. Tut mir ganz viel leid. seufz Ich hoffe das Chap war nicht zu verwirrend und euch ist aufgefallen, dass Plot-zeitlich seit dem letzten Teil ca. 1Jahr vergangen ist. Ich habe auch eine kleine Änderung vorgenommen. Es wird doch noch mindestens zwei Kapitel geben. Ich hoffe das Ganze hängt euch nicht schon zu Hals raus… knuddel an alle


	19. Von einfachen Lösungen

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werden auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die, die mir gereviewt haben!! THANK YOU ALL!!!

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

by Toyo Malloy

Kapitel 19: „Von einfachen Lösungen"

* * *

„Sie wollen also tatsächlich, dass ich ihnen glaube, dass nichts ist? Absolut gar nichts?" fragte Draco und sah die Medi-Hexe mehr als skeptisch an. Die junge Frau checkte noch einmal die Ergebnisse der Tests auf ihren Bögen. Draco hatte in der letzten Stunden mindesten fünfzehn verschieden Tests bei vier verschiedenen Medi-Hexen und Medi-Zauberern gemacht und langsam aber sicher konnte er St. Mungus nicht mehr sehen. Und immer wieder dieselbe Antwort.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy, aber die Ergebnisse sind eindeutig. Sie sind gesund, um es präzises zu sagen: Sie sind so gesund wie es ein Mann in ihrem Alter nur sein kann. Körperlich absolut einwandfrei, nicht der geringste Schaden… Doch…", sie brach kurz ab und wirkte einen Moment lang unsicher. „es könnte sein, dass sie es sich einbilden. Es gibt Fälle in denen Hexen oder Zauberer sich eine magische Krankheit einbilden…"

„Ich hoffe sie wollen mir nicht unterstellen das ich mir den ganzen Kram nur ausgedacht habe, weil ein psychisch instabiler Typ bin der von seiner Umgebung mehr Aufmerksamkeit haben will, Misses…" Draco warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihr Namenschild. „Misses Mittchel. Ich kann ihnen nämlich versichern, dass ich so etwas Primitives bestimmt nicht nötig habe und wenn, dann würde ich mir ja wohl kaum ausdenken plötzlich, mitten in einem romantischen Augenblick mit einem Ehemann, zu leuchten wie ein beschissenes Glühwürmchen."

„Außerdem kann ich es bestätigen. Er hat wirklich geleuchtet." Meinte Harry nur, und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Das Letzte das sie jetzt brauchten war, dass Draco vollends die Beherrschung verlor.

Die Medi-Hexe warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Dann war es vielleicht nur eine ziemlich starke Gefühlsregung die sich in einem magischen Licht manifestiert hat. Im Endeffekt können sie sich jeden beliebigen Grund aussuchen, denn es ändert nichts am Resultat. Sie sind vollkommenen Gesund! Keine Koliken, keine Krankheiten! Nichts!!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte Richtung Tür. Draco und Harry sahen ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich nicht mal mehr an der Tür um sich zu verabschieden. Draco kochte vor Wut.

„Diese ungehobelte Person, dieser Drachen… Wir sollten sie feuern lassen."

„Beruhige dich Draco. Lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen." Harry umarmte Draco von hinten und Draco fühlte wie seine Wut zu verebben begann. „Wir sehen einfach noch mal in der Bibliothek nach. Vielleicht haben wir einfach etwas übersehen." Draco sagte gar nichts, sondern schmiegte sich nur weiter in Harrys Umarmung.

* * *

Draco und Harry gingen, nachdem sie sich die Berichte und Testergebnisse hatten aushändigen lassen, wieder nach Hause. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen seltsam. In ihm stieg eine unerklärliche Angst auf, dass er vielleicht eines Morgens neben einem toten Draco aufwachen würde, oder ihn von heute auf morgen eine schlimme Krankheit befallen würde. Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Draco war gesund. Die besten Medi-Hexen und Zauberer des Landes hatten es bestätigt und er hielt den Beweis schriftlich in Form eines 47 Seitenlangen Testberichtes in der Hand. Langsam fragte er sich wirklich, ob dieses Leuchten nicht einfach nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen war.

Als sie in das Aparier-Zimmer von Malfoy-Manor aparierten, hatte sich Dracos schlechte Laune immer noch nicht gelegt. Er hatte heute schließlich für diese Termine in St. Mungus einen ganzen Arbeitstag abgesagt und mindesten vier seiner Termine verschoben. Draco hasste es Termine abzusagen, das war einfach nicht der Stil eines Malfoy. Im Salon wartete wie Harry es vermutet hatte die Familie angespannt auf ihre Rückkehr.

Lucius saß zusammen mit Narcissa und Severus am Tisch. Eine Unterhaltung schien im Gange zu sein, zweifellos über Dracos seltsames magisches Leuchten das selbst nach dem Kuss noch eine volle Stunde angehalten hatte. Vor Lucius stand ein gut gefüllter Aschenbecher, ein todsicheres Zeichen das das Familienoberhaupt nervös war. Narcissa sah bleich aus und spielte mit ihren Haaren, während Severus mit ernster Miene seine Finger gegen die Tischplatte trommelte. Sirius tat das was er immer tat wenn er auf etwas wartete, egal ob negativ oder positiv, er schritt in einigem Abstand zum Tisch auf und ab, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Draco ließ sich ohne große Erklärungen in einen der freien Stühle fallen. Er rief eine Hauselfe und verlangte ein Glas Whiskey, Narcissa beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Draco Darling, bist du sicher, dass du jetzt Alkohol trinken solltest?" In ihrer Stimme klang der besorgte und doch bestimmende Ton einer Mutter mit.

„Warum nicht?! Ich bin schließlich _kerngesund_!!" zischte Draco und betonte das letzte Worte provozierend.

„Gott sei Dank." Seufzte Narcissa erleichternd und auch die drei Männer sahen deutlich besser aus. Lucius drückte seine Zigarette aus und lächelte.

„Merlin, uns fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, mein Sohn. Wir haben alle schon das schlimmste vermutet." Severus und Sirius nickte zustimmend. Sirius setzt sich neben Severus an den Tisch.

„Trotzdem, irgendetwas muss gewesen sein. Ich meine kein normaler Zauberer fängt einfach so mir nichts dir nichts an zu leuchten." Die Hauselfe erschien mit Draco bestelltem Getränk. Der Blonde nahm einen Schluck.

„Das ändert wirklich nichts an der Tatsache, Draco." Meinte Harry und setzte sich neben Draco. „Die ganzen Tests waren eindeutig. Du hast die meisten davon zweimal gemacht, immer mit demselben Ergebnis: NICHTS!" Harry knallte genervt den Bericht auf den Tisch.

"Kann ich mal mir das mal ansehen?" Fragte Severus und Harry schob ihm den Bericht über den Tisch. Er fing an die Seiten sorgfältig zu studieren. 

Lucius und Narcissa waren einfach nur erleichtert, dass es ihrem Sohn gut ging und befragten Draco zu den Tests die er gemacht hatte. Sirius las mit Severus in den Berichten und Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach. Etwas in ihm, seine Slytherin- Seite wie Draco sie nannte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er fühlte sich, als würde er vor einem Puzzle sitzen an dem nur noch ein Teil fehlte; das Gefühl vor lauter Bäumen den Wald nicht mehr zu sehen. Harry beschloss die Tatsachen noch einmal logisch durchzugehen.

Ersten: Draco hatte geleuchtet. Ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen.

Zweitens: Draco war vollkommen gesund.

Drittens: Es gab keine Drittens. Doch allein die ersten Punkte schienen nicht zusammenzupassen. Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis den Kopf gegen die nächst beste Wand zu schlagen.

Also: Draco, Leuchten, Gesundheit, Attestiert, keine Krankheit, kein Fluch, nichts Ungewöhnliches…

Harry schreckte hoch. Alle um ihn herum starrten ihn an. Harry drehte sich kurz zu Draco und blickte ihn intensiv an, als ob er ihn genau studieren würde. Es konnte nur das sein. Er griff über den Tisch und zog dem überraschten Severus den Bericht aus der Hand. Er registrierte gar nicht, dass Severus etwas zu ihm sagte und auch Sirius auf ihn einsprach. Er durchwühlte den Bericht, bis er auf Seite 29 das fand was er suchte. Er las den Absatz einmal, zweimal, dreimal, vielmal. Was hier stand war praktisch unmöglich, aber, und hier zog er Seite 35 zu Rat auf dem er das Ergebnis der zweiten Tests zu lesen war, zu stimmen schien. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Harry?" fragte Draco neben ihm sichtlich irritiert. „Was bei Salazar ist los mit dir?"

„Ja junger Mann, so ein Benehmen ist nicht schicklich." Sagte Narcissa streng. Auch Lucius wollte etwas hinzufüge doch er wurde von Harrys lautem Lachen unterbrochen.

„Es ist so einfach…" lachte der Gryffindor.

„Harry…" Draco war nun vollkommen verwirrt.

„Draco, überleg doch mal. Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung! Alles!! EINFACH ALLES! Was kann da nicht stimmen?" fragte Harry fast genervt.

„Oh, mein Gott!" Severus riss mit einem Mal die Augen auf. Er beugte sich nun über den Tisch und zog Harry die zwei Blätter aus der Hand. „Gib her!" Auch er las über den Absatz und schaute immer wieder hoch um Draco anzusehen. Nach einer Minute legte er langsam die zwei Blätter auf den Tisch. „Nicht möglich…" flüsterte er.

„Severus?" Fragten Sirius und Lucius wie aus einem Mund. Doch er kam gar nicht zum Antworten, denn Harry begann zu erklären:

„Überlegt doch mal. Draco war selbst vor diesem Leuchten nicht 100ig gesund. Er war steril. Die Betonung liegt auf ‚WAR'!! Diesen Berichten zufolgen ist Draco 100ig gesund und vollends in der Lage Kinder zu zeugen."

In diesem Moment waren wohl die Gesichter von Vater und Sohn die Schockiertesten. Draco sah aus als würde er in den nächsten Sekunden in Ohnmacht fallen und Lucius schien kurz vorm heulen zu sein. Seine zittrige Hand zog aus der Schachtel auf dem Tisch eine neue Zigarette und versuchte sie sich anzuzünden nachdem er sie zwischen die Lippen gesteckt hatte, doch irgendwie schien der leichte Zauber bei der Aufregung nicht ganz funktionieren zu wollen. Severus schien Mitleid zu bekommen und half seinem blonden Freund. Lucius nahm ein paar Züge bevor er es wagt Fragen zu stellen. Draco schaute währenddessen immer noch wie apathisch abwechselt zu Harry und dann an sich herunter.

„Ich das sicher. Ich meine, wie kann das sein? Es ist ein Fluch gewesen so stark, dass es keinen Gegenfluch gab. Fast schwarze Magie… so etwas … und dann noch der Ministeriums-Typ und Dumbledore…"

„Lucius Darling, halt den Mund! Du redest wirres Zeug." Narcissa legte ihrem Mann die Hand sanft auf die Schulter. Lucius griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Lucius hat einen Punkt. Solche Flüche verschwinden nicht nur weil man mal grade anfängt zu leuchten. Da steckt mehr dahinter." Meinte Sirius misstrauisch und überflog noch einmal die Absätze in den Berichten.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr uns erzählen was passiert ist bevor Draco angefangen hat zu leuchten. Und ich meine nicht nur der Kuss, sondern auch das davor. Egal ob es peinlich ist." Harry wusste genau, dass Severus damit meinte auch Sex zu erwähnen wenn es ihn gegeben hat und musste darüber grinsen. Harry blickte auf Draco, der immer noch recht schockiert wirkte. Er ergriff seine Hand und küsste sie. Draco lächelte, dann begann Harry zu erzählen.

Harry erzählte der Familie von den Wochen in denen sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten und auch den Grund. Harrys Schuldgefühle Draco gegenüber, die Eifersucht, ihre Streitereien und natürlich ihrer Aussprache und Versöhnung. Harry bekam leuchtende Augen, als er an den Kuss zurückdachte. Sie hatten viel Küsse geteilt, doch keiner vorher war so bedeutend wie dieser gewesen.

„… und er sagte mir das er mich liebt und mich nie verlassen würde. Ich war so glücklich das er meine Gefühle erwidert hat und dann küssten wir uns und es war einfach perfekt… bis auf die Glühwürmchen-Nummer." Beendete Harry seine Erzählung.

„Das ist so romantisch… einfach zauberhaft." Schluchzte Narcissa in ihr Taschentuch und blickte die beiden jungen Männer mit ihren großen, mütterlichen blauen Augen an.

„Ich würde sagen die Lösung ist klar." Äußerte sich Sirius und auch sein Gesicht zeugte von Freude für seinen Patensohn und dessen Lebendgefährten. „Wahre Liebe siegt über alles, würde Lily jetzt sagen."

„Obwohl ich es nur widerwillig zugebe, Black hat Recht. Eure Gefühle füreinander haben den Fluch gebrochen. Es ist fast schon zu kitschig." Severus durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer. Er war einfach nicht der Typ für solcherlei romantischen Quatsch. „Trotzdem wäre ich dafür, die Sache mit Direktor Dumbledore zu besprechen." Sirius und Narcissa nickten nur zustimmend. Lucius hingegen schien sich immer noch an seiner Zigarette festzuhalten. Sein Blick war starr auf seinen Sohn gerichtete, der sich von seinem Schock erholt zu haben schien und angefangen hatte Harry Liebeleien ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Lucius Darling, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Narcissa besorgt und griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes. Lucius' Blick wich nicht von Draco. Die Asche fiel von der Zigarettenspitze auf den Tisch, doch er bemerkte es gar nicht, denn ein einziger Gedanke hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„Du kannst Kinder bekommen… die Familie weiterführen." Flüsterte er und seine Worte hatten einen großen Effekt. Harrys Blick wurde unsicher und er ließ den Kopf sinken. Draco, der den inneren Tumult Harrys sofort verstand, schloss seinen Ehemann in die Arme und bedachte seinen Vater mit einem bösen Blick. Narcissa war die erste die den Ernst der Lage begriff.

Erst hatten Harrys Schuldgefühle im Bezug aus Dracos Sterilität ihre Beziehung fast zerstört und jetzt, da sich fast durch ein Wunder alles zum Besten gewand hatte, sollte die Kinderfrage wieder zwischen ihnen stehen. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Zum einen wollte sie genauso wie Lucius Enkelkinder, aber sie wollte dem Glück der beiden auch nicht im Weg stehen.

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal saßen im Büro von Albus Dumbledore die selbe Konstellation von Leuten wie vor eineinhalb Jahren. Normalerweise war das nichts besonderes, doch wenn man sich diese Leute ansah, konnte man erahnen warum das vor einiger Zeit noch ein außergewöhnlicher Anblick gewesen war.

Das letzte Mal hatten sich die Anwesenden wie folgt verteilt. Auf der einen Seite des Zimmers die Familie Malfoy: Lucius, Narcissa und Draco mit Severus Snape als Alliiertem im Hintergrund. Auf der anderen Seite möglichst weit weg von den Malfoys: Sirius Black mit seine Patensohn Harry Potter, flankiert von Professor McGonagall und er, Albus Dumbledore mit seinem alten Freund aus dem Ministerium für magisches Recht Felias Fletcher hinter dem Schreibtisch. Die Spannung in dem Zimmer war gewaltig gewesen und man erwartete jeden Sekunde den großen Knall.

Dieses Mal sah das Bild ganz anders aus. Minerva stand bei ihm und Felias hinter dem Schreibtisch. Harry Potter, nun viel mehr Harry Malfoy, saß mit seinem Ehemann Draco Hand in Hand nebeneinander. Ihre Körpersprache verriet ihre Gefühle. Jede Bewegung war zart und liebevoll und ihre Blicke füreinander waren warm und voller Zuneigung, kurz um das absolute Gegenteil des letzten Males. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy flankierten die Beiden. Narcissa an Harrys Seite, Lucius an Dracos Seite, wie zwei schützende Eltern die auf ihre Kinder achteten. Harry war ein Teil dieser Familie geworden. Ebenfalls eine fast unglaubliche Änderung brachte das Bild zu Lucius' Linken. Neben ihm saß Severus Snape auf einem der Stühle, hinter ihm stand Sirius Black. Auch die Haltung dieser Beiden füreinander hatte sich verändert. Sirius' Hand ruhte auf Severus' Schulter und die Spannung zwischen den Beiden war einem Gefühl der Verbundenheit gewichen. Das schien Minerva fast noch mehr zu schockieren, als die Tatsachen, dass Lucius Malfoy Harry anblicke wie einen Sohn.

Die Ereignisse um das Buch der Familienflüche hatten diese Menschen verändert und nun schien sich das Blatt erneut gewendet zu haben.

„Das ist einfach faszinierend und schlichtweg unglaublich." Bedeutete Felias Fletcher mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme nachdem er die wichtigen Absätze in Dracos Krankenbericht studiert hatte. „Ich wünschte ich könnte ihnen helfen", sagte er an die Familie gewand, „aber ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass ich bisher von einem solchen Fall noch nie gehört habe. Natürlich ist es möglich, dass es vor ihnen schon einmal ein Paar geschafft hat den Fluch zu brechen, doch darüber liegen mir keine Aufzeichnungen vor." Er legte den Bericht zurück auf den Tisch und wand seinen Blick an Lucius. „Ich weiß wie sehr sie den Fortbestand ihres Clans sichern möchten, aber sie müssen verstehen, dass der junge Draco hier durch die Kraft des magischen Bundes Harry seine ewige Treue geschworen hat. Diese Schwüre lassen sich nicht brechen. Beischlaf mit jemandem außer Harry ist unmöglich, das kann ich ihnen versichern." Lucius ließ kaum merklich den Kopf sinken.

„Wäre Jung Harry hier eine Frau, wäre die Sachlage anders, aber so… Vielleicht würde es mit einer künstlichen oder magischen Befruchtung funktionieren, aber wer weiß was mit dem Fluch ist. Er mag vielleicht neutralisiert sein, doch er könnte auch nur inaktiv sein. Da wir keinerlei Aufzeichnung haben wissen wir nicht was für Folgen das haben könnte…"

Die Diskussionen begannen. Lucius, Severus und Felias erörterten die Möglichkeiten von magischen Tränken, während Minerva und Narcissa über mögliche Zauber diskutierten, die möglicherweise helfen konnte. Sirius und Albus beobachteten die beiden jungen Männer. Albus konnte regelrecht die Sekunden zählen bis Dracos Geduldsfaden riss.

„Haltet alle den Mund!!" schrie Draco und um ihn herum wurde es still. „Es geht hier schließlich um uns! Nicht um euch!!"

„Mutter, Vater!" meinte er an seine Eltern gewand. „Ich weiß wie sehr ihr euch Enkelkinder wünscht und Erben für die Familie, aber Harry und ich sind ein Paar. Wir sind verbunden, magisch, und ich liebe ihn aus tiefstem Herzen. Es ist mir egal ob ich Kinder habe oder nicht. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir glücklich zusammen sind."

„Aber Draco, denk doch …" Draco unterbrach seine Mutter sofort.

„Nein! Es ist unsere Entscheidung und im Moment wollen wir einfach nur zusammen sein." Draco legte Harry liebevoll die Hand auf die Schulter. Harry der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt still gewesen war, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Bitte, versteht uns doch." Er blickte von einem zum anderen, seine Augen blieben an Lucius' hängen. Er löste sich von Draco, stand auf und ging zu dem Stuhl auf dem der blonde Mann saß. Er kniete sich vor ihn und ergriff seine Hände. „Lucius", begann Harry. „Ich weiß, dass dir die Sache mit den Kindern am meisten bedeutet. Aber versteh doch. Draco und ich wurden in diese Sache praktisch hinein geschmissen und es ist für mich ein großes Wunder, dass alles so ist wie es jetzt ist. Ich hatte geglaubt mein Leben lang unglücklich sein zu müssen, in einer Ehe ohne Liebe gefangen zu sein und in einer Familie die mich nicht will und die mich verachtet. Doch das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Draco liebt mich und habe auch das Gefühl das du und Narcissa und sogar Severus für mich empfindet. Ich sage ja nicht das wir die Sache mit den Kindern vergessen müssen, nur das jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit ist. Draco und ich wären daran schon einmal fast zerbrochen und nun wollen wir einfach nur Zeit für uns selbst. Versteht ihr das." Mitten in seiner Rede hatten sich in Harrys Augen Tränen gebildet und nun liefen sie seine Wangen hinab, während er Lucius ansah.

Lucius blickte hinab auf den Jungen den er vor Jahren einmal gehasst hatte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard gewesen war. Sie alle waren es gewesen. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse und Forderungen vor die der Jungen gestellt. Lucius fühlte sich mit einem mal sehr schlecht. Er sah tief in Harrys Augen. Hier war dieser Junge, der ihn um sein Verständnis bat, das er als Vater doch frei geben sollte. War er wirklich so engstirnig? Hatte ihn der Wunsch nach Nachkommen wirklich so geblendet, dass er nicht erkannt hatte, dass das Schicksal ihm schon einen zweiten Sohn geschenkt hatte? Er löste eine seiner Hände aus Harrys und streichelte ihm durch das Haar.

„Es tut mir leid. Wir… Ich war blind. Es ist eure Sache. Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen. Ihr habt euer Glück verdient." Harry schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und keinen Augenblick später fand sich Lucius in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Einen Moment lang war er zu erstaunt um zu reagieren, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Sirius und Severus lächelten, während Minerva und Narcissa den Tränen nahe waren.

„Wir haben uns entschieden", warf Draco plötzlich ein. Mit diesem kurzen Satz fing er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Harry löste sich von Lucius und trat zu Draco. „Ich werde mein Praktikum im Ministerium beenden, dann werden Harry und ich verreisen. Uns die Welt ansehen. Vielleicht wissen wir danach endlich was wir mit unserem Leben anfangen sollen."

„Eurem Ton kann ich entnehmen, dass das keine kurze Sightseeing-Reise wird." Meinte Lucius immer noch lächelnd.

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Wir werden wohl ein oder vielleicht zwei Jahre weg sein."

„Doch wir kommen euch ganz oft besuchen. Versprochen!" fügte Draco an der schon den panischen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter gesehen hatte.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht." Seufzte Sirius. „Solange ihr auch wieder zurückkommt und uns oft besucht, soll es mir recht sein." Harry schenkte seinem Paten ein dankbares Lächeln.

Mit einem Mal stand Narcissa auf und schmiss sich in Harrys und Dracos Arme. Sie umarmte die beiden fest und weinte. „Meine Babies sind erwachen…" Draco verzog das Gesicht.

Immer noch hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend beobachtete Albus Dumbledore diese Szenen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Seine Augen funkelten über den Rand der halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. „Ich glaube jetzt ist es Zeit für Tee und Kuchen", dachte er und begann eine großes Teeservice und Kuchen heraufzubeschwören.

* * *

tbc.

A/N:

Ich weiß entschuldigen kann man diese Verspätung wirklich nicht, aber Unfälle passieren. Also, das war das Vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht dann…heul… Aber vielleicht hier noch ein Gute Nachricht. Wie ich es ja schon in den anderen Chap's angekündigt hatte, diese Story wird nur noch ein einzigen Kapitel haben und das werde ich AUF JEDEN FALL bis Ende des Monats ge'update't haben. Ist nämlich schon fast fertig.


	20. Homecoming mit Überraschungen

DISCLAIMER: Die Charas gehören unserer werten JKR und WB!!! Der Plot dieser fic ist inspiriert von der absolut genialen fic 'The Worst Happiest Day Of His Life' by Amanuensis!!! Nur die OC's sind mir…

A/N: Diese Story ist eine AU (Alternative Universe)! Und einige Charaktere werden auf jeden Fall OOC werden. Angesiedelt im Siebten Jahr Hogwarts und der gut Voldie ist schon Vernichtet!!

Eigentlich wollte ich alle aufzählen die diese Story ge'reviewt haben… aber das wäre ein bisschen viel geworden.

Also. . . viele liebe Grüße an alle die, die mir gereviewt haben!! THANK YOU ALL!!!

* * *

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet… _**

by Toyo Malloy

Kapitel 20: „Homecoming mit Überraschungen"

Dieses Kapitel ist für meine liebe Sis Lorelie Lee und meine neue Beta-Leserin Alexis.

* * *

„Darling? Darling?" Narcissa kam in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer des Malfoy-Ehepaares gestürmt. Ihr blondes Haar war kunstvoll hochsteckt, sie war geschminkt und hatte eine ihrer feinsten Roben angezogen. Ihren Hals, Handgelenke und ihre Ohren zierte erlesener Schmuck. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen blickte sie auf die in Lacken eingerollte Gestalt auf dem Bett. „Lucius!" Die edle Dame stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und besah sie ihren Ehemann mit kritischem Blick.

„Narcissa?" Lucius hob den Kopf aus den Kissen und sah etwas überrascht auf seine Frau. Ihre Aufmachung irritierte ihn etwas. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn ausstöhnen. „Liebes, es ist erst halb sieben. Frühstück ist doch erst um acht Uhr."

„Lucius, Draco und Harry kommen heute endlich nach Hause zurück. Meine Babys, kommen nach drei langen Jahren endlich nach Hause zurück und du tust so, als wäre es ein Tag wie jeder andere. Los, steh auf und mach die fertig. Ich erwarte dich am Tisch um genau viertel nach sieben. Draco und Harry kommen um halb zehn und zu dem Zeitpunkt soll alles schon vorbereitet sein." Narcissa drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Lucius blinzelte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Erst nach der Dusche bemerkte Lucius die Robe, die mit einem Hemd, Hose, Schuhe und anderem Schickschnack, auf seinem Stuhl für ihn bereit lag. Wieder seufzte er. Er hoffte, dass Narcissa Enthusiasmus die Jungs nicht wieder verschreckte.

Drei Jahre waren sein Sohn Draco und sein Schwiegersohn Harry schon in der Welt unterwegs. Nur im ersten Jahr hatten Narcissa, Severus, Sirius und er die beiden in ihrer Wohnung in Hongkong besucht. Danach waren es meistens Draco und Harry die zu kleinen Stippvisiten vorbeikamen. Lucius vermisste seine Jungs. Es war seltsam ruhig im Haus geworden, seitdem die jungen Leute ausgezogen sind. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatten Draco und Harry Malfoy Manor gar nicht mehr besucht und Lucius hatte sich mehr als einmal mit einem sehr unangenehmen Gedanken geplagt: Würden seine Jungs je wieder nach Hause zurückkehren und wenigstens zurück nach England kommen??

Dann, vor einer Woche kam eine Eileule. Die Nachricht war kurz gewesen: „_Erwartet unsere Ankunft am 24.07 um halb zehn Uhr morgens. Wir kommen nach Hause zurück. Lieben euch alle sehr. Draco & Harry_" Narcissa hatte eine Minute über dem Brief geweint. Freudentränen. Dann hatte sie begonnen Dracos altes Zimmer wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Fertig angezogen erschien Lucius immer noch ein bisschen müde im Salon, indem die Erwachsenen normalerweise das Frühstück einnahmen. Severus und Sirius saßen schon am Tisch. Beide waren ebenfalls in feinste Roben gekleidet und wirkten genauso müde wie Lucius selbst.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei." Lucius setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches.

„Sag mal, hat deine Frau nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?" zischte Sirius müde. „Sechs Uhr, Lucius. Sechs Uhr!! Das ist nicht menschlich."

„Deine Cousine ist einfach ein bisschen enthusiastisch über das nach Hause kommen ihrer zwei Babys." Meinte Lucius, während eine Hauselfe, die aus dem Nichts erschienen war, ihm Kaffee einschenkte.

Severus nippte an seinem Kaffee. Er war normalerweise ein typischer Frühaufsteher, aber in der Ferienzeit wollte er wenigstens im Schlafzimmer seine Ruhe. Und er genoss es sehr Sirius beim Schlafen zuzusehen und war keinesfalls begeistert gewesen, als Narcissa ohne jede Art von Vorwarnung um kurz vor Sechs in ihr Schlafzimmer geplatzt war.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich." Narcissa kam mit eiligen Schritten in den Salon. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude und ihre Wangen waren immer noch leicht gerötet. Sie setzte sich an ihren Platz. „Seit ihr auch schon aufgeregt wie ich? Nur noch drei Stunden…"

„Ich wäre bestimmt aufgeregter, begeisterter und vor allem Wacher, wenn du mich hättest ausschlafen lassen." Beschwerte sich Sirius. Narcissa schmollte.

Lucius seufzte. Er griff nach einem Croissant und begann zu essen. Die Tischrunde war seltsam ruhig. Erst fast am Ende des Frühstücks bemerkte Lucius etwas Merkwürdiges. Severus, der seine Nase nach der Eulenpost tief in den Tagespropheten gesteckt hatte, trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Oberschenkel. Warum war Severus nervös??

* * *

„Narcissa, bitte hör auf wie eine Hysterische auf und ab zu laufen. Sie werden schon kommen.", versuchte Lucius seine Frau zu beruhigen, doch auch er selbst war nervös.

„Aber Lucius, sie sind schon eine viertel Stunde verspätet. Was ist, wenn sie es sich doch anders überlegt haben und nicht nach Hause kommen…?" Narcissa schien fast den Tränen nahe zu sein. Seit einer halben Stunden saßen die Vier schon im Apparier-Raum in Malfoy Manor und warteten auf die Ankunft von Draco und Harry. Plötzlich erschien eine Hauselfe in der Mitte des Raumes. Ihr Plopp-Geräusch ließ die Vier aufblicken. In Narcissa Gesicht zeigte sich offene Enttäuschen.

Lucius wollte gerade dazu ansetzen die Hauselfe anzuschreien, doch das kleine Wesen war etwas schneller. „Master Malfoy, Master Draco und Master Harry warten auf die Herrschaften im Salon." Die Vier starrten die Hauselfe etwas entgeistert an.

„Sie sind nicht appariert?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Nein, Master Black. Die Jungen Master kamen in einem Muggelmobil." Antwortete die Elfe.

„Ein Auto?", Sirius war entsetzt und gleichzeitig amüsiert.

„Milli weiß nicht wie man das Muggelobjekt nennt, Master Black."

„Du kannst dich entfernen." Sagte Lucius zur Hauselfe und verließ mit anderen den Apparier-Raum. Narcissa aufgeregt wie sie war rannte fast die letzten Meter in den Salon. Vor den Tisch standen Draco und Harry. Sie schienen in letzten sechs Monaten noch erwachsener geworden zu sein. Narcissa blieb stehen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Und ich dachte schon ihr hättet vergessen das wir heute zurückkommen.", meinte Draco spöttisch.

„Wir dachten schon ihr freut euch gar nicht.", hängte Harry künstlich beleidigt an. Von Narcissa hörte man nur ein kleines Schluchzen, bevor sie die letzten Schritte zu den beiden überquerte und sie umarmte.

„Meine Babys… Ihr seid wieder zu Hause…", schniefte sie. Harry und Draco umarmten sie fest.

Sirius trat an die Drei heran und seine Augen wanderten mit Stolz und Wärme von Harry zu Draco. „Es tut gut euch wieder zu sehen.", Harry befreite sich aus Narcissa Umarmung und schmiss sich regelrecht in Sirius' Arme. „Hey hey, schon gut mein Junge…", etwas im gleichen Maße passierte, als sich Lucius Draco näherte. Der blonde Junge Mann vergaß für einen Augenblick seine guten Manieren und schmiss sich in die Arme seines Vaters. Lucius lachte auf. Draco lief rot an und wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen aber Lucius hielt ihn fest.

Nach der stürmischen Begrüßung, die vor allem Severus etwas überrollt hatte, schließlich schmissen sich ihm nicht alle Tage Ex-Schüler an den Hals, standen Harry und Draco etwas seltsam und angespannt da. Narcissa schien die Erste zu sein die das bemerkte.

„Jungs, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung.", fragte sie besorgt.

Draco begann mit seinen Haaren spielen und Harry blickte auf den Boden. Die Beiden schienen nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, doch das schien sich erledigt zu haben, als man von dem Tisch ein Geräusch hörte. Doch der Tisch war leer. Draco und Harry bekamen drei sehr verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen.

„Harry." Draco deutete auf den Tisch und Harry nickte nur. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch und auf dem Tisch erschienen zwei Babykörbe. Harrys und Dracos Augen begann zu leuchten. „Das ist der Grund warum wir nicht appariert sind.", erklärte Draco und deutete auf den Tisch.

Narcissa kämpfte mit der Ohnmacht und ihr Herz raste wie wild. Lucius und Sirius glotzen einfach nur auf den Tisch. In den Babykörben saßen zwei kleine Säuglinge. Das eine von beiden schlief und das andere machte Babygeräusche und streckte seine Ärmchen aus.

„Wollt ihr euren Familienzuwachs nicht begrüßten?", fragte Harry lächelnd. Beide, Draco und Harry stellten sich neben den Tisch und blickte hinab auf die Kinder.

Lucius war der Erste, der sich den Babykörben näherte. Er hatte fast Angst seine Hand nach dem kleinen zerbrechlichen Wesen auszustrecken. Doch seine Hand wurde von zwei kleinen Händchen gefangen. Sie umschlossen seine Finger und Lucius blickte in die klaren Augen des Babys. Er hätte am liebsten geweint. In der Zeit war Sirius zu Lucius getreten und strich dem anderen Baby geistesabwesend über das Köpfchen.

„Nehmt sie ruhig heraus, wenn ihr wollt.", lachte Draco. Das ließen sich Sirius und Lucius nicht zweimal sagen. Ganz vorsichtig hoben sie die Kinder aus den Körbchen und hielten sie im Arm. Narcissa löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung. Ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen gefüllt, näherte sie sich Sirius und ihrem Mann. Sie streichelt die Wangen jedes Babys und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Draco?" Lucius' Gesicht war zwischen Freude und Sorge hin und her gerissen. Draco blickte zu seinem Vater. „Die Mutter? Wer ist die Mutter? Habt ihr die nötigen Maßnahmen und Verträge und Zahlungen geregelt? Wer war der Anwalt? Robert? Oder vielleicht Gilbert?"

„Vater beruhige dich. Das war alles nicht nötig, denn es gibt keine Mutter."

„Das ist unmöglich.", stieß Narcissa aus. Sie hielt nun das Baby in den Armen das Sirius vorher gehalten hatte.

„Doch es stimmt. Darien und Madison sind beide Malfoy und beide Potter. Also, zu 100 unsere.", meinte Harry stolz.

„Aber…" Sirius versuchte das Ganze zu verstehen.

„Die Beiden sind Kesselkinder.", erklärte Draco lächelnd. Sirius zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Narcissas und Lucius' Augen weiteten sich erschocken.

„Das ist schwarze Magie und der Trank ist seit mehren Jahrhunderten verboten.", flüsterte Narcissa. Die Methode die Essenzen zweier Zauberer, zweier Hexen, oder einer Hexe und eines Zauberers in Kessel großzuziehen, wobei der Kessel als eine Art Gebärmutter fungierte war in England schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten wegen der Gefahren verboten und der Moral verpönt.

„Und nicht zu erwähnen gefährlich! Wie konntet ihr das nur tun ohne uns bescheid zu sagen? Wir hätte euch helfen und unterstützen sollen. Draco, du weißt, dass ich und Severus umfangreiche Kenntnisse in den Dunklen Künsten haben, warum hast du uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten." Lucius wusste nicht ob er enttäuscht sein sollte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius, dass Severus immer noch bei Harry stand. Warum hatte der Zaubertrankmeister sich die Babys nicht angesehen? Es war auf einmal absolut logisch.

„Du Mistkerl!", schnauzte Sirius Severus an und fing die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen. „Du hast es gewusst. Nein, nicht nur das du dort warst, du hast ihnen geholfen." Severus grinste nur.

„Stimmst das, Severus?" fragten Lucius und Narcissa wie aus einem Mund. Severus grinste einfach nur weiter.

„Seid nicht sauer. Wir haben darum gebeten, dass die Sache geheim bleibt.", sagte Harry und blickte in Severus grinsendes Gesicht. „Nehmt es Severus also nicht übel. Wir wollten auch dich um Hilfe bitte Lucius, aber wir wussten, dass du es wahrscheinlich nicht hättest für dich behalten können. Und du hast recht, es war gefährlich und hatte seine Tücken… wir wollten nicht das ihr euch Sorgen macht." Harry blickte zu Boden.

Lucius, Darien immer noch in den Armen, das Baby hatte angefangen mit Lucius' langen Haaren zu spielen, ging zu Harry hinüber. „Wenn ihr jünger wärt, würde ich euch lebenslang Hausarrest ausbrummen. Deshalb bleibt mir nicht anderes übrig, als euch zu bitten so etwas nie wieder ohne uns alle zu tun."

„Versprochen.", lächelte Draco.

„Uhääääääää uh", begann eines der Babys zu schreien. Narcissa schaukelte das Kleine in ihren Armen. Harry näherte sich ihr um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen und zu sehen ob Narcissa Hilfe brauchte. Doch die Frau summte nur eine kleine Melodie und sprach leide mit dem Kind.

„Schon gut Goldstück, nicht weinen… hat dich der böse Großpapa geweckt… shhhhhh!" Harry lächelte und legte einen Arm um Narcissa. Die elegante Frau blickte ihn mit Stolz und Liebe an. Harry fühlte wie sein Herz warm wurde.

„Wie heißt denn der Kleine den ich auf dem Arm habe? Und wann wurden die Beiden geboren?" fragte Lucius peinlich berührt. Hier hielt er nun einen seiner Enkel in den Armen, Erbe seines Namens und wusste noch nicht einmal wie er hieß. Das Kind in seinem Arm nahm eine handvoll seiner Haare und gab ein Babygeräusch von sich. Lucius lächelte.

„Das hier ist unser Darien", sagte Draco stolz. „und der andere Tunichtgut heißt Madison. Beide erblicken am 6ten Mai dieses Jahres in Neu Delhi das Licht der Welt."

„Ein Mädchen und ein Junge, das wird ja was werden.", lachte Sirius.

„Ein Junge für Großpapa und ein Mädchen für die Großmama.", fügte Narcissa an, während sie Madison, nun wieder friedlich schlummernd, zurück in das Babykörbchen legte.

„Du meinst wohl eher zwei Jungs.", korrigierte Severus.

„Wirklich? Zwei Jungs?" Narcissa blickte auf den kleinen Madison.

„Ich kann das immer noch nicht richtig glauben.", meinte Sirius und ließ und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Drei Jahre wart ihr weg und jetzt kommt ihr zurück und bringt diese zwei kleinen Wunder mit. Einfach so…"

Harry setzte sich zu Sirius an den Tisch. „Das war alles garantiert nicht nur einfach so, Sirius. Eines der ersten Länder das Draco und ich bereisten war Indien. Wir lernten ein Ehepaar kennen. Tala hatte bei einem Unfall ihre Gebärmutter verloren und sie und Kasim wollten Kinder. Sie erzählten uns von dem Kessel-Trank. Draco wusste von dem Trank, war aber sehr überrascht zu erfahren, dass das Ministerium in Indien den Trank nicht verboten hatte. Er gehörte fast zum Alltag. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir für den Schritt noch nicht bereit. Doch am Ende unserer Reise, wir waren gerade auf Madeira, kam das Thema wieder auf und wir Beide haben uns entschlossen den Schritt zu wagen. Wir reisten wieder nach Indien und traten mit dem Medi-Zauberer in Kontakt zu dem Kasim und Tala gegangen waren. Doch Draco wollte mehr Sicherheit und so entschlossen wir uns Severus ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.", erklärte Harry.

„Ich war sehr überrascht, als die Zwei mich zu diesem Medi-Zauberer schleppten. Und noch überraschter war ich, als ich den Grund erfuhr. Zuerst war ich absolut dagegen, aber ich habe mich dann doch überzeugen lassen." Draco lächelte seinen Patenonkel an.

„Ohne Severus Zustimmung uns zu helfen hätten Harry und ich uns nie endgültig zu dem Schritt entschlossen."

„Warum zwei Kinder?", fragte Sirius auf einmal.

„Witzig das du fragst. Es war ein Unfall.", lachte Harry.

„Unfall?" Narcissa Besorgnis war sofort von ´jedem zu spüren.

„Bei diesem Trank kommt es vielleicht einmal in 5000 Mal vor, dass es Zwilling gibt. Das war einer der Fälle.", erklärte Severus.

„Ich fühle mich zwar immer noch etwas unwohl, wenn in daran denke, dass ihr das alles ohne eure ganz Familie durchgemacht habt. Aber wenn ich die Zwei sehe… Das war es wert." Lucius setzte den kleinen Darien zurück in sein Körbchen und löste die kleinen Fingerchen von seinen Haaren. Darien machte ein protestierendes Geräusch. „Ich weiß nicht wann ich je so stolz auf meine beiden Jungs gewesen bin wie heute", sagte Lucius zu allen Anwesenden. „Also, bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen: Harry, Draco und natürlich die Zwillinge… Willkommen zu Hause. Und ich hoffe ihr werdet keine Gründe mehr uns wieder zu verlassen."

Alle waren für einen Moment ruhig, bis Sirius die fast andächtige Ruhe unterbrach. „Kommt, lasst uns endlich auf die Zwillinge anstoßen, bevor wir uns weitere sentimentale Eskapaden von Lucius anhören müssen." Draco fing an zu Lachen und Narcissa und Harry schafften es gerade so ihr Lachen zu verkneifen.

Noch bevor sich Lucius verteidigen konnte sagte Severus: „Ich glaube ich habe langsam einen guten Einfluss auf dich", und drückte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange.

* * *

Severus saß über ein Pergament gebeugt und schrieb die letzten Zeilen eines Briefes, als Draco und Harry mit Darien und Madison in den Armen den Salon betraten. Sie setzten die Kinder in ihre Wiegen, die nun am Tisch standen, und setzten sich dann hin, gerade als Severus den Brief mit seiner Unterschrift beendete. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, als er den Brief mit grünem Wachs und seinem Siegelring versiegelte.

Lucius und Narcissa betraten den Salon. Sie drückten ihren kleinen Enkeln einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzten sich ebenfalls zu Tisch. Die Hauselfen erschienen, nach Lucius' Fingerschnippen und servierten das Mittagessen.

„Und wie geht es meinen Enkelsöhnen heute?" fragte Narcissa.

"Sehr gut!" lächelte Harry. „Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus heute Abend auf die Zwei aufzupassen. Ich habe Hermine und Ron so lange schon nicht mehr gesehen und ich habe Draco endlich soweit das er mitkommt." 

„Keine Panik, Harry. Schließlich sind Sev und ich auch noch da!"

„Sirius!" Sirius ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Severus fallen und drückte dem Zaubertrankmeister einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Was machst du denn hier. Ich dacht du wolltest den Tag heute bei Lupin bleiben?" fragte Severus.

„Was? Nicht froh mich zu sehen? Griesgram! Moony hatte heute noch eine Verabredung mit Melissa, da wollte ich nicht stören.", grinste der Animgus. Dann bemerkte er das Tintenfässchen und den Brief, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Er hob den Brief auf. Er war adressiert an Albus Dumbledore unter seiner Hogwarts-Adresse. „Was ist das denn?"

„Ein Brief, du Idiot. Nach was sieht es denn wohl aus.", sagte Severus zynisch.

„Das sehe ich selbst. Aber warum schreibst du Albus? Du siehst ihn doch fast jeden Tag.", fragte Sirius nach.

„Würde mich auch interessieren.", fügte Draco an.

„Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, das hier", er tippte auf den Brief in Sirius Hand, „Ist meine Kündigung." Alle am Tisch starrten Severus entsetzt an.

„Aber Severus Darling, wir dachten du magst deine Anstellung in Hogwarts.", fragte Narcissa fassungslos.

„Ja, Severus. Ich dachte immer du willst mal Schulleiter werden." Lucius war erstaunt über Severus' plötzlicher Entschluss Hogwarts zu verlassen. Er konnte sich noch gut an das Gespräch erinnern in dem Severus ihm erzähl hatte, irgendwann einmal Schulleiter zu werden.

„Das war vor…" Severus hielt inne und blickte auf Sirius. Draco, Harry, Lucius und Narcissa lächelten wissend. „Und es gibt auch noch einen anderen Grund…" er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Wiegen von Darien und Madison.

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?", fragte Draco leicht beleidigt.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.", meinte Severus. „Ich habe als Lehrer sieben Jahre lang Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter ertragen. Glaubst ich tue mir die neuen, verbesserten Modelle an. Die ultimative Kombination von Malfoy und Potter Genen, Zwillinge die wahrscheinlich mehr anstellen werden als Fred und George Weasley. Nein, absolut nicht. Ich hänge an meinem Leben."

„Ich glaube ich kann dich verstehen, Severus.", bemerkte Lucius. Narcissa kicherte in ihre Hand.

„Ich werde genug damit zu tun haben den Beiden zu Hause Zaubertränke beizubringen. Wir wollen nur hoffen, dass sie nicht so faul und untalentiert sind wie einer ihrer Väter."

„Das war nicht nett, Severus.", schmollte Harry. „Ich habe mich immer angestrengt." Für diesen Satz erntete er einen strengen Blick seines alten Lehrers. „Okay, das war gelogen. Ich fühle mich schuldig, wirklich!!"

„So sehe ich dich auch mal etwas öfter." , bemerkte Sirius enthusiastisch. „Das ist schön!"

„Wirklich? Ganz ohne Hintergedanken?" Severus Augen blitzen spielerisch auf.

„Und was wäre, wenn ich Hintergedanken hätte?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Dann würde ich dir raten sie aufzuheben, bis wir allein sind."

* * *

**_ENDE_**

A/N: So das war das Ende. Diese Geschichte war schon eine tolle Sache und hat mir ganz viel Spaß gemacht. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich über diese Idee von Amanuensis gestolpert bin. Hierzu wird es auch KEIN Sequel geben… also bleibt euch nichts anderes übrig als euch vorzustellen, wie Darien und Madison dann in Hogwarts eingeschult werden…Y. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das euch die Story genauso viel Spaß gemacht hat wie mir und das ihr beim Lesen Spaß hattet. Ich danke auch meiner neuen Beta Alexis die auch in Zukunft mit mir arbeiten wird.

Als Info: Die Sache mit dem Kesselkind habe ich mal in ner Fanfic gelesen. Den Titel und die Autorin kenne ich aber leider nicht mehr... ich weiß nur noch es war ne Reise-in-die-Vergangenheit-Sache...

An dieser Stelle noch eine kleine Info. Ich werde in den kommenden Wochen von dieser Story eine Überarbeitete Fassung herausbringen. Ich werde hier und da noch etwas einfügen und korrigieren und einige Stelle verbessern.

In diesem Zeitraum werde ich dann auch mit meinem neuen Projekt online gehen. Ich werde ein paar Infos dazu in meinem Lifejournal posten. Also, schaut vorbei.

VIEL HERZLICHEN DANK DAS IHR MICH BIS HIER BEGLEITET HAB'T. BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN MAL!!!


End file.
